Disturbance
by LordOfTheWest
Summary: Rin, a normal women, going to college and working part time, haunted by the death of her parents. But in her dreams there was always an extra person. What if threw her trama she starts seeing ghosts? Chapter 20 up! I am updateing soon don't worry!
1. Memories

AN: Alright, this story is petty much just coming out of my ass and threw some good Long thinking while doing a project for school. This is inspired by Wish a manga from Clamp and Bleach as it's a really great show along with Death Note. This will be an Inuyasha fanfic as I cannot make up any story without Sesshomaru-sama. He is the best of all times! But as you can notice, all of the themes in the Anime is Shimigami Death Gods. This is where I got the idea to make a Gothic supernatural romance story staring Sesshomaru and Rin! The chapters will be shorter then what I usually write as it is a fact, unless it's like a Star Fic, no one will bother to real threw it all. So enjoy and tell me what you think.

Warning: rape, violence, and maybe swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Any Inuyasha Characters, but I Do own characters I make up.

' ' means thoughts/dreams

"" means when someone is talking/speaking

Chapter 1: Memories

'The wind trashed about in the night as the winter storms hit modern Tokyo, and rain poured soaking everything under the storm clouds.

But with the wind blowing at about, 45 miles per hour the rain wouldn't quit for a while.

It was not quite time for bed as a young little girl of 4 stared out her window reciting the childhood song to curse the rain away. But of course, as childhood dreams are like, it did not work.

The girl sighed once more as she finished her chanting and looked over to her father who sat in his arm chair. There was never much to do during the rainy nights and days. No star gazing or firefly catching.

Just wetness.

That is what the young girl always called such days. She never could say anything bad about anything in the world. She didn't know of how cruel the world was.

All she could think of was what her mother had said before she went off to bed. "The weather man said the rain will be gone by tomorrow."

That statement brought the girl up to do he famous bright smile. The smile that warmed the hearts of all. Maybe even the devil himself.

Mother was in bed, father was almost ready to hit the hay as he picked up his little girl and tossed her over his shoulder, hearing her shrieks of joy and surprise as he carried her away upstairs to tuck into bed.

The little 4 year old all snug in her bed kissed her father goodnight. Not knowing nor caring what would happen during the night.

The wind trashed threw out the night. Pushing and pulling on trees that would brush up against the windows which would create of course, normal sounds in the house.

But there was a crash! One that wasn't of simple trees falling over, but of glass.

The father woke up alert as he stepped out of bed pulling a robe around himself as his wife awakened looking over to him.

"I'll go check it out, stay here." The father said like any typical man would do.

He stalked threw the house as the flash of lightning stoned threw the windows revealing a person standing at the foot of the steps.

The man of the house didn't know what to do, but he knew that he couldn't let some physco come after His family!

He went to grab anything nearby to throw as a bang was heard. A bang of a gun as a grunted scream clattered threw the air ruggedly. This was when the wife didn't stay put, as she wrapped her robe tightly around her curved figure and walked out of the room.

But before she noticed anything all she saw before being knocked back into her room was a shadowed figure. The lights were off and it was about as dark as the black sky.

The only time she saw the man was up close as he shoved her down onto her and her husbands bed.

All she could do is try her hardest to struggle, to get away as she screamed for her husband to come to her aid.

This was when the young child of 4 awakened from her slumber to hear screams of terror a foot.

The girl rubbed her chocolate brown eyes almost too big to fit her face as black locks caressed down her back and over her shoulders.

She slowly got out of bed as curiosity got the better of her. Hearing that her mother's cries were sung as they were soon stopped. This made the little girl scared as she walked down the hall seeing someone she never met under the light that came threw the window from the lightning.

She backed away, she remembered a horror movie she secretly watched. The bad guy would then go after the young child that was scared out of her fucking wits.

But she froze as the man turned sharply, not towards herself, but towards the steps as her father stood there, he looked exhausted as he held something in his hands. It looked like a knife. But the girl just slowly backed up, but stopped as the cried of pain struck threw the air like it was butter.

The man had turned around and shot her mother. The women no longer struggling, no longer having light in her eyes.

The father ran towards the intruder like a mad man as he stabbed at the guy digging deep into the intruders back.

The murderer yelled in pain as he backed away freeing himself from the blade as he aimed his gun at her father.

But, as the father was always brave, he stood his ground as it almost looked like his eyes were bloody red. Which was wrong as his eyes were brown.

He charged towards the intruder with fury as he was up against the man.

Her father fell down as the loud bang of a shot gun sprung off echoing threw out the house.

The place was silent. Until the murderer slowly fell to his knees. Clutching his chest as a kitchen knife stuck out. It was straight in his heart. He soon just killed over.

The little girl didn't know what to do or say. But to see if her parents were alright. She forced herself to pace over to her dad. But she wished she hadn't. His blood was pooling under him as he laid there motionless, eyes wide open, mouth agape as he was no longer breathing.

The girl clasped her hands over her mouth as she couldn't believe her eyes. She wanted to scream but found no voice. She looked over into her parents room to find her mother on the ground. Motionless like her father. Her cloths torn almost completely off as blood ran threw not only from the gun shot wound, but also from between her legs and neck. Her throat looked cut opened also. Blood gushing freely from the pale women who used to be so beautiful.

The little girls eyes watered as tears steamed freely down her face dripping to the floor. She didn't know this...She just Didn't! She wanted to cry out, but her voice was frozen in fear that the bad man would come back to life and kill her.

Then, while she cried silently, there was some movement in the shadows once more. The girl jumped as she looked around. It was just out of the corner of her eye. But soon the black figure approached, not her, but her parents and the intruder.

It was covered in black, whatever it was, but it had a splash of silvery white that looked like silky hair. But it looked like some ghost...

The figure lifted his weapon that was in his right hand as he gently kneel down and started to talk a bit digging his hands into the body of the bad man. Like he was Jello. Pulling out something white and blurry. It was the bad man! He was alive again! But, he was see threw.

The young girl hide behind a wall that stuck out against the staircase. Watching the shadowed figure and the transparent intruder.

"Fuck You!" The man yelled into the shadowed figure. But the guy could not escape as his deeds told of his fate. The shadowed figure lifted his weapon and just slashed it threw air and turned it clockwise. This door like thing appeared, it was red and it looked like dead corpses were chained to the borders. The shadowed figure stood there as the man screamed in fright as flames burned threw and skeletal hands grabbed him. Laughing dead corpses laughing at his begs and pleads. The man was soon dragged down threw the door disappearing into thin air as the door shut and disappeared like it was folding up. Like in Twilight Zone or a TV turning off.

The figure shook his head as his dark midnight black cloak shuffled with his movements. He walked over to the two parents as he pulled out a book, it was very thin as the figure just waited and waited it seemed.. The young girl looked over trying to get a closer look.

"What a sad death..."The figure told himself in a deep tone as he turned his head over to the two bodies, doing the same as he did to the bad man. He pulled out a white transparent father and a white transparent mother. Both having sad faces.

They all seem to talk in hushed tones as the crying mother nodded her head and the father wrapped his arm around his wifes shoulders.

The figured man used his weapon once more, but instead of a dark red pit of pure evil. There was a pure white door that held something to it that seemed holy.

The two parents walked threw as the mother looked over spotting her daughter who seemed to just watch them. The women bawling as she knew she would never see her baby grow up. They soon were gone.

The little girl was in Shock, she couldn't believe that she just saw such things. They were said to be make believe...But, she Did see it, Right? She looked about noticing that the shadowed figure was gone.'

A young women shot up from her bed as she was in a cold sweat. She had that Stupid dream again. The memories of the death of her parents.

The women rubbed her forehead as she looked about sighing to herself...She saw at her desk a name tag. She ran out of bed almost tripping. She had just recently been having that same dream again and again over the past two weeks. She never believed the very last parts of her dreams. Those were most likely just what she hoped had happened. The bad man going to Hell, as her parents who were wrongly killed go to Heaven.

The girl took a shower and got dressed as she pinned her name tag over her breast reading it thew the mirror backwards.

Rin.

AN: OK! I just thought of this as I go, damn it, I made it far longer then I wanted...But, I guess I am incapable in typing small chapters.


	2. Birds

Thank you for the review MindllBody! Your the first! Ok, I will warn you all...This story, is M for mature for a reason...LOTS of death. But thats just what makes a story eh? As long as it is not in real life and such. I Did in fact draw a picture of what Sesshomaru the Shimigami looks like. But, I wont get a scanner until my birthday. So I guess I will just have to make LOTS of details in the story. I will also warn everyone who reads this story, I write Long chapters...I seem to always hit 4 pages...I don't mean to, but it happens. I take stories slowly to get into detail and such. So, enjoy, review if you like. I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is NOT mine nor the characters from that show. But the made up characters are property of mine.

Chapter 2 : Birds

Rin ran out of the apartment that she was renting in, heading for the streets to get to the train station for her job. It was like 10 blocks away and the next train there will come in an hour later. She would be so late her boss would fire her for sure!

The streets always had crazy people all over the place. Hiding their disgusting minds underneath kind faces and smiles.

That was what her neighborhood was like.

Rin ran in her high healed shoes and wearing a skirt and dress shirt didn't help the wondering eyes of men.

But while someone whistled towards her and she turned her head to flip them off or curse them, she ran straight into someone hitting the ground on her ass.

"God! Can you see I'm in a HURRY!?" Rin yelled frustrated.

"But it still doesn't give you the right to be Rude." A cold voice came out smoothly as they towered over the young women glaring down at her like he hated the living. Rin looked up and actually saw who she hit.

It was a normal man, with long black hair. Going past his ass and even his knees! His face was pale and he seemed to be wearing Gothic type clothing. But Rin noticed the necklace around his neck...'Why would a GUY wear a necklace anyways...?' She thought as she noticed the detailing closely observing.

It was connected to this thick chain that looked more like it was used to chain chairs or bikes over a car top. But they were small enough that they were not flashy big. Just noticeable. There was a charm on it, a design she never had seen before in her life!

The charm was all black and some certain details a dark gray. It looked like a Reaper's saith. Or Shimigami's, it had some sort of old fashioned writing engraved into the bottom of the gripped stick. And a small gray cloth wrapped around the hilt of the saith. Even the top of the blade had engravings on it. She also noticed this small wing that was attached to the side of the saith. It looked like a dragons wing. It was actually very pretty for a,creepy piece of jewelry, but the man snapped her back into reality with his voice.

"You are such a rude child, now your staring with your mouth hung open like a Venus fly trap." The man said coldly, his voice just seemed cold.

Rin glared at his comment, but she knew she was now late. She would come up with an excuse later. But for now she was going to make a come back..But, the sly man spoke once more.

"You were in such a hurry...You should go now.."The man said, it seemed a bit nice, for someone like him. Rin looked into his brown eyes. They were very light, but very pretty. She shook her head as she looked down at the watch on her right wrist that her grandmother had given her. "CRAP! I'm late!"Rin yelled as she dashed off.

The man shook her head as he watched her go. " Rude human..."

Rin managed to take a train that would transfer to the place she wants. But she just couldnt stop thinking of what happened. The man she bumped into..Seemed Far too much like a stick in the mud, for his age. He looked fucking 20! But she knew she most likely would never meet that guy again.

Rin sat comfortably in the train looking out the window watching the lights go by when they headed threw tunnels and such. Her life wasn't that exciting either. She didn't even have parents who could tell her how proud they were. She worked as a secretary in this high class business.

Only part time though, she still had to get threw collage in order to be able to work there full time. More for herself then for her job.

The train stopped and she was now underground in a subway as she headed to her job in the city. There was a lot of things that happened in the city. Any city, robbers, murderers, sex offenders. Anything could happen. Just had to show that you weren't afraid.

Rin walked down the sidewalk after riding the escalators up and out of the subway. The streets of the city were always packed. Tokyo was just like that. But she seemed to live in the ghetto of the city in a small neighborhood. Hey, they had cheep rent.

Rin swerved around the crowd and finally walked into the huge building from which her boss owns. Tama corps.

Rin wiped her brow as she was just in time. But none to spear as she checked in and walked over towards the door of her bosses office. She had a cup of coffee at hand and a file in the other as she knocked on the door waiting for a reply.

After a few minutes, her boss was on the phone with his wife, he let her in as he smiled to her and thanked her, having his coffee and paper work with him. He sent to her just take in calls and write down names and such. Typical secretary work.

After an hour she was still working of course. Typing dates into her computer for her boss. Giving people on the phone information about the company and job offers. A women a bit older walked by as she walked to the desk noticing that Rin was in. " Hey Rin!"

"Hey Kagome! How are you?"Rin asked as she looked up for a minute or two then getting back to work.

I'm alright, I'm going out with this guy...We've been together for a week or so.." Kagome said smiling as Rin looked at her bugged eyed.. " NO WAY!?" She said as she covered her mouth after apologizing to the person on the phone. But after hanging up she looked over to Kagome.. "Who?"

"Hojo, from high school...Remember?" Kagome asked as she smiled a bit.. " Yeah, he was really nice, for a good looking guy."Rin said as Kagome nodded.. " What about you?" She asked Rin as she leaned against her desk looking down. Kagome was 23 and very attractive for her age..Rin really looked up to her.

" No, no one." Rin said sadly as she shook her head. But she covered up her sadness with a smile and then laughed a bit.. "But only a matter of time right?"Rin asked as Kagome laughed a bit.. "Of course!"

Rin laughed as she nodded. Waving to Kagome goodbye as she went back to work once more. She knew she could always count on Kagome.

It soon hit noon and it was lunch time!

Rin gathered her things as she walked out to go get some lunch at the cheep corner sushi bar down the street.

There was always prostitutes and hobos living on the streets, laying there with no hope in the world. Hating everyone but themselves. Rin could understand what it felt like, she really only had Kagome as a friend and they weren't really close. Rin was, in reality, jealous of Kagome.

There were guys that would snatch purses and women who would gold dig. It just never ended. Nor did the deaths. There was a dead body laying around in the allies at least one new one every day. But Rin chose to keep AWAY from the allies and stay in the busy streets. But robbers would still attack during daylight. But rapists liked the night when no one is out in the clear daylight.

The resterant Rin went to, she went to everyday for lunch. What could she say?, Sushi wasn't a fatty lunch and filled her up to boot!

After she paid up she walked out after have the bonto special she walked down the sidewalks once more. As she walked she saw this women running as she was crying and seemed to have blood all over her shirt as it was ripped. Like someone was trying to expose her.

A man soon ran after her as police were soon after the chase. Shooting there guns to catch the guy. But they accidentally hit the women up ahead and she fell into the street and was ran over. Blood splattering everywhere as half of her body was decapitated and she was long dead..The man that had tried to violate her got away as the police came to check the women who had run over the girl. She was bawling her eyes out as blood was dripping off of her windshield making patterns form.

Rin walked off walking faster then normal to get away from the scene. But it was already plastered inside her mind.

But from the cone of her eye she thought she saw something black. But she was to scared and nervous to check it out. Afraid that she would lay eyes upon the mutilated scene once again.

Once she got to her work again she didn't speak a word. Just continued on her work and continued to act natural. She smiled at passing people and turned on the TV. Sadly it showed the news of the women who was just shot and ran over. Only the after math, but it was still pretty gruesome.

Blood was soaking the streets and many people gathered around like flys around a piece of meat.

Rin quickly turned off the TV in the office and just worked her ass off to get her mind off. But she knew that her time would soon end of work..And she only went to work here in the office on the weekends. The weekdays reality would hit her hard. Everyone will be talking about this at school.

She sighed as she looked at the clock in her computer. 8:45 pm. At 9 she would have to say quits and just hope hat when she goes to bed she wont have nightmares. Again.

Soon it was closing time. Usually, Rin would be hopping around being thankful for no more work. But she actually wanted to stay Inside. But the building was closing and her boss and co-workers were Long gone. She was alone, and she Really didn't like it. The building felt, haunted!

But she gathered her things and walked out as he street lights were on and cars drove by. This made her feel a bit better. Cars meant people, people meant, help if someone were to grab her.

Rin actually loved the night, it was mysterious and cool. And the moon was always some bright mystery to her. She always wondered about why it was created...

As she walked she looked up at the sky. Soon just completely stopping as she was lost in thoughts from the day and her morning dream. The moon was nice and round, a full one. She smiled to herself as she walked on.

She amazingly got home safely, she always feared that she would be kidnapped or killed. But not that night! She was now home, in her jammys, brushing her hair. Thoughts gathered in her mind as she remembered that man she ran into, and the weird black thing from the corner of her vision. That time when she was walking away from the run over scene. It seemed blurry and unnatural. But she brushed it off as she guessed that it was a car speeding away past the traffic.

Rin looked out of her window seeing the starry sky and the moon. The wind picked up a bit as something flew past the moon. It was not blinking lights, so it couldn't have been a plane..There was shapes of wings passing by. It was huge, covering almost all of the moon, fitting perfectly in the middle for just a second before it blended in with the sky. Rin's eyes widened a bit.

"That was the Biggest bird I have ever seen!"

AN: Ok! I hope this was a good chapter to whoever reads my fics. Review if you like, thank you! I will update as soon as I can!


	3. Books

AN: Alright! Third Chapter! I am on a roll! Alright, I know the last chapter is a Bit more gory, But trust me, I can do Far worse, but I chose sense it's was the second chapter I didn't want to make it...That bad. Alright! I'll shut up and here is the chapter! Enjoy! Warnings for violence and swearing.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters but the made ups for this story...They come from My imagination.

Chapter 3 : Book

Rin tossed and turned in her sleep as she was dreaming of the same dream again! She had noticed that everything was clear until the shadowed stranger came along. It seemed blurry in the dream...But of course she didn't think of it. But she always wondered why her mind had thought up such a lie to replay in her mind over and over again. It seemed cruel.

Rin was restless as she woke up, it was 3 am in her clock as she rubbed her eyes and forehead. Her head was throbbing in pain as she sighed annoyed.

'I haven't had that dream in years...And it has been coming to me in the past two weeks...Why?' She thought to herself as she sat up. Looking out the window, as flashback from earlier that night..

"That was one strange bird...Maybe it was closer to me then I thought..." She said to herself as she laid back down. Sinking into her bed she slowly closed her eyes again. Until she heard a crash from outside.

There was another robbery going on. These gang members picking on a women who was walking home from somewhere. Rin looked outside as she glared, she just wished that she could do something to help..But she had no gun, or guts. To go against a whole group, she just hoped the women lived.

But that was just a wish, after going to bed for three more hours she awakened to watch the news. They found a dead mangled body of the women. Laying in the street. She had no purse, no shoes, her jewelery was ripped off as you could see that earrings were ripped out. The tips of her ears were open as caked blood settled in. Soaking in her skin and cloths. Pooled all around her on the street. A long train of blood streaming off into the gutters whee the said 'alligators' lived.

Rin sighed as she knew she shouldn't have hoped for the women to live. The world was cruel and cold. It would not spare even a women.

Rin did her normal routine as she got dressed, it was Sunday so she was headed to her job again. She really hoped that they had cleaned up that accident from the day before. She didn't want to Barf today.

She finished doing everything that was needed, putting her cloths that were dirty into the washer before she walked out of her apartment and down the stairs.

She walked normally as she looked about. The streets were littered with garbage, no wounder this was the ghetto of the city. It was as ugly as SIN! Rin looked around at the people walking by, she spotted that guy from the day before, the man that seemed to hate her on the spot. He was carrying something at hand, but she was walking by as he was standing, so of Course she passed him. But she wondered why she had just recently seen him.

He still wore the Gothic clothing. Ripped on the edges...Rin thought it was just his thing, but she didn't know that he lived around there...Well she really doesn't know, but why else would he be hanging around this dump of a neighborhood?

He started to walk away into the allies and soon disappeared into the darkness...

Rin blinked...She personally thought he was being kinda stupid. Going into the allies where crazy hobos came when they wanted weed.

Nothing she could do for such stupidity, so she just walked on. Plus the guy seemed like a big jerk.

Rin walked along the streets as she was heading for work. She walked past the crime scene that just happened that night. One that wasn't reported till most likely only an hour ago. The police were still there.

Rin thought that they were just there for show. It wasn't like they were actually Helping. She sighed as she walked down the stairs into the subway.

There was many homeless people all over the sides of the streets. Laying under old newspapers and wearing shaggy clothing smelling like barf from beer and no food. They covered the corners as no one seemed to care for them. They were the lower class. Also, they were just easy targets for the crazy maniacs to attack and kill for their own pleasure.

Rin rode the train, seeing some more hobos sleeping on seats covering themselves with newspapers like a blanket. A very poor one, Rin had to admit. She felt bad for them, but what could she do? It seems that death would be a heaven for them.

She soon got to work and did her job. But first had a coffee Lotta before hand.

Meanwhile...

The very man that walked threw the allies ran into some weird trouble. He himself wouldn't have expected this, but, some homeless man was trying to high jack from him. But it was even stranger when the guy started to, hug him.

"Get off! You freakish creature!" The man in black ordered...The guy was feeling him up like some gay dude. The man didn't, Hate gay people...Just didn't like being touched. Ever.

He got away, but was missing one thing that he didn't notice. The hobo, laughing at his triumphed. He looked threw the book he had stolen, it had a black thick cover. But when he looked inside the pages it was blank. So it wasn't anything special, or of value. But he could sell it for Some profit, at least enough to get some crack.

The hobo started to try to sell the stupid book on the streets. But alas, it never worked, people were just selfish. Couldn't even buy a worthless empty book to aid the needy.

Some people even threw their own trash at him. Those disgraceful chumps, but he wasn't one to talk. He stole from someone.

The man had stood outside on the sidewalk for hours, begging for money trying to sell the useless book. He didn't have any education, so he couldn't use it. He had lost his home and everything, his mother and father were long gone, from Tokyo, they moved leaving him to die.

He finally just sat down as he looked at the book, actually looking at it. It had a silver embroidery that stated, "Book Of Deaths" Usually on something like That, a Book would like say, "Book Of Death," or " Death Book" Not " Book Of Deaths" He also noticed on the bottom of the book had the same embroidery, but in a fancier fount. It stated a name and their tital. The hobo wondered upon this, but his head started to hurt. So he dropped the subject all together. It was a fine looking book. Like a diary or something useless like that.

So, the hobo started to aim for women.

Strangely there were crows that would follow him and landed near him. As were black cats. He started to think that the book was cursed. And that he had to get rid of it soon!

After a couple of more hours passing by, he saw more black birds and cats hanging around him. He figured that this book was going to give him death. And from it's tital he really thought so also!

He spotted a nice looking women walk by. He soon followed her as all the commotion of black animals followed after him. He quickened his pace a little more.." Excuse me!?" He called as the women looked over her shoulder seeing th man, and what looked like a zoo following him.

The girl was none other then Rin herself. She had wanted to get home before it got, Completely dark. But lucks weren't following after her.

"Uhhhh, yes?" Rin asked as she lifted an eyebrow upon her face looking at the short dirty man.

"Have this book!" He insisted as he shoved the book into her hands and then ran off. All of the animals watching him leave before they looked towards her.

Rin backed up as she stared at them all. They all just either flew to her, landing on her shoulders, or rubbed against her legs. A black stray dog came up. Black dogs were known as the Worst of luck! Rin just couldn't understand why they were like this. She stared down towards the book that was so rudely shoved into her hands.

"Book Of Deaths?" Rin asked herself as she did it under a whisper. It HAD to be a joke, just had to be. Maybe it was just a story the man didn't want...She opened the book as it was actually a fairly nice book. It was in perfect condition.

Rin decided that maybe the animals would leave if she just started to walk away and ignore them.

So she walked and they followed. 'Man, This is a pain...'

She looked threw the book, it was all blank. Not a word on the page. She hadn't seen the name on the book, nor cared...But she did read something on the inside of the cover.

"_The who writes their name in the "Book Of Deaths" shall own the power to read and posses Shimigami who rightfully owned it previously._"

"Now THATS strange." She told herself as her mind went crazy. Like a little kid ruining a room full of glass.

'Shimigami? Power? Power to read what?' She thought to herself as she walked, not exactly there all the way.

Rin sighed, she had finally gotten to her neighborhood from the subway and those animals followed her still...She possessed the book between the subway to her home...But she just wondered with curiosity what would happen...She stopped as she wrote in the book on the line underneath the statement her name.

"_Rin Mikia_"

This was the name, her parents had given her, she loved that name. Ever sense her parents died, it was the best gift she had. Everyone would tell her how pretty and beautiful her name was. She really liked it.

The book in her hands glowed a black aura surrounding it. The animals seemed though, unaffected by it. They only stood there near her. Like she was their friend or owner.

The name she had wrote in the book was printed on there, like it was here all along. She dropped the book as she noticed the embroidered name and tital... "Reaper..." She whispered to herself...'So, a Shimigami really DID own this?'

The sun was slowly going down as she held herself with her arms wrapped around her. She just, Couldn't believe it! It was impossible! But what had happened...She was afraid to pick the book up. But she knew she needed to go home. And leaving it, she didn't know what would happen.

She bent down picking up the side of the book as she slowly stood up straight. Only to meet with cold, Golden eyes...

AN: Yatta! I think the ending was rather good for this chapter! I will update soon!


	4. Rules

AN: Yes! 4th chapter! I Know I Know...I was thinking I should have called the last Chapter, "Books" instead of "Book" But oh well, whats done is done. Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Warnings: Violence, swearing, Deaths. And LONG description!

Chapter 4 : Rules

Rin gasped as she stared straight into cold golden eyes. Golden? There was no human alive with Golden eyes!

She took a step back as she noticed that this man, was Floating! FLOATING! Not standing, but feet not touching ground!

She finally took a good look at him, not knowing if he was speaking or not.

He looked strangely like the pale man she met just days ago. He had pale skin, like a white sheet with just a bit of color of life in him. Showing that blood runs threw his veins. He had the most gorgeous golden eyes, like the sunsets and molten lava. On the top over his eyelids were a bold red markings, that were clearly not makeup. His eyes were warm, yet with the way his face expression was, with the small slitted pupils, they looked cold and icy. He had four magenta stripes across his cheek bones, two on each side that reached from the tip to his jaw bone and before his ear, that were pointed, to the middle of his face. One longer then the other. And in the middle of his forehead was a dark purple wanning crescent moon. His silver white bangs curving around the moon like a shelter. He had the longest silver hair, but not like the human, he had longer hair that seemed to grow out past his feet, reaching his ankles. Like his feet had never touched the ground. Long silvery locks having a blue icy element to it in the shadows.

He wore two layers of black clothing. One an under shirt and over top a cloak that blew around the bottoms of his calfs. The material on the edges were ripped and worn, but as black as night. They were connected to each other by a skull broach loosely down to the bottom of his chest. The sleeves to his cloak were long on the edges and tighter fit around his shoulders. He also had these sashes over both his shoulder's, sewn only a bit so they wouldn't fly off, they hung behind him. Dark purple stripes embroidered around the edges of the sash, leaving about a half inch between the sewn ends. The sashes had hanging dark purple wanning crescents on each side hang down from a string. They were the only color to his outfit. His pants were tight fitted, but fit his figure very well. At the ankles the pants splited off ripped as one ripped side had a pair of black bells. His shoes were flat and were zipped up. At the tip of the shoes were a crossed skull, one side of the cross a bone, and the other a saith.

The man had Huge, black, layered feathered wings that most likely was able to give him the ability to fly. The feathers were long and battered as they were not neat, they were messy and showed the wildness of the said man and his life. Little claws on the very edge of the arm of the wings. More feathers sticking up over the middle joint. The long feathers when spreaded apart they hit to the backs of his knees. But when they were down relaxed they went past even the great silver locks.

But what caught Rin's attention the most was what the man was holding in his right clawed hand. Magenta stripes graced around his wrists also. But that was not an important detail. It was the Saith in his hand. The hilt of the great Saith was a dark black wood, very strong, it was impossible to break! And at the very end of the hilt was the blade hat symbolized death in so many different countries. The hilt had roots growing over the blade as it was detailed and sharp. Rin noticed that there was something embedded on the Saith. Right before the blade comes into view, there was an embedded of a black and gray dragon's wing. Flashes of memories came to her of when she saw that wind once before. She looked up to see what was hanging around the man's neck.

It was the same necklace as the human...

Rin's eyes widened as she looked up to see his face. The two, they looked so alike...But, the man she met a few days ago was human! She knew it! He had brown eyes and black hair! Not silver hair and golden eyes!

"Humans, you are all so rude..."The Shimigami mainly was just telling himself as the girl's mouth was a gaped, again.

Rin shook her head as she just couldn't believe what she was hearing. She must have gotten hit in the head by someone. This was just not true! She looked down at the book she was holding. Seeing the name and what he was...

" _Tashio, Sesshomaru Shimigami_"

'Sesshomaru...?' Rin thought as she shivered from fear...'That!, That means Killing Perfection! And Circle of Destruction! This guy Must be evil...To be a God Of Death...'She thought as she had beads of sweat come from her forehead.." Uhhhh, Mr. Sesshomaru...Is it not?" Rin asked trying her best not to show her fear.

"Yes...And what of it?" The Shimigami, Sesshomaru said as he lifted a slender brow up. ' This girl is shacking like a leaf.' he thought as he looked down to the book that was in her hands.." Give me that book." Sesshomaru ordered as he wasn't kidding.

"But, isn't it mine?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru gave her a distasteful look. "No, it's Mine." he said coldly as he reached for the book.

Rin didn't know what to do, it had his name on it. So she left him grab it.

But when Sesshomaru touched the book a crackling sound was heard as black lightning shocked his hand. Sesshomaru quickly pulled away as he glared at Rin with hatred!

" You SIGNED my book!" He yelled accusingly. No one would be able to see him. But they all could see Rin freaking out while looking at nothing.

Rin backed away once more as she nodded... " Yes...I did..." She said quietly as she didn't know what she did wrong.

Sesshomaru growled but had to clam down as he had his feet touch ground. His wings folding up against his back. " There is nothing I can do about it. But sense you signed it. I suggest you read the rules so I can still do my job!" Sesshomaru ordered as Rin blinked. " Rules??" She asked as the Shimigami nodded.

Rin nodded as she started to walk away.." Where do you think Your going!?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin turned around looking to him. " Home, to read this book..." She said as she turned away and walked. Sesshomaru sighed...' This will be worse then heaven for me...' he thought as he spreaded his wings and floated after her. The black animals following the Shimigami.

Sesshomaru looked around seeing all of the death around. There was a lot more that these humans never saw. Bodies hidden and stored in freezers and such.

Rin finally got to her apartment as she walked up the steps. Sesshomaru followed suit, but just went threw the wall into the apartment.

"This, is your home??" Sesshomaru asked, as he flew around looking everywhere. The animals sneaking inside as Rin opened her door.." Yes! It is! Now don't touch anything! I'll read your stupid book..." She said as Sesshomaru glared at her as he went right up at her face. His hair floating around in swirls

"That book is Not stupid! And if it is to you, well, it's YOUR book!" Sesshomaru said as he seemed kinda hurt from her words.

Rin looked down to the book in her hands.. " Mine?" She asked as the Shimigami nodded.." Just read it, you will then understand."

Rin nodded as she watched the Shimigami back off and stand on his feet instead of just floating. He watched her closely as she opened up the book and started to read.

There was no words on the pages, but there was this black page right before the start of the book. And slowly silver writing started to appear before her.

" 1._ Rin Mikia, now owner of the Book Of Deaths. Not only owns the book, but the Shimigami that previously owned the book._

_It is the job of the owner to make sure all deaths that appear in the book are made and the souls and spirits are placed in either Heaven or Hell._

_As stated in rule 2, the owner is to give all information on the deaths to their Shimigami._

_If any death is prevented then Shimigami will deal with it without the knowledge their owner._

_All Deaths are done for a purpose, changing it will cause total chaos."_

Rin read to herself out loud as she kepted noticing something.." I Own you?" She asked as Sesshomaru stared at her for a bit...

"No..." He said simply as Rin sweat dropped a bit.. "But...But it says so-" " I am not OWNED by anyone.." Sesshomaru said crossing his arms...

"But..." " I AM NOT OWNED BY ANYONE!" " Ok Ok! GOD!" " Don't mess with god...He will kill you...Or I will..."Sesshomaru said as Rin glared at him.. "What was that!?" She asked as she had her hands on her hips... " Nothing..." Seshomaru said as he thought to himself, where it was safe...' GEESE! She acts like my mother!' He thought.

Sesshomaru never met his mother. She was banished by the Master of Hell and Death. It was REALLY sad because it was by her own love. But he did have a reason to do that to her. But such information was useless a the moment. But, Sesshomaru was just never the same. He didn't have a loving mother who also, at the same time loved death. Just a death loving father. But all things of his father were not important either. Just the fact that he now had to follow this girl around and make sure she told him the people's deaths. Sense he could not steal or even touch the book.

But there were some things she didn't know. The Book Of Deaths didn't tell her All of the rules. It did not have to. But only Saton knew all of the rules of the deaths and the Death Books given to the Shimigamis. But she didn't have to know that, all the rules did was help. She would Have to give him the deaths as it tells her about how chaotic the world would be like.

And it would be. The world has to die, and the world has to live. It has to have both. Or everyone would starve and die all together.

Rin just kepted yakking on about the damn rules of the house...It wasn't even a House! It was an apartment!

"And you have to wipe your feet when you walk inside..." Rin said...She of course, never followed these rules. But she wanted to have a sense of authority... " Did you ever Notice...That my feet don't even touch the ground?" Sesshomaru asked... Of course he was standing on the ground now...But he knew she saw him floating before.

" Yeah..." Rin said blinking as she wanted to take a nice long shower. " Then, don't tell me what to do..."Sesshomaru said...He wanted to hang himself. Or go to hell...Whichever one was faster. But he watched the book as Rin set it down...He cursed himself for this.." Can you see the deaths that are to come?" he asked as he tried his hardest to be nice. But sounded more like an emotionless remark then anything else...Rin looked over to him as she walked to the hamper basket grabbing a towel..." Why don't you just look at them yourself?:" She asked before leaving to take a shower...

"You know Damn well I can't!" Sesshomaru called as he flew threw the wall as Rin was pulling her shirt up. But he didn't care. Just cringed at her annoying screams..." Come on!" he ordered as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her Threw the wall also with himself. This of course created a freaked out Rin. But he didn't care. " Now Read that book!" Sesshomaru ordered as he pointed towards the book..

" Ok ok, Fine..." Rin said to him as she rolled her eyes. She walked over and picked up the book flipping it open. It was strange, red lettering appeared onto the page like it was blood. Then it made a soild as the lettering turned black.

" _Mika Shojo, 1, April, 2007 Johnson's street."_

" It doesn't tell you how they die?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru shook his head... "If you knew, you would try to prevent it..."

"Prevent it? Why did you say that like it just wont show me?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru calmly walked next to her.." Because, I can see it clearly...But you, as a purely good human...Would try to stop death.." Sesshomaru said as Rin looked up at him.." Purely good?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. " Yes, Shimigami can tell what kind of soul any human or creature has...Oh, and the animals won't leave, if that is what you want. They follow death. As they are the symbols of death.."

" Oh Great." Rin said as she sighed and grabbed her coat.

AN: Ok, the chapter went far to long for there to have been death here...But it will Certainly be in the next chapter! Plus, the description was much. But I hope you enjoy it! I did in fact draw a fan art of Sesshomaru as a Shimigami. But I need my scanner to be able to show it. Man, I wish my birthday will come soon. I'll update soon!


	5. Clubs

AN: Important! I have updated 4/11/07, but for the past few days, I haven't been able to up loud my chapter, and it Really pisses me off. But yeah. Yay! My 5th chapter! I am So happy for the reviews I have been getting! I'm glad I'm not just writing stories to myself. I have been told, Sesshomaru Is a bit out of character. I also Love Humor, so I give Sesshomaru, Emotions...Not like crazy emotions where he looks like an idiot or something. But just, normal emotions, just less of them. Ok, I'll shut up now, here is the chapter!

Warnings : Swearing, violence, Deaths

Chapter 5 : Clubs

As Rin grabbed her coat and was out the door, the Shimigami was already down the steps floating. She really thought it was weird. He Looked human, and floating humans, well, was just plain Strange.

Sesshomaru truly wasn't enjoying this. Like he thought before, Heaven would be Far better then what is to come. And he knew damn well, that after a while of having to posses this human, people will be coming to find him.

But, that was till later. Have thing chop the girl's head off later.

The little and big black creatures just would either lazy around the home that they now called their own, or follow along tagging at Rin's ankles.

'Great, now I am the host of the zoo!? What kinda day this had turned out.' Rin thought as she thanked herself and her hatred of high high heals. Do not get her wrong, she did in fact wear heals. But not heals that would break and then she would twist and fall into the street. And everyone with common sense would know what would happen next.

Rin ran after the Shimigami she had Just met, who was just about to Kill someone. Oh what trama she will get now! First her freakish horrid dreams of her parents death. With the weird shadowed figure popping up out of nowhere. To her chasing after some, mythical creature.

And the worst of it, This guy was going to Kill someone!

The crowds of people were everywhere, more like sense it was time for all people to go out and party their asses off at the clubs. But in fact, Rin had noticed that they were heading to the, club slutty prostitute areas.

Rin despised this place, not because the women here would sell themselves for money to men. But, the men think that anyone walking around with boobs is a damn prostitute!

But most violence is caused by men and women also, men were not the only crazy bastereds in the world. But with humans, who are crazy in the head, even for a spear moment, kill. It is in instincts to be powerful and dominate. And killing others proves that. For Animal's, with humans they had laws, and had more control over such instincts. But, sadly many do not, and here in the streets with the women out at night, humans can take advantage of it.

Rin had taken a session about the human mind, maybe become a doctor. But her current job has given her enough income, for now at least.

The night was young and the humans were all out socializing. Sesshomaru mainly had jobs during the night, which wasn't a surprise, most death happens at night. Darkness matched death and death matched with hell and spirits. They all were connected.

The girl, women, Mika Shojo, was to die soon. Her soul would be taken to whatever place her soul is destined to spend all of eternity in. It could be Hell, it could be Heaven. But they only will be able to know once she has done her very last deed. The system of Hell and Heaven were judgmental, but if you did a great deed the very last minute, that might save that person's ass.

She was to die in a club, that was all the Shimigami would know until death had struck threw.

The Shimigami finally got to the actual club they were to wait for the death. Her time would be at 12:55.

The club the crowded, no Wounder someone was to die here. It looked like there was at least 300 people here. A long line that led to the front doors were this guard picked out people who were allowed and checked ID's.

People stood there dancing to music that was so loud that they could hear it threw the walls of the building. Women in short tight dresses and skirts while men wore tight jeans and showed their chests to pick up a hotty with.

Rin finally caught up with the Shimigami while he stood there watching humans mingle.

"What is the matter??" Rin asked as she looked over to him. Thinking that maybe he was jealous that humans got to interact with one another or something. Or the perve was checking out a girl.

Sesshomaru only scrunched up his nose. " You humans stink." Was all he said while Rin looked insulted, and secretly lifted her arm up to check herself. But placed her arm back down slowly as she went silent.

Sesshomaru wished of dearly wished he didn't have to be here. But a Shimigami had to do, what a Shimigami had to do! And that was to rip souls from humans bodies and brutally judge them!

Sesshomaru looked over to Rin. " You, get in line." He ordered as Rin looked over to him asking 'why' in her brown eyes.

" I need you to be able to read the book after I grab the girl's soul." Sesshomaru said as he hated that word, Need. The evil word that begged others for help.

Rin only sighed, she herself had never been in a club before, she hoped it wasn't all like what TV makes it like. But, when was TV ever wrong?

She complied as she waited in line. She was very pretty, but her cloths didn't help as she was afraid she would be rejected. She did have a blouse on that all she would need to do is unbutton it a little and guys would be her way in minutes.

Now, this club was one of the hottest out there, as everyone could see. They get at least 300 to 400 people a Night coming and drinking here.

Club Hintori was the name of the hot spot. There was music, food, a huge dance floor, lights, and a bar with all the margaritas you could buy!

And lots of people bought them. Most looked like the idiots of the century. But that didn't matter, because some will go to jail, if they get caught.

Sesshomaru was so very glad, he could just walk threw walls and fly, lines were overrated for him. He was HIM so of course.

Rin ended up standing in a useless line for an hour. A couple of girls that stood next to her prettied her up for the guard and she was going to have claim that all of them were of age to get inside.

And in the end, they all got into the great Club Hintori!

Rin held the black Book of Deaths in her hand as she weaved threw people dancing and hooking up with one another. Trying to find Sesshomaru. Man, the guy had Wings, it wouldn't be That hard to spot out.

And there he was, in the middle of the dance floor as people danced right threw him. Rude rude people.

But what was the most important was to find this Mika person and to make sure her death happens at 12:55.

Sesshomaru looked over to search for a clock. But now he knew how come people stayed for so long and waste their money on beer. No clock to tell them what time it was. Like an endless party.

Until the hangovers.

The teens and young adults danced and in corners were making out. Which looked more like they were doing far more then that. But Sesshomaru chose to divert his eyes away from that and search for Mika. For him, it wouldn't be hard. Humans gather around misfortunes. It would only be a matter of time.

Rin looked down to her watch seeing the time. 12:45, only ten minutes till death.

Rin had to admit, the club was very nice. The DJ knew what the hell he was doing and the songs were kicking. But, people were getting really routy, the smell of alcohol was in the air and breath of people all around as they swayed and laughed at their own stupidity.

Rin cringed as someone just screamed into her ear holding out his shirt and twirling it about while he held a glass of alcohol on his other hand. Rin hated over enthusiastic partiers, she wouldn't really Know about them. But she just thought that it wasn't necessary.

It was just about time when a huge crash was heard. A glass had fallen and a women was thrown to the ground. Another women was shouting something but none of it was heard from Rin's distance as she walked over as a crowd gathered watching the two women go at it. The works, pulling out hair and scratching with fake nails. Ripping straps from short dresses and trying to bend arms the wrong way. Hell was breaking loose.

Sesshomaru soon walked over to the scene, all he did was grin. He loved watching violence, it was such a sweet sweet medicine.

The women were now beating each other down. Getting on the ground and punching each other's faces and heads trying their best to get a hold of one another. Blood was spreaded all over the floor as someone was bleeding threw their nose. The women that had the better grip grabbed the other by the hair and pilled her up to eye level as she growled in a pathetic human growl and then slammed the women's face into the table standing closest to them. People gasping or cheery it on. The women who had a hold of the other was just continuously slamming the poor girl's face into the table. Mainly out of rage as it looked like.

The girl's face was damaged with even a tooth falling out. Her mouth was bloody and her nose was also. Heck, her nose might have been broken! Her hair was a mess as it was intangeled with the attacker's figures. The girl was helpless and was scared. But she soon stopped responding as her eyes rolled back and she fell over after the attacker let her go. Watching the beaten girl fall just somehow gave the attacker more rage. Obviously drunk, as she kicked the unconscious girl in the ribs sharply. The girl's blood splattered out threw her mouth onto the floor. Her teeth were pink as all of the inside of her mouth was red and bleeding as small rivers of blood trickled down the side of her face as she laid their. And yet, no one would put a stop to this. But, Rin was just freaking out as she was about to step in. But someone took a hold of her forearm.

Rin looked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru. All he did was shake his head as Rin stared at him with shined eyes. Saying of how cruel this was. To not help. This was the reason, Sesshomaru didn't like the ownership deal with the Book of Deaths. Humans getting involved, just made things more complicated.

The raged women gave a few more kicks until she heard a crack, it was a sickening noise to boot. Everyone around was quite only the music playing as the girl laying on the ground jerked and then stopped moving. Even when unconscious she would twitch and jerk a bit. Blood filled her mouth even more as it slowly ran down threw her eye sockets. She was dead, from a broken rib piercing a lung.

Sesshomaru walked over while people were trying to figure out what to do with the body. He was thankful he was invisible to the eyes of humans...Unless they were sensitive to spirits and such.

Sesshomaru dug his hand into the beaten body of the girl as he looked over to Rin. Signaling to get the book out as he pulled a white transparent spirit from the red and battered body. The girl looked scared and shaken as she looked around wondering what was going on.

The dead one looked over to her side seeing a man have a grip hold of her arm. She was still shaken until she saw her own body, on the ground, Lifeless.

All the girl could do was cry as she stood there holding herself as Sesshomaru pulled out his saith.

Rin's eyes widened a bit as she watched Sesshomaru, the Shimigami hold his saith at hand. But he just stared over to her as she blinked and then remembered that She had the book. Sesshomaru walked over next to her as he looked over her shoulder. Seeing where the girl, Mika belonged.

_Mika Shojo, BAD : as a child stolen a box of crayons, when a teen had smoked and took money from mother. _

_GOOD : Had given money to charity, had been a good daughter, has never cheated on lover, stopped a friend from preforming suicide._

_Heaven_

Sesshomaru nodded to himself as he didn't get the information on how she died, as he watched it. He walked over to the spirit once more as she watched guys drag her body away, most likely to get violated or something. Sesshomaru talked to her a bit and she just nodded. Rin tried to hear what he was saying, but couldn't over the music.

He swung his saith in the air and then placed it in front of him as he twisted it clockwise and pulled the weapon out. It was strange as there was a guy standing right were the saith was moving. Suddenly a white door with angels opened up as light shined threw. No one else but Rin and the dead Mika could see it. But it was beautiful, holy, and mysterious. There was just light, nothing else as Mika walked threw after waving to Sesshomaru goodbye.

Rin's eyes were unfocused, she had seen this...In her dreams! She took a good look at Sesshomaru...But just couldn't make a match, her mind would blank after she awakens. But, she was sure the dream would come again that night.

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked over to her. She was just, staring, he figured it was because of what he had just done. He would explain to her if she asks...But for now, it was time for her to go home...If that place she has was even a home. Sesshomaru walked off as Rin blinked and just followed on.

The first time she was ever at a Club, and someone dies. Rin sighed as she followed after Sesshomaru.

Something told her, that she was going to see a LOT more deaths.

AN: Hello all who read my fanfiction! I am sorry i have taken a while. Easter and getting sick took it's toll on me. I'm very glad to have finally updated. Review if you want! I'll update soon.


	6. Schools

AN: OK! I have been having problems with being able to upload my last chapter, Chapter 5. I will still be updating even though the stupid thing wont let me upload! Ah well, the more the better. I'll just have a lot more chapters coming at once. I really don't know whats wrong as everyone else are able to update. Man, I am SO pissed! Ok I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer : I do not own any Inuyasha character.

Warnings : Swearing, Violence, And Deaths.

Chapter 6 : Schools

The fading dream of death and blood, tears and fear. Fading smoke of mist and light as he shadowed figure seemed clear, even though the scene was fogged. It was backwards this time. The faces of the victims and murderer weren't seen clearly as the shadowed figure was bold and black.

Silver seen like a wave. Sending the murderer to hell with the flames and screams. As the poor poor deaths of the good were sent to heaven, the world of peace and happiness. Where things like the real world didn't effect them.

The real world was full of crap and crappy people. That was the truth, but it was also full of formatable things of amazement and wounder. Mystery and change.

As soon as the victims were gone, so was the dream. And someone was hanging over staring at her face , it was none other then the Lovable, fun hopping Sesshomaru the Shimigami! Yeah Right!

"What the Fuck are you doing!!" Rin yelled as Sesshomaru cringed at the girl. 'Such a rude girl...Maybe she was dropped as a child..' He thought as he backed off. Didn't want the girl to blow up...Even though she couldn't catch him.

Rin got up as she had school! She didn't have time for this! Her classes wont stop because she was being possessed by a Shimigami of all things!

She jumped out of bed as she hopped around jumping over her messy room to her closet, it WAS clean. But she didn't have the time to pick up after herself lately. She hobbled over to the bathroom closing the door as the said Shimigami stood there thinking how Weird humans were. It was like, please...Hobbling?

Sesshomaru just waited. He didn't want to see any, extra discards on the ground. So he stared at the wall, wich was Plain at that. But even so, the apartment itself wasn't to great. He walked threw a wall as he was now standing in the living room. There was a couch, a coffee table, brown. There was also a able under the window. Sesshomaru slowly walked over...Seeing a picture. There was Rin and two other people. Most likely her parents.

'Hmph, such a normal family. Why is the girl such a prick?' Sesshomaru thought as he sighed and just stared at the parents picture. They seemed cold and dead, threw the picture.

That was because they were dead. Shimigami could tell by photos if they were dead or alive. Because technology captured spirits and they use them to show people that they are there...Wanting their attention. But, it was a dangerous thing. Sesshomaru could be caught on tape, or photo.

Then, they would try to, Contact him. It wasn't like it would do anything. It was just fucking annoying. 'Ohhhh Ghost, if your here move something!' Those crappy humans just wanted a show.

Sesshomaru waited for a little while longer until the young girl just busted threw her door like she never heard of being Quite in her life! Sesshomaru feel sorta ashamed for such things to see. He was suppose to posses This girl?

"I've got to go to school! See you later!" Rin said as she ran out of the door. But Sesshomaru followed after going threw the wall spreading his huge black wings out as he floated behind her. " Don't forget your responsibilities." Sesshomaru ranted as Rin rolled her eyes soon remembering what had happened when she signed the book.

She was responsible for the Shimigami being able to get his predictions and deaths. Rin knew that, but she didn't know it was a 24/7 thing!

"Yeah yeah, man, you act like a stick is up your ass." Rin commented as Sesshomaru went and then smacked her behind the head. Rin looked More then shocked. " What the Fuck you asshole!" Rin yelled. Sadly, a man was standing right there looking like he saw a ghost as Rin just yelled at him! From his point of view.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...Urrrrg" Rin didn't even get to finish as the man walked off like she was the flu.

"Heheheheh, thats what you get when you mess with Shimigami. Dumb ass." Sesshomaru said as he floated along behind her as she ignored him. But what could she do? She never knew Shimigami were like ghosts in those horror stories that could touch real life things. Shimigami were supposed as not real at all! Just a religion or myth! That was all!

Rin glanced over, the Shimigami, wasn't real. It was just a dream. But, he did smack her head and it truly did hurt. That meant it wasn't a dream. It Had to be real.

Rin walked down into the train station as she took her seat. Sesshomaru just went threw the walls of the cavern of the train. Like some show off. But really, he just didn't like crowds. But Rin didn't know that.

She just didn't want him haunting her total life, ya know? She didn't have many friends already. Heck, it was surprising if she had any at all! But that was only what she thought, and her thoughts didn't matter much.

Rin entered the building of her collage walking threw the hallways as people suddenly gotten sudden chills as Sesshomaru floated right threw them! Rude much.

Rin scuffed at this and went to class. Sesshomaru was in total Heaven...In the Bad kinda way! Hell was more his thing. But, that was his expression on it. His fellow Shimigami deemed it strange. But, Sesshomaru was different then them all anyways. So why not speak differently too?

Hell was being able to hang around in darkness and walk out at night seeing the view. Heaven, was being in a room full of little humans trying to make themselves worthy for the adult world!

Rin sat down at her desk as she heard people squeal about how cold it suddenly got as they rubbed their arms.

The day started just fine, all of it's students were sleepy but Rin and a few others who were their to learn and not party. It looked like it was a huge bash. Most were out cold on their desks, and they all were connected like a big stadium.

Snoring sounds were sounded throughout the room.

"This is how you humans learn? No wounder..."Sesshomaru talked mainly to himself as he wondered why they seemed so stupid. That was of course, his own thoughts to it.

Rin looked over as she sunk her head down, she didn't read the text she was suppose to, but how could she? It was 300 fucking pages in like, two days! How the hell was she suppose to read that? When just about the same time she met this damn Shimigami...

"Miss Rin, can you please explain in summary what you have read in the last two days?" The teacher asked as it was more of a demand.

' I'm SCREWED!' Rin thought as she shot her head up. Sesshomaru snickering as he knew she didn't do any such reading sense he has known her!

"Shut up!" Rin harshly whispered, but the echoing walls.

"Pardon??" The Teacher asked as Rin looked over grinning widely as she covered up a nervous laugh. " Nothing Sir!" She replied as she sat down.

"You shouldn't act like a fool, no one but you can hear or see me." Sesshomaru smarted as he was now next to her. He held back details of that statement. But, she was already red with embarrassment and anger, didn't want the girl to explode..It might even embarrass himself.

The Teacher just yakked on and on about nothing really. Smart Ass.

Rin sighed as she wondered of her days here, and how her life seemed ignored and meaningless to those around her. I mean, she didn't even get Invited to the party, she wouldn't have gone anyways. But Still. She wasn't invited. What a drag life was.

But, Rin noticed this certain guy was looking horrible! Like he had drank 15 bottles and still lost the competition.

Rin would feel a poke and a nudge as she looked over at Sesshomaru who stared at her. They had eye contact and Rin still couldn't believe it. Golden Yellow Eyes staring at her questioning.

'What the fuck does He want? Can't he see I'm busy??' Rin thought

"Get the book out." Sesshomaru ordered as Rin pretty much sweat dropped as she sighed. Yeah Right she was getting that book out... The cursed book of dying people falling from the Sky pretty much!

"No!" Rin whispered harshly as she glared. Some people started to stare at her strangely before going back to their studies. Only the smart kids did that, the preps that only got in because their "Daddies" bought their way in so they wouldn't have to deal with their own bratty children didn't pay attention.

"Stop being a brat!" Sesshomaru growled as he wanted to throw the damn book at her Face! But he calmed down and just glared coldly at her.

"Your the brat..."Rin said coldly as she dug her nose into her book trying to ignore him...But, he plucked that book right out of her hands while throwing it off to the side. Which hit this guy, the guy that looked thrashed in the back of his head.

The kid fell over, blood spurting from his mouth as people around him freaked out jumping!

Rin stood from her chair as Sesshomaru floated there like it was nothing at all! Freak of Nature!

"Look what you've done!" Rin yelled at Sesshomaru, who in his place was this girl, a shy one at that. Who went up and bawled her eyes out for something she didn't even do! Rin was such a jerk sometimes.

Sesshomaru glared.." Open the Book." He ordered now as Rin nodded and took it out of her bag. Looking into it as she flipped the pages.

_' Shojiku Kamari' _

Rin gasped as she looked up over to Sesshomaru, then to the guy. She walked over to his still body, lifting up a wrist feeling for a pulse...But there was none.

She dropped the limb as it fell limply on the desk. "He's Dead!" Rin yelled as she backed away...Sesshomaru sighed. " I told you..." He stared but she just glared at him. " Shut UP!" She yelled as everyone was quite. Sesshomaru looked down at the book that faced up.

_Bad : ' Used Illegal drugs, drink alcohol under aged, raped 2 girls, Shihori Shoto 15, Minkia Jimku 16, Jail time, 4 years.'_

_Good : Helped father out of crisis, volunteered for canned food drive, year 15.'_

_Hell_

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked over.." Sad Sad thing...He wont last in Hell very long..."

"Hell!?" Rin asked...Quite Loudly as people kept looking at her like she was some spaz!

Sesshomaru sighed as he wanted to kick her. "Of Course, what else did I say? Candy land??"Sesshomaru asked, clearing being sarcastic about it. The girl pouting in an unattractive way.

Sesshomaru ripped the soul from the guy's body. His scared form shacking as he looked at death straight in the face... But had no real time to understand what was really happening as he was being pulled down to the round by his legs. Skeletal hands dragging him in threw Hell's doorway. His yells and pleads not noticed by anyone but Rin. Sesshomaru, he could care less for those who go to Hell, he himself personally liked the place. But, then again, he Is a Shimigami. Not destined to suffer for the rest of eternity.

"Why did he die??" Rin asked as people around her truly didn't know. But, he did have some big shiners under his eyes.

"From Drinking and drug abuse." Sesshomaru answered as he had spotted the cause of death in the Book.

He looked over to the young girl. He needed to start learning to remember people's names. Not like she ever told him. But, still... The girl seems to _attract _death itself. Something Sesshomaru feels truly sorry for.

AN: OK! I do not know how this chapter truly is, I have had my birthday and tests happening, along with a slight mental blockage, sighs. But all is well as I am back in track! Review if you like and have a good day! I will update soon!


	7. Beauties

AN: Ah! Thank you all viewers! I am glad didn't screw up in the last chapter! This will be more of Sesshomaru's background and such. I have been tired lately, ah well. It's the weekend! I have been watching Gravitation like there is NO fucking tomorrow! Ok, I'll shut up about my own life!

There Will be Romance, IN the later chapters...Sorry, I must get the two to at last know each other for a week before anything can ehhh, Really happen. Next Chapter will be perfect for that. Thank you for your reviews and concerns.

Warning : Swearing, Violence, and Deaths. Did I mention Swearing?

Disclaimer : I do not own ANY Inuyasha's characters. But the characters I come up with out of my ass to fit the story.

Chapter 7 : Beauties

"Where the FUCK is he!?" A very loud person yelled from his chambers. He was pissed and his girl just broke up with him! She wasn't his fir st love, mostly, she was just an easy fuck...To him. Life just sucked for him now! His father has been having a slight depression and HE had to deal with it!

Servants that wanted to not be tortured stayed away from him. But the young one either Wanted help or didn't. An if they ignored him, he would torture them but hanging them upside down and bashing their heads in with a very sharp, Mid Evil type bat!

"Why hasn't he come back already?" He asked himself, long hair flowing just past his ass as he stood from his bed. The room surrounding him was his very own. The walls covered, painted in real blood that stayed for all eternity as a reminder for these who dared get on his bad side. Black draps falling from the top of his bed like a canopy. Silky sheets and covers over his bed that were blacker than night itself!

The young one was a Shimigami, deep within the depths of Hell itself! The place as petty classy, for Shimigami. Servants were people who died who were sent there by other Shimigami. But for them, the dead human souls, they lived nowhere really. They got lucky if a Shimigami wanted to fuck them. They would at least have one night's sleep on a bed.

The dark figure who has been frustrated and yelling for the past two days finally lamed down as he needed to go to the Devil Lord himself to ask of something.

The Shimigami who had the long silver hair walked out of his room as the servants cringed from fear itself of him!

He had long black wings, they were neat though and in place. His hair tide up in a low pony tail. Two triangle ears of a dog planted on top of his head. Huge golden eyes that made the ladies melt before him. A long black jacket flowed behind him as he wore a blood red tie over a black satin shirt under his jacket. A blood red sash over his shoulders flowed lightly around him as he walked. He had long black slacks, wearing black leathered shoes. He wasn't as, decorated, he seemed like a human almost. But, he didn't have the power to turn human whenever he wanted. As he already had a settled date of each month when he is to turn human. But, he has no powers at all, he cannot protect himself in the least at that state. There was one skull imprinted on the right end of his sash. Representing that he was a Death God.

He did a have a saith, but it wasn't a powerful object as his elder brothers and father's was, as he had A 'Death Key'. It seems like a corny ass name, but it was a powerful object. The worlds of Heaven and hell was full of mysterious magics and mysteries. The Key could open up almost all of it's secrets. But of Gods and the Devils. They were far too powerful. But mind you, only two people had Saiths an the rest powerful blades, or Daggers, any kind of weapons. Even a gun, if the Shimigami was new.

Saiths and the Death key, they each had a different power, a different purpose between the Worlds of Heaven and Hell. Angel's all they could do is make miracles, and sometimes they are just Sucky miracles!

And this very Shimigami was named, Inuyasha.

He wasn't just the most feared, at the moment, but the most loud! His father was never loud...Just, cruel and cold. Not to his sons, but to every one fucking else he sure was!

But that was life wasn't it? The parents treats annoying kids like crap, but with their own they treat their own little brats like kings and queens. Bastard...

Inuyasha saw most things to be, quite enjoyable...Blood gushing out of dead human souls, Shimigami cringing at the mere sound of his name. That was the life, That, was true power.

Well, that was what they were taught.

_'Power is the thing that separates the weak from the strong, and emotion is the number one weak.'_

As recited by his father himself. The man was not just a power hungry freak...But a BIG player too!

How Else would Inuyasha and his brother become born? Not by damn Love, thats for sure. Maybe, the physical kind...But not emotional. Who Knows how many little devils are running around the Under World of Flames, as nicknamed.

But, Inuyasha loved, but was soon cold as that love was just like death. Just like his Life!

Bloody and messy, as Inuyasha remembered it to the goriest points. Mostly just from his own prospected.

The scene was like, of dark roaring flames, bursting threw the grounds as the beauty of beauty swished her hair out of her way, letting it fall behind her. Her and her seductive smile casting light to shine threw the dark caverns of his heart! He, he had followed her around, her an Angel, pure, but rebeallous. That was why Inuyasha even gave it a chance to come. But, the beauty had other pleasures, other than serving herself to the world like a steak. She loved to turn down 'Lowly' devils, as God had explained their kind, Shimigami kind, to be.

Inuyasha clutched his fist as he remembered that day, when he knew his father was truly Right!

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha had finally confronted the beauty as he as blushing like a school boy, and shacking like a nerd getting ready for his first Freshmen Friday. Inuyasha had told her of how he met, it seemed like a magical beginning to him._

_Inuyasha was walking by, after a human had gotten ran over by a train, those funny ones that just made the young Shimigami laugh. He had seen many things, even so young as he was, but he had never seen someone comforting an unintended child, just randomly...And judging by th slight Holy glow around the form, they weren't human either. Inuyasha hid behind a wall in th allies, watching as the women comforted th young child, like if it as her own. But, it as the women's Smile that did it all. That made the Shimigami want to be a part of her life. To just run in their and have the women fall madly in love with him! Yeah, but that was only fantasy, nothing in REAL life ever had That come true._

_After that Inuyasha wanted to know everything about her! Until he found out how she got to her home. The Heaven's Gateway... His heart was crushed, but he still hadn't given up. He only had told his brother, but the guy didn't know anything about love! But, he had a good head on his shoulders and observed how couples would cry for their loved one's deaths._

"_Just Stalk her for a bit, see what she's all about. Just don't get caught, little brother."_

_Heh, it was his elder brother, and he was pure evil!_

_Inuyasha had done so, and had found out how she seemed to practice her brilliant smile to others also...This brought a strange rage in the Shimigami, and the poor poor Hanuyo knew Nothing of it. But he knew, that when he was human, he really couldn't control his tears of anger and jealousy._

_One night, when he was in his human form, he had come threw to the human world, with a little help from his careless brother. But, Father would have disapproved, but it was none of the Old man's concern anyways. _

_Inuyasha walked towards a streets where he had last seen the beauty threw the portal. She was their, flirting with some men, her brightness shining the room. Inuyasha couldn't do anything but stare. But he was soon caught, the beauty lazily glazing her eyes about, spotting his gaze. She only smiled, in a smug like way, but to Inuyasha it was Heaven in Hell for him! The man thought, that was with HIS beauty found out who she was smiling towards. Inuyasha had to run! He had no power to fight back! In the human world, things were far different._

_As a Shimigami, they couldn't take life unless it was soul purpose to, that the books of Deaths had told them that they were to die. They also couldn't create fights with the living. Doing such things that would revile the Shimigami was forbidden and doing so, unless son of the Devil Lord of Shimigami himself, would have their soul destroyed, liquidized, gone._

_The Beauty followed him..._

_After an hour or so of running his guts out, Inuyasha had finally stopped resting his legs as he caught his breath._

"_Hello?" The Beauty asked as sh rounded the corner finding a human. There wasa glow that surrounded her figure as Inuyasha looked up at hr wide eyed. All the creature did was smile as she watched his mouth go agaped by the sight of her. This always amused her as she formed a cruel plan for him, she knew that deep down into his soul was dark dark spiritual aura's._

_Inuyasha gulped as his breath hitched in his throat forcing him to be unable to talk. The beauty bowed and introduced herself as Inuyasha returned the gesture as he found his voice once more. The Beauty only asking simple question as she tried to keep the humans mind in track._

"_Will you go out with me!?" The young Inuyasha blurted out as he accidentally interrupted her. The women before him blinked a few flattering times as it looked as though she were to say no. _

"_Yes..." She answered as Inuyasha's heart leaped up, his head perking up as his eyes were wide like saucers. He was astounded as he asked her to meet him the every next day._

_But, with his own stupidity he had forgotten that he would not be human! But he planned on showing her, his true self. She was clearly an Angel from the skies. He knew he would be gentle about it. But, sense She shows herself to the public, he had to do so also. Shimigami had the power to, yes, it was just very very risky on their part. Inuyasha was surprised that the beauty that haunted his mind would frolic around with humans like she was one of them. That might have been a big thing that made Inuyasha so, attracted to her. She didn't care what others around her thought, she didn't even care for the God's rules. _

_Rules,that was what kept him from doing such things in life. But, Love was what forced him to continue._

_Inuyasha didn't even think his elder brother's advice would actually help...He actually thought that it would have backfired on him. But, that most likely was what his elder brother was hopping for._

_Inuyasha was keeping it real, no wings on his back though, he of course wore the favorite Shmimgami color, Black. He was styling though, as he waited for the women that changed his perspective of life come to see him._

_Sadly, his vision was bing crushed in the making._

_The beauty, the Angel, was with someone else._

_Inuyasha could not believe it! Maybe, it was her brother? But how was that possible? Her arm was hanging off of his! And His meaning that jackass that was GONNA die!_

_The beauty and her newly acquainted man walked up to Inuyasha. Th women gasping as she acted like she didn't remember.." Oh! Why are you here? And why is your hair..." She started but Inuyasha had interrupted her. " What are you Saying!? You told me you would go out with me! I was the one who asked you! Me, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha blurted out as the man with the Angel moved towards th angered silver-haired weirdo cracking his knuckles. " Yo, Freak! Go to a damn salon and dye you old ass hair!" The man said as he swung a punch. But with Inuyasha as an enemy, you didn't want to fight as the Hanuyo Shimigami strike a jaw crunching punch right square on his face! _

"_Fuck YOU! I wasn't talking to you! Pussy!" Inuyasha attacked with his words at the man who fell over to the ground as the bone of his jaw was pointed out of his flesh._

_Blood was pooling all on the ground as th women accompanying him did nothing. Many people cam over yelling for someone to call 911. But they all just watched as Inuyasha huffed and caught his breath. The beautiful Angel only smirked as she soon was in a gentle laughing fit as she watched all of this unraffel in front of her. It was too amusing._

"_You are a Shimigami...I knew it from your Dark aura, but thought you were smart enough to hide it from me...Or, is it because, Your a filthy Half Breed?"_

_The women asked as Inuyasha was taken aback from such harsh words as he confronted her defensively. " But, I only wanted you to see the real me! The one that so dearly has fallen for you!" Inuyasha said as his cheek flushed with a bright pink shade as he spoke of his heart._

_But the women only laughed. " Love!? Such things from such a Lowly creature...You know not what love is, and no one, especially someone of Holy blood running threw their veins. You are a creature that Love can never seek to be with. You a disgrace, just rot in the dept of hell. " The women said coldly as Inuyasha soon realized seeing the Beauty as what she truly was. Watching her lips grace into a mocking laugh. _

"_I knew all along, I didn't even have to bring this man with me to show you...I would never dare be seen near such a pitiful creature...Such as yourself." The women said coldly as many people watched this scene laughing and giggling at Inuyasha thinking that he was just a sad attempt seeing such Beauty with him would be sad, their children would have been strange as Inuyasha looked to be a strange creature all by himself._

_Inuyasha's face grew a lot redder from embarrassment as he watched his Love turn her back to him. His eyes stung as he had no reason as to why, his heart hollow as h stood there all alone, even with his efforts, he ended up alone._

_He lifted up his face only to feel two wet droplets fall, sliding down from the side of his face..._

"_Kikyou..."_

The Bloody part of That memory was that he had murdered the man that was with Kikyou. Yes, watching the man's blood seep from his body was great pleasure to his eyes. Although he had forgotten the punishments he was to ender after such a deed. Killing without the orders of a Book Of Deaths.

As soon as his flashback of pain was over he soon realized that he was soon coming to a end of hi walk as he walked threw a narrow dark hallway. Only lit by the backgrounds of fire burning flesh and souls.

There was a huge tall black door that showed that all who entered, might not return. He entered and soon was covered by darkness.

" Father, I know you were to send me to th nother world, despite what has happened in the past. So I have come to save you the trouble...I would like to go to Earth, The Living World to retrieve your Eldest Son and heir." Inuaysha said as he noted to himself, 'And Kill him MYSELF!' He thought as his father nodded to his youngest son. As his father as in fact the Devil Lord himself!

"Yes, you retrieve him..." InuTashio repeated as Inuyasha bowed. He knew, for some ODD reason, his father liked his Eldest better...But, Inuyasha was Glad for that! That means his father int as...Creepy as he is to his Eldest.

Inuyasha left as he had permission from the best of the Best to raise to Earth and search till no end for his elder brother! Which meant, he might be able to take revenge on a certain Angel...Or, sadly fall into her clutches once more.

"I Swear that once I get to you, I will kick you hard in the head till your head splits..." Inuyasha swore to himself as he headed to leave immediately!

"Sesshomaru!!"

AN: OK! Most of this All was OBVIOUS But Ah well! It explains Inuyasha as he will be soon to...What exactly! An Oh Man I almost spoiled it. I'm sorry it took me so long! I had to come up with more text for the sad sad story of Inuyasha's love life. I will update soon!


	8. Shinigamis

AN : I would like to thank All who reads my beautiful story! There will be a bit of...Hmm...Noticing between Sesshomaru and Rin. But I must say I plan on having Poor Poor Inuyasha have a bit of a happy ending also...You saw in the last Chapter how Screwed up his life is! But here will be another little surprise that will create More of a Comedy into this gory story of Blood and detailed guts! Just to break the Ice I suppose. Man, I'm Really coming threw and actually Thinking of what I will put into my work! Instead of just winging it like always. Alrighty than, I will shut my face and be ON with the story!

Disclaimer : I do not own Any Inuyasha characters, Just the Bloody victims. Nor do I own the wonderfully addicting song "Let's Make Lots Of Money" by Opportunities!

Warnings : SWEARING, Brothers fighting, Cheesy Come Backs, of and the ALL time favorite, DEATHS

Boy, I'm having TOO much fun with this. ON WITH THE SHOW!...'Man I act drunk, even when I would never drink a drop of alcohol...Heheh,' I'll Shut Up now.

Chapter 8 : Shimigamis

'It has been a week, a whole 7 DAYS of dealing with a snobby Shimigami, deaths that seem to just spill out of my own Closet! Oh, And my boss thinks I spend TOO much time at parties. PARTIES!? Me? What the Fuck is THAT suppose to mean?' Rin thought as she walked own the sidewalks of Good Ol Tokyo.

A Shimigami following right behind young Rin who looked more pissed that a pregnant women having a mood swing! And yet she Still thinks it's All a dream...

That morning, Still she would Scream her fucking Head off thinking Sesshomaru was a perv trying to steal her undies. Feh, she WISHED he would do that! But, he Had to admit, she didn't try stopping him from doing his job...Unless you count the last, 15 times he wanted to see the book.

It was like, grab and take with the brat. Sesshomaru was surprised Himself that he lasted this long with the girl. Yes, GIRL...No women would be This annoying...But, Sesshomaru didn't like being Near women...That always tried to grab Something. Watching them stare at him like a piece of meat. It's no WOUNDER why he hates the living!

But he was glad...He didn't have to really DO anything for work..Except rip people's souls from their battered bodies and judge them like a piece of meat...Wait that was the Book Of Deaths. Hmmm, well the two have Something in common! I mean..A Book definitely has no Heart.

But it was interesting...Human life seems so...Stupid and plain. Well, Rin's Life was Stupid and Plain. She is like a god damn work AHOLIC! Poor poor little child. Sh has No idea what life is about...Making it out of your way to kill yourself! Hurray!

The days of the week seemed pretty boring. Sesshomaru imagined humans living very...Difficult Rich lives. Like on TV. Yes, but Rin didn't even have That, a stupid box that drained brain cells Right threw your eyes. It's no Wounder why she is such a stiff!

But, there was One thing Sesshomaru learned from Rin's life...Sushi, can KILL.

The Only thing exciting in Rin's life was, she attracted Death like how a bikini modal attracts lonely truck drivers.

And there was Always death around.

Run overs, robbers, rapists, gun shooters, husbands wanting a better girlfriend but the wives would blackmail them. Stuff like that, and many many more. Like CRAZY people.

There weer some pretty strange ones out there, most of them, went to Hell. Lots of Suicides ya know?

Rin soon got used to all of the crap...She soon started to get more nightmares also...It was natural, seeing the frightened souls being ripped out of their bodies right after they have been murdered or slaughtered.

And the Worst part was, Rin couldn't even turn in those who killed the poor victims. No one would believe her. 'Oh, My Shimigami was sent to take their soul to the norther world.' Yeah RIGHT! They would send her to the coocooben. Or th Happy House as some people would call it.

Rin sighed as she had another weird day at work. Thanks to Mr. Courious Ass...Papers would be thrown onto the ground, making people think the building was Haunted!

But what could she do? He aimed an ashtray at her head, which made many customers run out like Scooby Doo would after seeing a damn stupid Spider.

Kagome walked in with her boyfriend, which Didn't make her feel ANY better! Just made her think of how much her life SUCKED!

Sesshomaru just would make fun of the scardy cat, Hojo. But Rin had to admit in her mind. Kagome was Damn lucky, she had some guy, and who Knows what thy did behind closed curtains. But, Hojo doesn't seem like the type. Most likely would cry.

Kagome was trying to hook Rin up with some guy, But, That didn't happen. Who wanted to be near TWO Hojo's?

So, Rin just went out to lunch and walked back, more like ran as she was in NO mood to deal with dead people! That day seemed to just take Forever!Like her miserable life.

She would go home and get sleep, ignoring said Shimigami who would stay up all night rummaging thew things to look at pictures. She didn't know why he was so interested in her pictures. But, she noticed every day he would stare at the picture with her dead parents in it.

She wanted to ask..But, he seemed kinda, scary when in a dazed moment...Like a Ninja who was thinking of how to kill their opponent.

She would just sleep off all o her thoughts, preparing to wake up thinking it all was a dream. Just a Horrible Dream.

The 8th day.

_Beep, Beep, Beep..._

Rin shot up expecting someone to be standing down over her like a hovering ghost and scream...But, no one!?

Rin looked around as she blinked touching her face.

'Was it all a dream!?' Were her thoughts as she pinched herself on the face. But out of the corner of her eye she spotted the Book of Deaths sitting on he night stand.

"Maybe, the Shimigami just doesn't want to look like a freaky pervert today?...About Time!" Rin told herself as she looked around, expecting some sort of object to come flying her way.

Nothing...

Rin looked around herself as she sat up in her futon. 'Where the heck is he? He would have cracked a Half Ass joke by now...' Rin thought as she pushed the overs from her thin frame swing her legs to the side getting up. She slowly crepted, making sure this wasn't just some trick or joke. But, as she looked around..No one was around... "What Kinda POSSESSING Shimigami IS this guy??" She asked herself, now completely confused...He wasn't even freakishly staring at the picture on the hallway table.

He didn't even leave a fucking Note. Man, he was such a Jack Off!

Wait?...

'Why am I freaking Out about this? He is finally Gone!' Rin thought as she looked around sill unconsciously. But soon stopped as she realized something...'Am I getting...Used to him?' She asked herself in her mind as she looked up..'No, I'm...I'm just...Lonely...' She thought as she nodded..That had to be it...She finally had, Someone to talk to...Instead of herself...

Rin shook her head...It couldn't be it...He was an Annoying know it all Shimigami who made her tell him who was going to die next. He was no friend. Rin's eyes widened a bit...Why would sh even put th word Friend and Him in the same sentence...

She looked over to the microwave seeing the time as she gasped! She was almost late!!

Rin ran around slabbing on lots of deodorant and pulled on some clean cloths. That day, she had to go in for work, than an hour after work she had classes. It was going to be one Heck of a day!

If ONLY she knew the half of it!

Sesshomaru walked down the streets, something was coming, he could sense it. He didn't want the young brat to get involved so he was in Human disguise. Much help That would do, she could see spirits. But he could sure damn well try!

He just didn't want there to be a scene...But, Maybe him being invisible to the eye, would make him look a little bit less crazy. Or, maybe whoever was coming wouldn't recognize him as a human...But he knew, they were after him...It's Been 8 days.

The streets were just filled with humans, and weird females staring at him like he were candy for a little kid. Humans, so very strange with their expressions of what looks like hunger.

But, at Least he ' have the strangely decorated outfit on..No, that was only when he was a Shimigami like. Nice black suit with the Death God symbol of a dead human, or maybe Demon skull embroidered on the pocket of his suit. Not something flashy or anything.

But that day, as going to be True Hell.

The Shimigami Inuyasha had used his saith to open a portal to Earth once more.

The pained memories of Kikyou flooded his mind as he walked threw to touch living ground. Death, that is what he could smell in the world of Living...Stupid humans, thinking the were invincible. The only creature invincible were the creatures of Hell and Heaven. And you now had to be born of such, with Devils...Angels, the Gods and the Big man, leader of All the Kamis was a pussy and chose anyone who just wanted a damn job!

Inuyasha searched around as he hovered over humans stretching his long black wings as he lifted off the ground and into the skies for his search.

No matter What happened, he was going to punch his brother in the jaw, make him uncouncious and than Drag that guys Ass down to hell an have their dad have his way with him!

Rin ran between people as she rushed herself to get to the train station. But stopped short as she saw a huge shadow float by. She looked up seeing a HUGE bird...'Bird?' She asked herself as she remembered that night she saw a Huge bird, just like that go against the moonlight...'Maybe...'She began as she changed course.

As guessed, no way in Fuck is a bird ever going to become as big as these fat ass birds! That werent even fucking Birds!

Inuyasha was that fat Ass bird in the sky as he spotted a familiar figure as he swooped down. The figure walking fast into the closest ally, he was caught! What else could he do but kick the Fat Bird's ass? Nothing really...

And the figure as guessed was none other than Sesshomaru the Shimigami! His saith ready or some ASS WHOOPIN!

The two figures clashing as sparks from metal flashed unknown to the world around them. All except for a young women who was watching the fireworks from afar while now having to run a 100 to 500 meter dash before hitting ground with the two fighting, people?

'NO! They are Not people! They are FREAKS OF NATURE! Must Remember this!' Rin thought, but had to make sure Sessho-dumbass didn't destroy the whole town!

But, strangely. Nothing was effected with the two! It was like from the Movie 'Ghost!' Well, to the human living world, they were pretty much Ghosts. Just, they dressed better.

The two brothers swooping up twisting around each other, using their great wings to carry them up higher and higher into the sky as they spoke between clashes of metal.

"WHY-

THE-

FUCK-

HAVEN'T-

YOU-

COME-

BACK-

YET!?"Inuyasha yelled between clashes as this was what Sesshomaru knew was going to happen! But, a good fight was in order as he hadn't fought in what? 8 days? It was about time for some action and skills to be used in the Art of Combat!

Rin soon was at the scene looking above her as she saw TWO Shimigamis!

"Why would someone such as You care for my absence!?" Sesshomaru asked as he had to make his words and sentences SO complicated! Maybe, he just didn't want people to know what he truly was taking about! Or so he would win All arguments!

"Father has been SO down without his damn Pussy!" Inuyasha growled as he slashed his saith down across his elder brother's chest forcing the fabric of his attire to tear and blood soon dripped threw as flesh was cut. But strange thing was, once the blood touched the ground, it looked as though it was burning threw the concrete, but than would disappear right after. Rin could only watch.

Sesshomaru hissed as he stood his area of the air, wings fluttering as he kept height.

"Really, Why have you come? Missing your little _Angel_? Is That it?" Sesshomaru asked calmly as he knew that was a sore spot for his younger, to think, They USEUALLY get along...At least on being able to be in the same room terms.

"NO you damn cock sucker!" Inuyasha yelled outraged as Sesshomaru just stared at him.

The Shimigami Sesshomaru looked down sensing the one he is possessing...'Isn't she suppose to be at work?' He thought as Inuyasha blinked looking at his elder...Was he checking out Ass at a time like this?

Rin and Sesshomaru's eyes locked as they both couldn't pull away from each other's gaze.

Rin's heart raced as she couldn't explain this feeling she had in her stomach...His eyes were so intense...She was either afraid he would come down and Eat her face off, or that she would be haunted by such pretty eyes in her sleep forever...'Pretty?' Rin thought as she didn't think she would think a Shimigami was pretty in Any way possible! They are Gods of Death.

Sesshomaru soon pointed his saith towards Rin as her eyes widened thinking he would come for her soul! Rip it threw her live corpse, ripping a hole threw her body leaving a bloody scene. Leaving many mysteries of the cause of her death behind.

His posture elegant as Inuyasha followed the invisible line to spot a human girl, standing in the streets staring up at them like they were as visible as pigs flying in the sky!

"I am Possessing that Girl, Rin." Sesshomaru's words were vivid and clear as spring water in the mountains, yet it was so very mucky to Inuyasha's ears.

AN: OK, I just put a eye locking scene in there, I didn't realize this little scene would take so very long to make it's point. But, I rather like it, myself...It only really took me, three to two hours of my time,To type it, and about three days to think of it all. I WILL have more of a romance coming, baby steps baby steps. Review if you like, I'll Update Soon!


	9. Questions

AN : Thank you all for reading my last Chapter! I, I plan a good Yoai fanfic for all you Yoai loving freaks like myself! The story said on my profile, The Bachelor, well..It will be exactly that...But with a different Name and I will be using only Inuyasha characters...I couldn't remember the 20 made up names I shot out of my ass. So this will be better! I Will still consistently be updateing this story 'Disturbance', It's just, I Have written material for this story 'The Bachelor/ The Real World', I just purposed to you all a while back. But the computer it is saved on, has No Internet...And it was a bit of a weird Wing it start off. But yeah, I like seeing Different types of stories. And this one I bet no one would have thought of, well, for a Yoai at least. Do not worry as this will help ease my mind and think up great Deaths for 'Disturbance' as I'm sure the people in my new story, "The Real World" will all want to kill each other. Yo from after that show, 'The Real World' will inspire my blood lusted mind. And no worries, this story is not ALL Yoai, just so you know.

AN 2 : OK! This chapter, there will be a Bit more realization...Most likely lots of Accusing. But all is good as it will consistently grow as they must face much Hell sense Sesshomaru is the Heir to being the Lord Devil himself! Ok! I'll shut up about the story and just Give it to you!

Warnings : Swearing, Violence, Loud Yelling, Bloods from the pits of Hell, DEATHS

Chapter 9 : Questions

From what Rin could see, The damned Shimigami was talking about her! Pointing his damned evil object, mind you nothing Gross, at her! With this other Shimigami next to him.

' Who was that anyways? He looked like a suit, even Sesshomaru the Great Shimigami wasn't a suit.' Rin thought sarcastically as she looked up at them. The second Shimigami staring at her, but soon turning away as did Sesshomaru.

'Why...'She asked herself but didn't answer..Not like her fucking questions mattered...But suddenly the second Shimigami flew down to Rin and just pinched her cheek.

"Your possessing This little human??"Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru flew down all graceful like, man Rin hated that, as did Inuyasha.

"Yes." Was ALL Sesshomaru said. Hey, it wasn't like he was PROUD to be possessing this girl.

"LITTLE!? I'll have you know-"Rin started but Inuyasha glared at her.." You have NO IDEA what will come to you because of this!"Inuyasha snapped strictly as Sesshomaru just stood there as he knew his little brother would soon be yelling at him..

"And YOU! HOW the Fuck did this puny Human get a hold of your book!?" Inuyasha asked as he wanted to slash his brother's face till it left scars, but could not...Father wouldn't approve.

"A bum took it..."Sesshomaru replied as Inuyasha growled.." YEAH a Bum took it!"He yelled as Rin glared.." I'M NOT A BUM!"Rin yelled into their sensitive ears as Sesshomaru and Inuaysha hissed at their pain.

"I didn't say it was you...Rin." Sesshomaru said as Rin blinked..

"You used my real name..."Rin said as she couldn't believe it..But saw Sesshimaru glare. "And? Don't get so Mushy about it."

Sesshomaru soon was quite as he just walked away slowly, his wings folded against his back as he soon stopped, looking up at the skies. " I must warn you...Life wont be as easy anymore..."Sesshomaru suddenly said as Rin blinked, confused with his words as Inuyasha keh'ed.

"Your damn Right! Because I'M going to have to stay with you until you come Home!"

Rin looking over to the Shimigami with dog ears. "Home? You Shimigami have Homes?" She asked kinda shocked as she assumed they lived in haunted houses or just wondered around.

"Of COURSE WE HAVE HOMES!" Inuyasha snapped harshly as his hair stood up a bit, making the silver main fluffy as his wings bunched up against him showing his anger like a Halloween cat!

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru silently responded as he looked over his shoulder slightly to his brother and Rin.

"We Live in Hell..."Sesshomaru replied to Rin's dieing question as his cold golden eyes shined a bit from the reflection of the sun.

He knew deep within his heart, now that Inuyasha was here, Rin will soon come in contact with something even worse than Hell itself. But it was something he had no control over, not only that, but Inuyasha held a very important object. Something the Angels thought Hell's Spone shouldn't own.

Not to mention, The Kami's and the Great one of them all, wanted the three powerful Devil Shimigami dead.

It was typical, to think that the Great Kami's were all good, forgiving..But yet their minds were filled with greed, just like everyone else. Angels were no lesser than Humans, as they were in fact Humans themselves, spirits. Shimigami's were spirits of evil humans, or demons...But a Demon as a Shimigami was very rare, most would say, only the three Devil Shimigami were the only demon Youkai Shimigami. Heh, maybe That was why Kami's all wanted them dead. But, they are beings OF the dead, as were the Angels. They could not die...But there was one thing that spirits right as well call Death.

The silence had lasted long enough as Rin stared down at her watch sighing a great deep sigh. " I right as well call in sick..." She told mainly herself as she pulled out her cell phone. The newer Shimigami has such, contraptions...But fr the older more wise, they knew how to communicate miles from each other threw Spiritual mind connection. Or so say, Telepathic.

But, with spirits caught in the living world, who cannot let go of their pasts, they Use, human made technology, to communicate. Or threw Dreams...

Sesshomaru soon walked back over to his brother and Rin, watching her talk on the little phone, This Sesshomaru always wondered...How?...That was a Great Question that Most cannot answer, If the question wasn't Meant to be answered. But he wondered of, How, how can you speak threw such a thing?...And know that what the other says...Is correct?...How does it show threw? How does any of the strange objects humans have created over the years...How do they come to being?...But How wasn't the only question, as Sesshomaru pondered about this, noticing that the young girl now was smiling up. Most likely because she had gotten off the hook for work that day.

Inuyasha only huffing as Rin called for them to follow, she seemed happy...But Why?...Why was the second great question. Why was just like How...Almost exactly, just, How was asked for when they wanted to know how something Works. When Why is asking for the purpose.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed after young Rin, she was happy, That was Sesshomaru's question in his mind, before he drifted off into his own world. People told him always that he thought far too much...But, while you think, you do not talk. And when you do not talk...You listen, when you listen..You Learn, You Question, You Know.

Knowledge, as Sesshomaru thought, was only for those who desired it, and only those who would listen truly Deserved it. Unlike Inuyasha, and even Rin who do not listen to reason at times.

Rin was happy, she knew that she had smiled, and she truly hasn't been able to do that sense, well, sense that day she was alone. The darkness in her heart that crepted over the fleshy organ like a spider, ready to feast upon it.

Now, she wasn't really alone, she soon realized that...Shimigami's were Real. Well as real as her mind was forced to see. They weren't real in the eyes of others. She was the...Only one...As she thought of it, her heart ached once more. She might be just...Imagining it all...Than, she would be once more alone, maybe even worse. But, she could Fell them, their long strands of hair blowing past them, around her body as they brushed against her skin from behind. She just walked, she didn't let them see her, as she walked back the was she once came.

'Why?' Thats what ran threw her mind at that moment, like Sesshomaru, she began to think. Why was this happening to her? Was she going crazy? And if she didn't admit it, she would be screwed even more that she already was. And troubles? More troubles in her life? What else could make her life much harder than it already was?

Rin no longer asked questions in her mind. She slowly looked over her shoulder, seeing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They truly Did look like brothers. All black, like Death...That is their roles, Playing Death and creating Death. Taking spirits to their destinations. Why did it seem so Gloomy? Like black clouds hovering over them constantly. Ghosts and angered spirits following and watching from their places.

Ghosts, they become that, because their hatred is carried on from their bodies and minds, so deep that it is absorbed by their spirits. Leaving a mark of themselves behind as their body rots...

_death...Death...DEATH..._

That is all these creature, Shimigami knows. It was a sad sad thought indeed to realize.

Rin snapped out of her deep thoughts of how the life of a Shimigami must be as blood splattered onto her blouse. The sound of rubber bouncing against concrete was heard as Rin's eyes widened. A rubber ball rolled over to her feet. It was covered in red sticky blood. She looked towards the car as it smashed into a nearby coffee shop, blood all over the broken glass and ground. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyes were widened, just slightly, they knew of death, and weren't surprised that someone was dead. But, it came so very suddenly.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both walked threw the crashed metal and shop seeing who was dead, and who was alive...No Other Shimigami was around. But they couldn't tell if this was their jobs. Sesshomaru looked over to Rin as his eyes glowed threw the shadows from beneath the smashed metal of the car, where someone laid.

_'Go get the Book...'_ Was what his cold eyes told her as she nodded and ran off ignoring what her heart was screaming at her to do! To help them! Not the Shimigami but the people! The Humans! She KNEW They were real!

But she ran...

She ran as Fast as she could...

But they still will be dead...

_dead...Dead...DEAD..._

**Death...**

The thing she attracted...

Tears flowing down her cheeks as her face became flushed with frustration! Who all has died? Of Course! Innocent People Died! But...Who...

The Third Question, the question that makes everyone curious, even if they didn't want to be. But this question seemed to tear at her, as her mind cried out the answered for her! Who ELSE would play with a Ball? Who Else would be drinking coffee!? Who ELSE would be Driving that car that crashed into the building of the coffee shop!!?

She finally reached her steps of her apartment, having ignored all around here, even the gangs that would stare after her like a weak antilop.

She jumped up the stairs as fast as she could, slipping her key into the keyhole pretty much busting her door down. Running to her room, not Daring to open u the book to see as she quickly ran out, not even bothering to lock her door, which was a bad move on her part...But she didn't care at the moment.

Her lungs burned as she couldn't catch her breath, she continued her sprint back to the horrible scene as now there were many many people around as there was worried whispering and glances all around. The police taping the area so no one would come near.

As Rin closed in she could see the Shimigami, along with what looked like 5 spirits next to them. They all were very sad as Rin was right, her heart clutching at the sight...A child has died. And it was just a little girl...

Not only that, but One man and three women.

Rin opened up her book as she watched the lettering appear before her eyes.

_Mizuki Shindo : Child, age 8._

_Mika Kinokiro : Women, age 34_

_Shahara Mhichara : Women, age 23_

_Lin Kahoki : Women, age 45_

_Jahki Kahoki : Man, age 47_

That was all Rin knew of them as she looked over to the spirits. Sesshomaru was holding the hand of the child..Which she found to be strange..Rin's eyes watered as she could only stand there...But that was their cue, Sesshomaru stayed there as Inuyasha walked over watching the book's words twist to tell him their fate. They All were innocent. Inuyasha sighed as he didn't glance over to the crying Rin. He couldn't bear it, as he pulled out his saith...

Cutting threw the air a portal formed that was fill of warm light, bright and friendly. Angels coming forth as they knew of the scared child, who was clinging to Sesshomaru for dear life. Rin, she couldn't understand...

'Why!?'

Once everyone was gathered, and Inuyasha stopped moping about the Angels, Sesshomaru walked over to the still crying Rin. Standing next to her form as tears just slid down her face like waterfalls.

"Are-" He could not finish, because as soon as she heard his voice she grabbed onto him. She didn't even care if she looked like she was hugging air, no one was paying attention to her. She soon was sobbing as her voice was dry and cracked. Her throat dry and scratchy from her cries.

Sesshomaru just stood there, almost surprised looking, deep down he was surprised for this action.. Even more surprised when he gently placed a hand on top her head. She was still a child, all people here, they all were children to the Kami's...The innocent ones, they never deserve to die, but most do.

Inuyasha remained silent, hearing the girl cry, she acted so very strong, but, thew Shimigami eyes, she was as readable as a book. Her soul cracked up, irreparable. Inuyasha couldn't say a thing...How could he? For some reason, souls of sadness always..ALWAYS came to Sesshomaru...

Inuyasha, was the Soul of the Angered and Lonely...

While Sesshomaru was the Soul of the Sad and Lonely.

Just like their father, who attracted the Evil...And Most evil, is Always Lonely...

Minutes past and Rin finally calmed down...She didn't even notice that she was hanging onto Sesshomaru. Nor did she care at the moment. She didn't know, but she felt a stir inside of her, she had never been this close to someone, Ever before! A blush creeping over her face as she slowly puleld away. The memories now were stuck in her mind... It was, just So very emotional!

"Are you alright now?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin looked up to his eyes. Almost...Lost...But managed to nod. Sesshomaru only thinking she was still upset...

They all had to move away from the scene though, but as they walked...Rin started to think, she never imagined a Child dieing...Just so very easily...A sudden question popped into her mind...

_'Why, do the Kami's, Create us, only to Kill us?'_

AN : OK! O think That was rather, Gloomy! Just to tell you all...YES, I DO think like this...The strange, longing questions that no one seems to ever ponder. I myself thought that this was a good Gory Sad twist of things. Ghosts and Spirits will show up more. I thought this chapter was rather good. I was listening to ' Do You Believe In The Boogeyman?' Song and Also 'This Is The New Shit' I KNOW, I didn't swear as Much...But, hey...This was a pretty sad chapter, why ruin it with my sailor's mouth? Ok! Review if you like. I will Update soon!!!

AN : Tell me if you Love Yoai, What you think of my knew story I will come out with, if you want...


	10. Illnesses

AN : Thank you for All of your reviews! They are greatly cherished!And Thank you for Reading my Wonderful Story! I am all happy because I did Great on my Exist Exams. So reward for you all! Another chapter! Even though I planned on making it anyways! I am starting my new/old story. But I will update this story Just the same as always! No worries! I'll just have to type faster. I'll Shut up my face now! This one has a bit more humor in it...Damn, I just can't Ever shut up can I?

Disclaimer : I do not own any Inuyasha Characters...Just all the Dead people, hehehehehe WUHAHAHHAH! I feel Bad for them!

Warnings : Swearing, Swearing!, Bloody Brother fights, Angry Rin's, and the Best thing Everrrrr! Deaths!

Chapter 10 : Illnesses

'Now...Now my life is over...' A inner voice announced as the young women laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. He arm's spreaded out as were her legs as she tried to ignore the noises...They were not passionate of any kind. Just noises of destruction. She now was Baby-sitting TWO TWO fucking Shimigami! Two...And they were annoying as hell! She didn't even want to see what they have done to her little home.

First, Sesshomaru...The snobby Shimigami, who possesses her and followers her around. Watching her sleep and staring at a Damn picture of her parents all Damn day! The guy was just Weird! Very...Pretty...She had to admit to herself...But, his creepiness out Maxed that deal.

And now Inuyasha. This strange Shimigami who was Loud and annoying! She didn't know Why he came here for his brother. He seemed Petty persistent about bring him back. Now, the only thing to wonder about is if they are Hiding something.

**'CRASH!!!'**

"What The Fuck broke THIS TIME!?" Rin yelled sitting up from her bed.

"It was Sesshomaru!!" Someone called like a little fucking bitchy tattle tell! Even if it Was Sesshomaru's fault! Inuyasha acted like a WUSS to those who get angered at him!

There was loud banging noises as Inuyasha yelped. Being tackled to the ground. Brothers in a big fight as the floor created mini earthquakes. A vase falling a breaking to the ground...But all was ignored as the two Shimigami were too busy throwing punches.

"What are you DOING!? You WANT people to think I'm Crazy!?" Rin yelled as she had her hands on her hips glaring at the two brothers.

"Hmmmm...Maybe..." Sesshomaru said as he stopped his fighting as Inuyasha's eye twitched at Rin..She was such a PRICK sometimes!

"Your NEXT Girly Man!" Rin yelled as she pointed a figure at Sesshomaru...Who wanted to bite that figure off SO BADLY! " At least I'm better looking than yourself.."Sesshomaru mumbled as Rin just Glared at him..." What was that??" She asked as Sesshomaru just stared at his claws.." Oh...Nothing..." He said simply...

Rin grumbled to herself.." I need to get some food from the store. So DON'T escape! No one needs to die today..." Rin said as she trailed off...Remembering the day before hand..Sesshomaru interrupted her thinking with a sigh.. "Rin...Everyone dies...And there is Always Someone that died...Everyday...All the time..."Sesshomaru said plainly, the dead was not a laughing matter. And he hated it when humans would use death as for amusement. It was foul and disgusting..How humans found killing others was like a mere joke of some sort.

But, Rin forced them to clean up the mess..Well...Thats what she said..Not like they would actually Do it!

No...They just sat on their asses. Sesshomaru showing Inuyasha..The picture he always would stare at...Inuyasha could see it also, the death in those faces in the small portrait.

" You see now...?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked to his brother... " She has lost her parents...But...They are eerily familiar...I do not know why...But, there faces...I have been trying for the past 9 days, to figure out where I know them from..." Sesshomau finished as Inuyasha looked to him.." Maybe they are in Hell and you've just seen them?" Inuyasha asked as his ears were stiff and perked up. " No...They are in Heaven..." Sesshomaru answered as both bothers looked to each other...A long silence was stone over them as they could even hear the dead corpse ghosts that would follow them breath...

"Well than, WHY do you stare at them all the time! You might have sent them to heaven..Hell Maybe I did it! No one knows!" Inuyasha yelled as he didn't like this subject at all!

"Inuyasha...Stop acting like we never talk about this sort of thing..."Sesshomaru said...Inuyasha, was attached to humans...he barely went out to hell much...Only for the few assignments that were given to him..And when he fell in love with that...That BEAST of a women! Inuyasha, is a hanuyo, a half human..Half Shimigami Youkai. It wasn't a great combination...

But that was there Horny Father's fault for Fucking a random human! Just because he liked her Ass and fell in LOVE with the human! But he was banned from ever seeing her..She was now in heaven.

But that Still made Sesshomaru wounder who the hell was HIS own mother! All he knows is that she was a Youkai Shimigami...Otherwise, this Sesshomaru would be a hanuyo..Kinda. But she was destroyed. Details were truly Grim...But he always had his father with him...Inuyasha would call it CREEPY!...But, Sesshomaru was as Inuyasha would call it...'Naive' on terms and wouldn't even Explain to him what he was so Naive about. Feh, useless Hanuyo...

"Yeah...Well there is More to life Than death!" Inuyasha yeleld as Sesshomaru chose to Ignore that comment...'Everything in a Shimigami's life was Death...death, Death, DEATH!

"Your so very foolish...We are Shimigami...Gods of Death itself...Don't talk such Trash to me..." Sesshomaru ordered as he walked away from the hanuyo and the portrait.

" Yeah!, But Still! If Father could Fuck someone and Fall in Love, Than what about the rest of us!?" Inuyasha yelled as he folioed after his brother...

"Thank our world would be DOOMED if that were to happen..." Sesshomaru said as he looked over his shoulder to his brother...His little brother only huffing at the thought...

_Than the storm came in..._

Sesshomaru stared out the window as he watched the rain pour down..Inuyasha walking next to him..." That girl hasn't come in a while...Maybe she Died..." Inuyasha suggested as Sesshomaru glanced at him... "You know, that the Book would be returned to me...If she were to die...So, that is not the case...No matter How many times we all wish..."

Inuyasha groaned, that was all he could do...That girl WAS a big prick at times...

The door slamming opened forced both Shimigami to look over seeing a very soaked Rin walk in with...Ewww...Soggy food in her arms!...Soggy...

She kicked the door closed with her back foot and headed towards the kitchen. Setting the bag down before she started to have a fit full of sneezes.

Achoo! _Achoo!__**Achoo!**_

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could only poke their heads over seeing the miserable Rin -Ewwwww! Wipe her SNOT on her sleeve!

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both cringed at this as they watched her look over with blood shot eyes of EVIL!

"Damnit! I forgotten the soup..." Rin mainly mumbled to herself as she looked back to the bag full of now Useless food! She couldn't go out...Not into that storm..And she Really needed soup..She just caught the cold while out in the miserable weather...Damned mother Nature.

Rin had walked over towards her room as she started to strip, not even caring that there were Two men in her house. She didn't have anything they would want to see, as she thought. She changed into nice warm cloths, soft PJ's as she slipped into bed.

"OI!?" She called out as two heads popped thew looking into the room.." Could...One of you...Go buy soup?"Rin asked as the brother's looked at each other..

"No..." Sesshomaru answered as Rin glared at them..." ONE OF YOU GO!!!" She yelled as they both looked Shocked at how a Sick person could get so very pissed! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other...How were Shimigami going to buy soup? People can't see them...Well...They can...

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a look as the sound of roaring thunder was heard threw out the house. Sesshomaru sighed...He was the Only one who could do the damned job!

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru was in his All Human form...Everyone can see him now as he walked over to Rin. He looked like he was about to say something nice...

"I need money.." He said plainly...Rin Figured as much as she grabbed a wad of cash from her nightstand and just gave it to him! She was sick of seeing his Face! She was so very annoyed as she watched him leave...Ok, she Really wasn't sick of his face...But, the fever was getting to her...Well...Cold...It wasn't really a fever.

Sesshomaru sighed...Looking out the window as he saw the rain...Just raining Cats and Dogs! Cats and Fucking Dogs!

He soon was out there, in the horrible weather that he cursed to no end. While Inuyasha stayed in the warm...Place? That shit hole seemed more like a doll house...So small..How could Rin even stay there by herself even! She was a huge slob...Sesshomau thought of this all as he walked on the wet concrete...While Inuyasha dealt with a sick Rin yelling for him to bring water and meds..

Inuyasha was an annoyed Death God. Being a SLAVE to this Infected Human!

But Sesshomaru's situation was much worse. He was now LOST in the storm..Drips of water, rivers of water...it didn't matter now sense he was soaked to the very Bone of his human form body! There was no one out there...The only reason the stores were open were because the people who worked there were forced to stay till their shifts were over. Sesshomaru, he Finally found a store, the signs were blocked as it was as dark as night, the foggy clouds hovering close to the ground as rain diluted all of the rest of the view.

Now, what kind of soup?...There was many many...Thick and chickens even..Chickens?..how could humans eat such things...They were pitiful stupid creatures that would wake people up in the very dawn of morning. Annoying Bastards...

Meanwhile...

"Inuyashaaaa!!! Where is my water!?" A sick girl called as she started to have a coughing fit, covering her nose with a blanket comforter.

"Inuyashaaaa!!! Can you get me some Cough Syrup!?" The very same girl called as she laid there...not seeing any Shimigami coming along.

"Inuyashaaaa!!! Where Are You!?" The girl called, that girl being Rin as Inuyasha just ignored her pleads as he stole some ramen and made him some lunch!

Rin sat up as her head pounded.." INUYASHA!" She yelled as she saw him threw the door. Her throat started to chaff rather badly as she could no longer speak.

The Hanuyo jumped as he heard his name be shouted at him! His Ramen flying out of his hands down into his lap as he was sitting at the small table..His tears trailed down as they hit a very...Sensitive spot.

"Inuyasha!" Rin called as she growled under her breath, but her throat hurt so...So badly, she fell back onto her bed and just ignored all the pain. Tasting her own blood she stared at the ceiling.

Inuyasha finally walked slowly over, as he had a stain on his pants that looked like he pissed himself. " WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT BRAT!?" He yelled as she noticed she had fallen asleep... " RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!!!" He said threw clutched teeth as he just wanted to hit the wall beside him! Which he soon impulsively did leaving a nice hole on the plastered wall. Rin just continued to sleep, while Inuyasha pulled at his hair.

It has been hours, Inuyasha sitting against the wall in Rin's room. Soon dozing off as he would hear these Sicking coughs that sounded like Rin was about to Throw Up!

But soon after, the door slammed open, reviling a wet black haired Sesshomaru, carrying a bag of cans. He slowly walked over to the kitchen as he didn't bother, he just went and made that damned girl a bowl of Damned soup! He soon walked over to the room where Rin slepted. He held a hot bowl of soup nugging her shoulder. The girl slowly opening her eyes as she looked shocked to see Sesshomaru with soup in his hand... " For me?" he asked as she took the bowl from him looking down at it...he only nodded. But Rin didn't dig into the soup..

" Is this Clam Chowder?" Rin asked looking up.

"Yes..." Sesshomaru replied as he expected a thank you...

" I wanted Chicken..."

AN : OK! Yay I finally finished this chapter! I hope you all liked it! Oh! I have my scanner and I've drawn a picture of what Sesshomaru looks like as a Shimigami! Email me or tell me in your review if you want the link. I will update soon!


	11. Zombies

AN : Ok! I have the fanart of what Shimigami Sesshomaru looks like! Just mail me, or review me that you want to see it and I'll give you the Devinart, my screen name is 'PrinceOfDogs'. Ok, I Know I didn't have any blood in the last one...But, it was more of aaaaaaaaaaa... Comic relief, yeah! But here comes the Blood and Death! Wuhahahahhahahahaah!!! Oh, and I am Finally knowing what the whole Plot is...And I will be using other Inuyasha Characters to help it! A War!!! Wuhahahah! That is all you will know! I will shut it and be On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own NO Inuyasha Characters!

Warnings : Blood, Swearing, Deaths, Deaths, Cruel jokes, and Zombies!

Chapter 11 : Zombies

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" A women screamed as she ran for her life! Running down the ally ways soon facing a dead end. She clawed at the red brick wall, the color of death, that was what she had thought when she clawed the wall, trying to see if she could climb up it to safety! _'CRACK'_ The women turned around seeing a shadowy figure a the mouth of the ally. She called out to them... " H-hello?" She managed to stutter out as she hunched her shoulders closer against her torso. She couldn't see his face, but as the figure stood there, she could hear a faint grunting noise. The women walked closer towards the figure, but she soon regretted it as the figure, was a young man, who's throat was ripped out and who's eyes were rolled back to the point that you could only see white. She stood there in fright as the man fall over! Landing with a loud thump as he showed to the women, what was behind him...

Her screams were not heard as a loud crunching sound was heard. Blood dripping out of the creature's mouths like thick drool as they feasted upon sweet female mortal flesh, warm blood running down their molded colored hands to the cold ground that was stained red. Pieces of organs found only as scraps of the body, bones scattered around as the Zombies searched for their next meal.

As the movie played, three figures sat down in a living room. All three upon the couch as they all waited in suspense of what was to come for the rest of the world. Even for the two men who were in the small group, they cringed at the horridly detailed.

_Blood, bones, tears..._

Those were the key elements to any horror movie.

And that the virgin always lived. But this movie didn't seem to have listened when such rules were made. The skulls of little children would be shown, along with a Zombie slowly cracking open a child's skull as the poor thing cried historically till their last breath. Blood all over the lips and chin of the Viol creature.

And this was only the damn first 15 minutes.

The hero of the movie, well, he was some jock pretty boy with muscles that looked like he put steroids up his ass. And of COURSE, the slutty damsel in distress that will be saved by the pig-headed fool. Them meeting for the first time, the women not getting any real attraction to the male. But the movie Did say on the box...R rated.

The three figures continued to watch as the women with the group knew for a Fact she wouldn't be able to forget such a movie so easily. She will soon become a paranoid Ass who will flinch and started screaming her head off in the middle of the night. Ahhhh, roommates. So VERY FUCKING ANNOYING!

But why would the little twerp of a human be scared? She is surrounded by Two Shimigami for the past what? Two weeks now, and Death seems to like to flock around her, just Begging to give her nightmares...

But who wouldn't? The Elder Shimigami thought it Fun to tease and watch her have a fearful expression. Like in the mornings and he would just be staring at her like an Axe Murdering Rapist. Though, that one time, when she was upset, with the five killed. He couldn't help but, feel something gather and build inside his chest. Guilt maybe?, Sadness for the girl...He couldn't tell.

Though, it Was fun to see her face, scrunch up with an angered expression cussing him out in the early morning. The elder Shimigami, had to admit to himself. She looked cute when angered.

_'CRRRRRRRRRRRRACK!'_

The sound of pained moans was heard in the background, as the TV viewed now a crowd of moldy dead humans, with skin pealing off of their bones, hair fallen out, along with moldy eating bugs that feasted upon their flesh as they roamed the streets.

The night was so very oblivious to the Zombies attemptions, walking slowly with slight groans and sad morns of their self pain. Walking with some only having one or two of their limbs, them being amputated from previous life occurrences. But they still went on, walking towards sleeping houses, soon breaking in threw windows and finding open back doors and such. The living was so very stupid and trusting.

The three sitting and watching the events that were happening, they cringed, the two Shimigami Youkai could almost...Smell the blood that was being established threw the horrors.

Blood pooling all over the ground...

Bones of the humans being cracked open, the Zombies sucking on the marrow...

Tears of the humans pain, how they feared that they would never see their loved ones again...

The movie was now half way over, half way?, No, it was just the beginning of the young women's nightmareous night. The blood, just seeing it, it reminded her of her own life. What she had seen those many years ago, and now. With these Freakish Shimigami.

Now, the women and the hero meet at last. The male having the strange attractions. But the women, being more serious, ignored his attempts, trying to figure out what they are to do. How to stop the enemy...

Like a War.

This is what Sesshomaru was reminded of. But this war was fake, no one really dies, no one really fall in Love, and No one Saves the World.

Now the movie was soon coming to the end, it's climax was rising as the two- to-be-lovers run for their lives. Running towards an old Nuclear Plant just out of the city limits.

Running for their lives as strangely enough, the Zombies only slowly followed. Which was strange, why would the couple be running so fast, when the damned evil only can go as fast as a snail?

Human horror movies, so very bloody and horrid, yet, so Very stupid.

The three figures were almost all sitting at the edges of their seats! The two main characters of the movie were cornered! They were slowly dying as the Zombies closed in on them. But out of some strange circumstances, the voles of the main cavern of Nuclear radiation liquid broke loose, the green goop falling all over the crazed corpses, their flesh melting from their bones, as the bodies of skeletons were what was left.

In the end, the topical happened, Love was found as the hardships had passed, giving the couple something of a past together, thus, starting their love.

The two kissed, soon it was passionate, Than darkness struck, and the credits started. Showing what their future would be of, what had happened. But once at the end, when you see their son, a fine young teen. The ground is disturbed, in a graveyard. As an old molded hand pushed threw the soil.

Rin had jumped right after, but this happening, showed that there will be more to this movie than they so desired.

"Well, That was interesting..." Rin complied as Inuyasha huffed. " That was Nothing!" he said plainly as Sesshomaru shook his head to his brother..." I do recall, someone, jumping at certain scenes.." He said emotionlessly as Inuyasha gave his elder a cold Cold glare.

Rin had already went to lock all of the windows and the door.

"OH MY GOD! Look out the window!!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled as Rin ran towards the window...Nothing was out there, but Inuyasha was having a Laughing fit!

" That was NOT FUCKING FUNNY!" Rin retorted as she stomped her foot like s child.

"Yes, that was rather childish...But, you Both act like children.." Sesshomaru said plainly, as the words rolled off his tongue.

"ME!? I am no child! Your damned Brother is the child here!" Rin yelled as Sesshomaru was only covering his ears..."Your the one who is so Very loud...Like a child.." Sesshomaru pointed out. In quickly closes her mouth. Sesshomaru sighing..." I am never wrong...I've seen the world, cold and cruel, threw war and depression. And you...Are both acting childish..It was a MOVIE, a fake reality..." he said coldly as the two "children" looked down. Ashamed on how they had acted. They had a job to do...Well, Rin had a job...Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, they were their for their own personal reasons.

**The Youngest One :**_ To obtain brother, before crazed overly obsessive protective father comes and gets them BOTH._

**The Oldest One :** _To figure out a way, or to Learn a way to break free from the insufferable bond of which has been made._

**Rin :** _Well, she was just pulled RIGHT into the middle of what might be her end._

The Very Next Day: _Duty called for an "Appointment" down town, at noon._

Rin had convinced her boss that she was just far too ill, the office Had been catching a huge bug, that did very...Disgusting, "Bathroom Problems" to it's victims. So, now with the two Shimigami behind her, she had to somehow, get to the right place, And, And not think of Zombies...

' Do NOT Think of Zombies!'

' Do NOT Think of Zombies!'

_' Do NOT Think of Zombies!'_

"Damn It! Thinking of NOT thinking of Zombies is just making me think of them even MORE!" She harshly whispered to herself as two confused Shimigami looked at her back.

They finally hit the scene, it was a bloody murder, and the murderer got away. To soon go after another victim. Rin felt like vomiting, it was truly horrid!

Blood was splattered all over, there was the dead body of what looked like a women. Only being able to identify her by a long high heel that had been carelessly flung to the curb. Blood stains gracing it's polyester skin. But the women herself, she was Skinned, and by the way her jaw was open, it looked alive. Rin covered her mouth, the stench of freely run blood clung to the air like bacteria on a two week old turkey leg out in the garbage. Her organs were limply plugged out of her body, no skin to hold it all in, her limbs limp, but the muscle looked strained. She was struggling for such a long time. But the show of effects here, she Clearly did not win the war, of the many struggling battles.

Rin opened her Book of Deaths, as the lettering reviled her name and charges. Sesshomaru, he saw her fate.

Heaven.

_Heaven Innocences_

It was a sad sad day, most likely the girl will mope the whole time. But, truly, it was a Very grim death that day. Inuyasha stayed in the very back the whole time. Not daring see the body of the mortal women. But, he caught a glance at her face.

_Sadness, and loneliness._

Sesshomaru read over the book, seeing what her charges were, she was actually, a pretty good mortal..So sad that it was her time. But what was really sad was that she was leaving someone dear to her.

_' Shikaki Murimoto : Age 26_

_Bad : She borrowed a pair of shoes without asking, Never returned._

_Good : Did her duties for her country for four years, did her job without hassles, Good Mother and Wife. _

_Heaven.'_

Sesshomaru, of course did Not feel anything for such a thing...But, sense she was now dead, he had to feel somewhat...Sorry, not in pity, but in respect of her spirit.

The rest of the day pretty much Fucking Sucked! But one amusing moment hit for the two Shimigami, as this hobo man walked up past them to Rin, as they could not see the Death gods. The man groaned and placed a hand on top of her shoulder. And What did Rin do you ask?

She twirled over facing the man and screamed out of her Wits!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ZOMBIEEEEEEEEE!!!"

AN : Ok! I am Finally done with this chapter! Hurra for me! I plan on writing yet ANOTHER story...But, this story is my Main priority Yes! I am going to make a VERY Very tragic story of Sesshomaru and his past..How he must fight his aching coldness within his heart. Because it had become so deep, that it was physically eating his heart! I Love InuTashio, but he is going to be a bad person...Ahhh, what could you do when you do not know much of Sesshomaru's mother? Ahh A tragic story of his past and his mind, and heart! I will Update soon!


	12. Realms

AN : Ok! I am so very glad that it is Finally summer time! Which means faster and better updates! Nothing to distract my writings! Now I shall start to get into more, character depth, with other characters for those fans to get into it as well! I shall Shut up Tho Mouth and Start with the chapter! And the huge Plot Climax shall start it's toll! Strange happenings are coming.'Punches self to shut up'

Disclaimer : I Own No Inuyasha Characters, But Thy Story Plot.

Warnings : Swearing!, Blood, Sexual Content (Just a Little bit...Maybe Rape), Ghosts/Spirits, Whorey Angels, And DEATH with all it's beauty

'I shall be drawing Fanarts of the characters and what they will look like.'

Chapter 12 : Realms

It has been already two whole weeks. Two weeks of deaths and blood. Two weeks of annoyed brothers fighting and breaking things. Two weeks of headaches, two weeks of unanswered questions, two weeks of waking up to someone's golden eyes staring at your slumbering face while thinking they wanted to eat you! Two weeks of that Damned Sesshomaru staring at her damned picture of her dead parents! But that day was stranger than the rest. Sesshomaru seemed bothers under his cold expressions, while Inuyasha wouldn't stop scratching his ears with his foot. Rin swore she thought the guy had fleas.

But not only that, being around these freaks for so long, started to make poor young Rin start to see Other spirits, that would follow them around and glare. The begs of their freedom from the cursed earth would sometimes keep her up at night. And What does those lazy bums do about it? Nothing at all!

Though, Today seemed so very different, like something bad was plotting, forming against them.

She was right on the spot, but one These terms, she would have wished she wasn't.

_The Depths of Hell_

"Grrr! I cannot believe that Inuyasha has not come back yet with Sesshomaru! What are we to do? Have The Damned king devil Himself come to earth?! He will do That! What will we do! WHAT WILL WE DO!?" A Shimigami yelled at her silent friend, who just sat their, lifeless, like a porcelain doll.

"Kagura, your too loud, do you want to awaken Naraku-sama?" The pale Shimigami asked looking up to her sister.

"If they are gone, and InuTashio leaves, that means that Heaven could take over! We can't have such a thing happen!" Kagura protested. But the little Shimigami Kanna only stood their, holding her own weapon, a mirror that sucked the souls of the dead out of their bodies, sending them to whatever realm they were destined to live in for all eternity.

"You know we mustn't go against our Master's plans." Kanna said quietly. The while time, she knew Naraku was really listening, and not sleeping like he was fucking suppose to be! He had a perfect plan, forming an alliance with the Kamis in the skies.

His plan was going perfect, getting rid of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were very easy, and than their father would follow suit. Getting rid of the powerful three would insure that Heaven could take over..he had made this deal with them, if he got rid of the Youkai Shimigami, at least long enough for the Kamis to take over, All of Hell would belong to him.

Why the Kamis wanted hell, Naraku didn't know nor care, they most likely just didn't like how the Shimigamis run the Realms of Hell, they most likely wanted it to become a second Heaven, but, as Naraku is, he is surely going to twist words and go against them. Angels, they were so weak on earth, but they have the powers to purify any Shimigami's heart. Which was a very dangerous thing indeed for the Shimigami. But the Kamis do not want to purify the three King Devils, no, only on their minds is to destroy them.

The Kamis have No idea, truly, what Hell was made for, they only believe that all could be good. That is why Shimigamis do what they do, making sure no Angel were to do their job. Shimigamis do not care, who goes where, they will do as their Death Books tell them without any questions. That is because Shimigamis have No attachments to Earthlings. And if they did, their deaths would be that of Most painful!

This is only part of Naraku's plan. Once he takes over all of the Shimigamis, he can than attack Heaven, and make All who go there suffer!

Naraku hated the fact that humans would ENJOY their afterlives. Plainly, he just hated people enjoying their lives at all. So, he had been working on a Huge plan behind the Great Devil Shimigami King himself. Inu No Tashio, the fool won't know what had hit him. It is such a simple task to turn the Shimigami's minds into a cruel merciless thoughts. Shimigami's had their own desires as well! Just most not to the Earth's lands.

Just tell them of the Shimigami King's old lover and they all turn against him...Naraku was almost exactly like Hitler, well...His plans for what shall happen After he takes over..Will be all inspired by the True Human Devil himself...

That damned Bastard! That is EXACTLY what Naraku is...Sense he has no Father!

Kagura just walked out of the room, oblivious of Naraku spying in them...Kanna, she was playing Politician...But she was always and will always be on her "Masters" side. Naraku had Really thought this one out. The only thing, or people who could Truly Stop him were the Three Youkai Shimigami's. But with them, slowly out of the picture, the Heaven will come at war...Those who survive the war will be under This Naraku's control, The very Thought made the Shimigami shiver in delight. Being ruler and having Absolute Power...

He retreated back into the shadows, lurking threw the walls, spying on those who would help his plans crease.

Very Soon...Heaven and Hell will Fall.

_The Holiness of Heaven_

The bright sunny eclipses of light stones across the realm. The place hinted all pureness, yet, it was like the Government, they lie on the Most important stuff of All to it's people.

But this place had some Fine class to it. But all of the Sins of the earth were not allowed, really, kinda. Not really at all. People always think of heaven as a place for white clouds and pure hugs and kisses. But as people dream, they do not dream of their wants and needs, only their escape.

Everyone wore white, the purest color. The Color of Virgins, the color people see in the skies of the clouded floors the Heavens obtained. The only other colors here to decorate the realm would be the slightest touches of Silvers and hues of gold. The place had everything to your hearts desire! Foods and drinks that would feed Kings! Cloths made of the softest silks. Heaven had it Made! For those spirits who forever were placed there. And the Angels that protected the lands of the pure were just as beautiful and strong as the Kamis them selfs! But they could be Just as Cold as Any Shimigami.

They all knew of the alliance they have created with the Shimigami Naraku. They all thought he was just a snake. But the Kamis have made sure their own plans would be met as they waited for Naraku to clear the way for them. But, the Kamis Knew that Naraku could not destroy such Powerful Shimigamis! The man was weak and was only good for manipulating and using his plotting skills. They all knew the man could swerve someone's mind in under a Minutes conversations, unless the person was just equally smart.

But even the Kamis were Oblivious of Naraku's plans. They just wanted to rid themselves of the problems of Youkai Shimigamis. They thought that those kinds of Shimigamis have been giving far too much power. The world is now a Bloody mess because of Something or another...So, they Blamed the Three most Powerful of the Realm of Death. The Shimigamis could be filling the humans minds with disgusting thoughts without their knowing even at that moment!

Disgusting, Bastards from Hell, Shimigamis! The lot of them!

Ohhh The Kamis just think so HIGHLY of those little Death Gods. 'Cough' Not Really 'Cough'.

"Hey!! Kikyo! There you are!" A women with dark pink eyeshadow ran over calling to her friend. Followed by a man with black hair, a bit long tied in a low ponytail.

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku." The women named as Kikyo said in a plain flat voice... " What is it you want?" She asked in an irritated tone. She was in no mood, but than again...When was she ever?

"We've just heard that we are going to soon go to war! Is this true? Or are the Teens Again pulling our wing?" Sango asked in an concerned voice. She did not like war herself. The humans Already do it...This could also be Very Risky. If something were to make their realms unbalanced, than how would they know Nothing would effect the living humans?

"I am sure it was a mere prank.." Miroku the Damned Not so pure Monk said as he held up one of his hands acting like he was praying. " Oh STOP talking like that! You know, I wonder every Day how the Hell you've gotten into Heaven!" Sango yelled as she didn't like how he always acted so...Sincere! When he Clearly wasn't. " Why Sango, I've never known that you think of me every day!" The Monk said as he sounded Flattered by it. Kikyo was losing her buttons.

"Will you BOTH just Fucking Shut Up!? Yes there IS a war that is coming!" Kikyo said plain and simple..." We will gain Hells Lands and make them our own..." Kikyo said as her eyes were tinted with an evil glint. "But the Shimigami Naraku, he is to rule those lands...I do not understand..." Kikyo trailed off as Sango and Miroku held an idea of what she wanted to say...

She wants the lands to herself. Somehow she got into Heaven, but she was a Bad apple.

_Kamis Great Council Room_

The great Kamis who ruled over the great perfect Heavens with their Great Head leader. 'GOD' The one that was the symbol of All religions and Gods.

"We All Shall Prepare For The War. " The Great One's voice boomed over the other Kamis as they all agreed. But they would keep this all under check of the spirits here. The Angels are their Arny to Victory.

They all had agreed, but a few of them were a Bit suspicious of this Shimigami The Great One has come close to, and is associating with. This...Naraku. How could they Trust such a creature with such an evil red gaze as his?...But, Their Almighty Leader trusted the damned cretin...They had no say in it.

They just hoped that their Great leader knew what he was doing with This one.

_Down to Earth_

A young women was sleeping soundly in her bed, suddenly being rudely awoken by a loud noise which resembled glass breaking. The women, a bit frightened from the recent killings sat up, but as soon as she moved a figure jumped her and pinned her down showing their dominance. Their strength, and how they carried power over the frightened women. She cried and yelled for help, but only was silenced by a harsh kiss from rough lips. The mans wondering hands roaming her delicate body, feeling up her nightgown feeling flesh with palm. The man quickly warned the women not to try anything, or he would kill her...She was frozen Still by such words. But, unknown to the women, she didn't stand a chance at living anyways.

The man quickly ripping the gown away from her naked flesh, looking down upon two round soft lumps of flesh...Grinning as he was soon heating up with the passions of his sadistic thoughts, His pants soon absent. The women soon getting clearly what her fate was to be, she tried once more to escape, but the man overpowered her as he penetrated her small form under neath his own. The women crying out, but no one came as he gave her warning eyes, forcing her to shut up.

But once the women thought that the mans fantastics were dealt with now. She was far wrong, the man soon cuffed her in handcuff, retraining her as she was placed in the undignified position. Pulling out a cold sleek knife, she soon screamed thrashing around trying to break free! But he just gagged the women...The people around just thinking she was having a good time with her boyfriend or such. Hearing such cries.

Slowly but surely, the man mutilated her body, he was the very same murderer, who skinned the one women in the ally.

As he slowly peeled her tender skin, he watched her eyes...How they teared and how her mouth wanted to yell throat ripping yells! This was True Pleasure for the man...Watching her blood drip down her now paling flesh.

In about an hour the act was finished, he had cleaned up and took all that would show possible clues. Leaving the Skinned, now Dead women on her bed. Ring marks around her wrists showing how much she had struggled against the handcuffs that were now lying in the mans bag.

That morning, it was shown on the news. The horrid scene as a neighbor cried in fear. Three figures Rushing to a thin book. Opening it up to show it's wording.

_Misa Ikoku:_

_Bad : She seduced a married man, Stole that man from his wife and kids, Did a Hit and Run with an old man laying on the ground dead._

_Good : Went to Church._

_Hell_

'I guess helping the child did not save her...Feh, more meat for the dogs.' Sesshomaru thought as he floated threw the wall to go to his assignment that was just shown on TV.

Inuyasha sighing as the news would show the womens body covered in a sheet to show she was no longer with the living...As her face was covered. Seeing his Elder Brother's form go past everyone unnoticed.

Rin and Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru pulled the women's soul from her body...Her scared, shacking body clung to Sesshomaru...But the way her eyes looked at Sesshomaru, and from what Inuyasha and Rin could see. The women was lusting for the man...With hungry eyes.

Rin's chest seemed to tighten as for some Strange reason, she wanted to Smack the women upside the head, like what Sesshomaru did after she had just met him. But Rin quickly looked away to try to stop this sudden rage inside of her...'Why am i getting like this?...Is this...Jealousy? Instantly hating that WHORE?' in thought to herself as she didn't watch Sesshomaru send the women to Hell. So she didn't know where the women was to go. ' But the Important thing is...'

'I got mad when she touched HIM...'

AN : OK! Rin is Starting to show signs of liking Sesshomaru! I am Glad for this chapter! I actually thought I wouldn't be able to put in a Death here...But there you read it! I hope you liked this chapter! Sense it is summer I shall be Updating faster! Well, I'll Update soon!


	13. SixSixSixs

AN : Alright! It is now my 13th Chapter! 13 is my Favorite number! So I should make this chapter Extra exciting with action and death with Blood gushing out of the page! I hope you all are starting to get my plotting, InuTashio shall be coming soon, Man...Poor Rin...She will have to deal with SO MUCH crap from him! I tend to make him the Fun Father as he just seems cute that way. But serious, more like serious in how he can kill people in under -5 seconds! I shall shut up now! Can't be giving you all spoilers all the time!

Disclaimer : I do not own ANY Inuyasha characters! Just the Plot and disgusting detailed minded Deaths!

Warnings : Blood, Swearing, SWEARING like a sailors mouth! DEATHS!!!

Chapter 13 : SixSixSixs

The weather has been So unpredictable lately, and Rin for SOME ODD reason, decides she is not going to talk to Sesshomaru. Fuck, HE didn't know why she was acting like a stick was stuck 10 inches up her ass!

_Flash Back_

_Sesshomaru walks threw the door of the small apartment, ready to go to bed, or at Least get an apple and go up on the roof while the sky was still clear. But NOOOOOO! The next thing that happened, a shoe was thrown at his head...It was a GOOD thing he was the calm one. But for him, he was a BIT out of Character._

"_WHAT the FUCK was that for? Inuyasha!" The elder Shimigami barked turning his head almost a complete 360 to the younger sibling. Who just Shrugged his shoulders like he were a little kid, not wanting to tell the whole truth in the matter. His head a bit sore from a raging headache that was coming along with his frustration. An eye brow twitching in displeasure. Inuyasha was just Snickering under the protection of his bangs covering his face._

"_What is so Funny...Little brother?" The elder asked, swiftly walking over to make eye contact with the Hanyou. His smile only growing bigger as a shadow casted behind his Elder._

_Before the Elder brother could say another word, his head felt like it cracked open, which it Could have, as he was just Pumbled by a mini microwave. His eyes growing wide as he held his aching head with a hand, looking over to his attacker._

"_Wha- " SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN MAN WHORE!" Sesshomaru was interrupted by the Owner of his Book of Deaths, Rin. But the women didn't just stop there, she decided to also dump anything she could grab on him. Old Ramen that Inuyasha left around, and cloths that She herself just would leave around like the SLOB she was!_

_A confused Sesshomaru stood there...Dirty with old soup and dirty cloths, as he watched Rin who folder her arms across her chest._

"_I am NOT talking to you until you apologies!" She stated, staring her nose down to a dumbfounded Sesshomaru...'WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO!!?' he thought with wide eyes. Inuyasha had No idea either...And as Rin thought of it, She didn't know either._

_The Lovely Flash Back : Over_

His days here weren't going so well. And his Book of Deaths was being neglected too boot! Inuyasha was just having a Hoot over this strange turn of events, enjoying it as Long as he could. Knowing soon their little vacation, if you could even Call such a horrid experience that.

No, the huge tension between the small group grew. Sesshomaru was NOT going to say sorry...he for one, didn't know WHAT he did wrong, and SHE was the one who Fucking needed to Apologise! She dump fucking Dirty old Soup on his Beautiful hair and cloths! And than dumped her smelly Crap of clothing over top! Not only did the soup Stink..But the under armpits of the shirts stuck as well! Making his nose want to fall off. And she expects HIM to say sorry...Feh, FAT CHANCE!

As for Inuyasha, he was just reminding his Elder sibling of how PISSED he Somehow made their hostess, each and Every time they would pass each other. Sesshomaru was so Fucking Fed up that he ran away...Yes, it was suck a Babyish thing to do, but what else could he do? He couldn't stand Inuyasha and he could stand Rin! And to top it all off...Hell most likely was going to RIDE HIS ASS for not getting his Job done!

But for Rin, she is now suffering the grief of confusion and being guilty...She DID hit him with a Mini Microwave...And why? Because for some strange reason she was angry at him...Or was it the women? She shook her head, trying to figure it out, but could not. But she said she would not talk to him...But Men...They were SO FUCKING STUBORN! He would Never come and try to talk.

The young women sighed, why was she acting so very stupid? She looked over towards the nightstand where her Book of Deaths laid. 'I haven't done anything with that book in a while...What if there are lost souls out there now?' Rin sighed, what was she going to do now? Her life seemed to just crumble all Over again!

The whole time, Rin was just watching this strange broadcast about the Devil and how the omen was that the end of the World would come soon, and that the world would become engulfed in fire of the flames of Hell.

It was more like it was the History channel, with it's unimaginably cruel words of Hitler and Stalin, ahhhhh, how Sesshomaru remembered those men well...They are rather good to talk to, well, Stalin is, not Hitler and his crazy voice. Dumb little man, no one can rule the world, there are only Two who can do such a thing, The Great Almighty One and his Kamis, along with the King of Hell, the Devil. But this little document was showing of a prophecy.

Prophecy of the Devil's Arrival...

Of COURSE that was bullshit, but the human mind is easily amused by such fairy tales. Of your souls being sucked out by evil fucking ghosts and Vampires drinking their blood dry from their weak bodies. The Real way the devil would come would be a way so No one would come and fucking be in panic like headless Chickens!

But with this, it was just showing what they would Think would happen...They were sorta right, except Hell only wants the evil ones, unless the Shinigami are just That truly evil. No, they only want the evil ones, the ones that have the guts to get their hands dirty, the ones who's souls would feed and inspire the Shinigamis to go the extra mile to torture those evildoers and make their bone crushing screams become heard threw out the inter lands of Hell itself!

Inuyasha was also watching this crap, and would only keh at stupid parts and feh as if he Wished that would happen. Which made Rin think that the arrival of the King Devil...Wasn't all that Special in the Real World.

"Inuyasha, will this ever happen??" Rin asked suddenly, she right as well get some answers, she had to go back to her part time job the next day, and she had two classes. She couldn't go baby-sitting damned Shinigamis all fucking day anymore! Hell, they most likely will just follow her...Even Sesshomaru...'Sesshomaru...Damn, I yelled at the guy for No good reason, I must have looked ugly right than...' Rin thought, sighing deeply before she turned her attention back to Inuyasha, the youngest of the Shinigami brothers.

"Keh, Ohhhh it will happen...But, most likely this time will only be a visit." Inuyasha stated like it was damn pickles and pancakes!

"WHAT!?? Why will he come! Stop him! Isn't he your father!?" Rin asked, Oh MANNNNNN she didn't want the Earth to be engulfed in flames from Hell!

"No, can't tell him what to do...Plus the freaky old man will only be coming to yell at Sesshomaru and hug the poor guy to death...Than...I would be LONGGGGG Gone before he could get to ME." Inuyasha stated calmly as he expressed his plans.

"Thats...Strange...The Devil would HUG people?" Rin asked as she couldn't help but sweat dropped at the awkwardness.

"Only his sons...But he's attacked to Sesshomaru, I always make up jokes about them, but I think it might be because Sesshomaru is his Heir." Inuyasha replied.

"Heir? But wouldn't that mean he would...Die??" Rin asked looking to Inuyasha with a bit of concern, Why you ask...She doesn't know, But she knows how it feels to lose your parents...

"Hell NO!, He would just start to get lazy..." Inuyasha complied simply, Yeah, Simply LOUDLY!

"Lazy?...THATS ALL!??" Rin yelled as she growled under her breath... "Yeah, Lazy, the man is about 10,000 years old! Give him a Break you damned human! You only have about 80 years and You think that YOU get lazy and tiered! Father is still acting like he is a teen...Horny as ever. " Inuyasha said sighing.

"10,000...MAN HE MUST LOOK LIKE AN OLD MAN! Shit!" Rin blurted out as Inuyasha stared at her with twitched eyes. " NO YOU DUMBASS!" Inuyasha barked. " He looks just a BIT older than Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha calmly said after sitting down against the wall with half closed annoyed eyes. "You humans..." He huffed.

" Whats THAT suppose to mean??" Rin asked as she stood up holding her hips. Inuyasha just ignored her. " Are you listening BLAblablablablabla..."Rin just went On and On, while Inuyasha just ignored and walked off to go talk to Sesshomaru...The skies were now all dark and it was about 3 pm.

'Damn it's dark...Crazy Father's gonna get someone killed...' Sesshomaru thought as he sat on the roof of the dinky apartment building. Inuyasha going threw the wall to float right behind his elder.." No deaths today, well for us...There's ALWAYS deaths...Like You the damned 'Bing everyone's moods down' person and your Damned logic!" Inuyasha complained once more like the baby he truly was.

"Do you think...She hates me?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked, looking over his shoulder to his younger. " Who?" The Hanuyo asked dumbly.. "Rin you Baka!" Sesshomaru replied with an eyebrow twitching. Inuyasha sighed, walking over next to his elder, sitting down next to the stuck up fool. " Why should you care anyways?" Inuyasha asked...Only getting a glare from his elder..

"She seemed so mad...I don't know WHAT I did...But women are Overly sensitive and irrational." Sesshomaru said without thinking...But it is Very true at times...Like when they ask you if they are Fat. " Hell, I don't know, I just enjoyed watching the show..." Inuyasha said plainly while getting some junk out of his cute fuzzy ear.

"Your truly...And annoying brother...But to change the subject...Did you see that crazy sky? It is almost like it is Midnight...It's fucking 3:10pm!" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone...But soon his head was clear.. "SHIT!!!!"

_In The Depths Of Hell_

"Fuck all of this! Inuyasha is Obviously UNRELIABLE!" The Great King Devil Lord InuTashio-sama barked, is moods creating the storms out in the real world. " My Poor Poor Sons...And my Poor poor Sesshomaru...Stuck in the HUMAN world...Inuyasha is most likely bagging some chick. Man Whore..." InuTashio finalized, walking from his great thrown room and to his own Room to be alone...he must do this Fast! No one can know he has left. If they did, things might become tragic! He pulled out his Saith and sliced the thick air unlocking a dimension... "Hmmm, The human world hasn't changed much..." InuTashio thought to himself as he walked threw...Flames blowing threw the door.

Smoke was raising from where he stood.. "But it certainly smells more than before...Huh!?" The Devil Shinigami Youkai asked as he looked down to see a man.. "Hmmm, Mr. Crispy!" He told himself...The flames from hell had burned the man alive...Sadly, no one would know the cause...This could be a bad thing...But InuTashio only over looked it and walked on laughing at the poor soul. Not like it mattered to HIM! "HA HA HA HA HA!" He told himself as he walked threw shivering frightened humans who looked like they were about to Crap their pants!

" The Human world is SO funny!" The Devil Lord said as he went on his search for his sons in the Lands of the Living.

"Hehehehhehehehh! Very soon, Very soon.." A Mysterious voice chuckeled.

AN : OK! The Voice is Kinda Obvious, but still! I am sorry! Gomen Nasi! I was at Anime Expo, and I also had sprained my foot! So I could not update as fast as I had wanted to. But I assure you That i am better and now I shall be updating faster! I'll update soon!!!

PS: I found out it is called Shinigamis, NOT Shimigamis. And I only found out in the Middle of this chapter.

EXPLAINING: OK! If you want to know what other deaths had occurred here...Sesshomaru's Pride when he was beaten by a girl in the Flashback. And the reason I named this chapter 666s is simple...InuTashio had come to Earth and on the date 6/6/06 they said the Omen was born...In this is is NOT the date, but still. The date in this story is current. Thank you for reading this chapter and story and review if you want!


	14. Ways

AN : OK! Wow, Finally someone had kindly saved My story to their favorites! I am SO happy! I thank you All who are supportive of my work! Ok, Now InuTashio is in the picture, the man who loves Death and strangely...Sesshomaru too. But of Course Inuyasha as well! Him and his cute little ears! And now, Naraku's Plan is in commence! I am going to be drawing a Fanart of InuTashio and posting it soon! Actually, I need to do all of my characters, heh, I think I am rather good eh? Well, side note, I'll shut the Fuck up and give you the chapter you all have been waiting for!

Disclaimer : I do Not own Any Inuyasha Characters.

Warnings : SWEARING like the sailors they ARE!, Blood, Hugs, Fighting, Plotting, Weird Son Loving, and Many Many Deaths from the sick forms of Pleasure.

Double Warnings : I shall be displaying some sick Deaths in this chapter...Might be form memories or just in current life...But, I have been watching Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni and this will be Bloody.

As of 7/17/07 : I have drawn InuTashio and how the Great Devil Lord looks like in my story "Disturbance" Just email or message me if you want the link to see.

Chapter 14 : Ways

The great Devil himself now walked these streets...The world was doomed as they knew it. The cold heartless, yet loving Devil showed no mercy when his gut would nag at his insides for a Kill. For when his hands twitch with excitement, seeing the humans and how he could play their lives like mere puppets. For he alone, in the underworld, can change the ways of how the Books of Deaths works...He can kill is he so wants to...At any given time. As he, InuTashio, Rules Death, so...He can Change Destiny.

The great Devil walked along the sidewalk concretes of Tokyo. In his ripped cloak of the darkest black. A zipper halfway made down the cloak met up to the folds of fabric which create the hood. The very thing, so simple as a hood to cover his face, would terrorize a many mortals. A tight undershirt hugging his broad chest while the mouth of the collar draw across his collar bones, showing a black laces shirt under neath that. The black fold of thick cloth circling around the base of his elegant swan like neck. The cloak over top of his many layers of shirts and black pants went down near his ankles. Holes at the bottom of the black dress pants from being abused and trampled over. His shoes but mere black snickers.

His face so handsome every women who has set eyes upon him wished her were an Angel, there to save them. The complements just made InuTashio think he were giving them help to leave the world...Seeing something beautiful and handsome before their souls are ripped from their being. Golden sharp eyes matching to his dearest Heir, they struck fear into those he hated, and made those who he deemed worthy, become hypnotized under his superior gaze. Thick exotic eyebrows that curved his brow, yet were not ugly like some caterpillar brows, but shaped nicely to just match his looks. Pointed thin ears cradled his head behind long which silver bangs. His silky hair tied up into a high pony tail, to those who admired him, they see it as a crime to tame such luscious hair. Two stripes adored his face in a purple shade, that like Sesshomaru's moon on his forehead. While the same markings of red over his eyelids. His face a nice lively color, that like Inuyasha's his other precious son. His bangs parted over his forehead showing the great built of his face. The same purple stripes showing under the long loose sleeves over top the thin, strong hands that carried the sharp claws of a wild animal.

Other appendages are his huge boned wings that were those of a dragons bones and skin. The deep red color which resembled blood just made his appearance seem more great. The white bones that were the structured frame of his wings that were connected to him were cracked and old looking. But sturdy and indestructible. A claw at the joint that connects the bones and skin together curves like a second pair of thumbs.

Finally, the great Weapon of the Dignified Devil Lord of Hell, his Saith, which chained to it is his very own Book of Deaths, carried in a black silken bag. Decorations of the Saith's chain that circled around the very top of the hilt connected to the blade, till the chain falls loosely at waists length. Hanging from the chains are skulls of Children for which he tortured and killed, keeping their cracked and beaten skulls as a momentum. The blade itself, splits at the very end, making it a two bladed wounder. Blood rusting the edge, despite how sharp it always is, the thick memories of torture are held within the blade itself, thus, keeping the memories of the lives it takes. The spilled blood never cleaned off, it is as if InuTashio Feeds the blade the blood of his victims. Though the blade is the darkest object next to InuTashio, it has some nice etched patterns on the top of the saith, and a gripped cloth wrapped around the bottom of the hilt, you know...For Leverage.

He will certainly find his sons, it was only a matter of time...And whoever kept them from him...Will Die.

But he must Practice first...

_At the Mikia Residence_

"Look! I am Sorry for yelling at you!" A young women yelled into the pointed ear of a certain Youkai Shinigami.

Said Shinigami just gave her a look to continue...

'Sighs' " Ok Ok, I am also sorry for...Yelling at you, and not speaking to you..." Rin added as she waited for her so called 'Friend' to respond. He did not...Just giving her an expectant look. "And for throwing stuff at you..." She added once more..But it Still was not good enough, the girl seriously has a brain tumor, or she isn't sorry for Anything she did to him!

"And for calling you a Man Whore..." She finally said it! Which caused the Shinigami to smile kindly to her. His face looked completely different...It looked soft, warm...Like the man once saved a class full of children from a burning bus. The smile that seemed to be formed and molded by Angels, thus thinking of such things, caused Rin cheeks to go red in an uncontrollable blush. Rin covered her face as the Shinigami Sesshomaru blinked at her actions...She was shacking her head, whispering to herself...

"What are you possessed??" he asked, which was a stupid question as it was a defiant Yes! But Rin said nothing and rushed away from the questioning God of Death. Inuyasha in the background laughing, he knew what caused her cheeks to flare, but poor Naive Sesshomaru, he knew nothing about feelings...he only knew that they felt strange.

"What are You laughing at?...Hanyou?" The now cold, impassive Sesshomaru glared down at his younger, trying to figure out the joke. But the hanyou only waved his hand in front of his face walking out of the room that once was occupied by three people, to one.

Rin sat in her room, her heart finally starting to clam down...She didn't know What came over her. He is a Shinigami! A man who Loves to rip the souls out of people and send them to their doom under flames!

She took a few breaths and finally was calmed. She got him to forgive her strange behavior, and that is what counts! She needed a break from all of this...Her weak human body could not take the heat any longer! The swearing, the deaths she must see...She right as well turn into a Shinigami right now!

She stood up from her bed and walked out of the safety of her room to the living area. The place only had a couch and a TV, heh, thats generally what Everyone has nowadays...A Braincell sucking machine. Sitting her ass onto the cushioned couch, she flipped thew the channels while passing the news that had the glimpse of a certain person there, but, the news was boring, and it is not like he actually noticed him...Her brain was now on the OFF switch.

The two brothers sat by the windows, the little furry black animals all Left them! The damned Bastards! But they just recently left from outside the apartment building. They had been staying on the roofs and yard in the back that was connected to a foresty area all by itself. Where the Dark animals would shit and eat and hunt all they like.

Heh, not like Rin cared, she just didn't want them in her house...House? She has no Fucking house! It is a freaken Apartment housing two might I say, Unwanted people and a girl! She just didn't want to clean up crap and feed the poor things! Selfish Bitch she can be sometimes! But, she has a nice side...The two Shinigami's haven't SEEN it yet...But Maybe...They might...Someday.

No no no, Rin was nice...Just, maybe she was just PMSing?

Who knows with women...

The young raven haired girl flipped threw the channels some more until an Alert Update had popped up just Screaming for attention!

_' This just in! This young mother of three boys has just gone off the deep end and Murdered her three children, thus afterwards killing herself. But what is so horrible is the injuries she had given to the children...The women must have been Really messed up in the head to do such a thing to her very own Kids!' A news women reported as the cameras showed the children and whats left of them. It was surprising that you could tell they were children._

_The youngest of the three was as the screen in the corner gave off information of the kids, the child was about 2 years of age. While the middle child was said to be 5, while the oldest was 7._

_The 2 year old was on top of his belly, while his spinal cord was showing to have been ripped out and his back bones looked to have been smashed under larger feet. Blood covered the child, and by the look of his eyes, he was alive when all of this had happened. The Poor poor child had no chance against his crazed mother. The body of the 2 year old was limp, as the limbs seemed to be like Jello. Even the reporter in the background could not see the horror._

_While the 5 year old was found from under the kitchen sink fumigated and strangled by extra wire laying around, the boy had to be cut loose as he was tied to the pipes of the sink while being poisoned and trying to escape. Blood gushing from his eyes nose and mouth, even a little bit from his ears, the boy was finally freed but was dead when the police had gotten there. The boy was carried to lay next to his younger brother._

_Than, finally there was the 7 year old, who was brutally beaten with what looked like to be a piece of Barbed wire, tears staining the poor face which showed his pain. Cuts from what looks like nails clawing into the boys soft flesh were visible upon his angelic face. The boys suffering was finally through with a large gash over his throat, the poor soul was finally as thought, put out of his misery...The mother had committed suicide most likely from the shock of what she had done and decapitated her right hand which was most likely her writing hand as the blade was shakenly sliced threw her stomach and than finally her throat._

_' This is a sad sad day, as founded out, an hour before the killings happened, her husband and what was found out to be the Husband's secret lover were killed in a car accident. Thus we believe the wife had blamed her children for the unfaithfulness and realized that she killed her darling children, thus sending herself to be with them.' The reporter explained. As she talked on trying to not choke while doing so._

Behind the reporter, Rin could see a man, a grinning man with silver hair. He looked to be a Shinigami, with his saith, and black garments, and red wings...His eyes filled with amusement, like this whole thing was a game to him...

"SESSHOMARU!!!! INUYASHA!!!!" Rin screamed out as the two brothers stumbled, and ran to her side. But only stopped at the doorway as they spotted the very same thing Rin just did...Watching as the Shinigami in the screen soon walked over in front of the camera, looking around himself for a bit before facing the camera, it looked as if he was curious of the object, Or he was using the camera like a two-way mirror. But after a few seconds, the man was staring off to something...His eyes widening just slightly.

Rin slowly turned her gaze to follow his own from the TV screen, her eyes falling upon the two Shinigami brothers who looked as if frightened of their own kind staring at them. Rin snapped her head back at the screen of the Television and saw that the Shinigami stranger was now staring straight at Rin. Their eyes locked now...The man's eyebrows slowly creasing downward into a heavy glare...Eyes cold, yet hot with the Hatred of a Thousand Suns! Rin's eyes were still as her body stiffened, and when her eyes blinked from being to dry and tiered of holding up her eyelids...The man was gone.

Rin jumped at this, it felt like it was the "Ring" or something! The ghost girl walking to the glass of the TV set and crawling out to kill her. But the man was gone, but the tension felt Just the same!

Rin was Not the only one who was scared...But the two Shinigami brothers kept to themselves. As they walked to the couch and sat down, both a bit shaken. The prove was that the couch was getting a bit rattly. Rin looked at them, both of them held the same expression upon their faces...Fear, nervousness...Sesshomaru's was light as his face seemed to want to break is he ever did any huge expressions...But he still looked scared.

"W-whats the M-matter? W-w-what was up with that Shinigami in the TV screen?" Rin asked, her voice a bit jittery.

But before they could answer, there was a knock on Rin's door.

Knock, _Knock_, KNOCK, **KNOCK!!!**

The brothers jumped from their seats as they followed after Rin, knowing already who it was, and knowing already that if they hide...Their punishment would be worse.

Rin, reluctantly opened the door to be face to face with the Very Shinigami that was on TV. Her frightened eyes widening into small dots as she stood there motionless...She didn't know why she was so frightened...She has two Shinigami's living in her house, but the aura of the man before her...Just REAKS of Evil.

The man before them all was the Great Devil Lord Inu No Tashio! The man glaring daggers at the girl, looking as if he were a mother bird who has caught a lizard STEALING her eggs!

Two familiar gasps could be heard from behind the young womens back as the man before her jerked his head up so fast it was like her were a coyote hearing a Hen chirp.

But without a moment to spare the man had Pushed Rin against the doorway going past her as she fell on her knees against the outside concrete that connected to her apartment stairs. To hear a cry of surprise erupt from only One brother, as the other had jumped away in time.

" Oh Sesshomaru! Where have you been all this Time!? Why didn't you come back!?" The sound of a concern father was heard in place of the Cold Glaring Shinigami a minute ago. All while Sesshomaru was gasping for air.

Inuyasha sighed in relief as he had Just gotten away...Watching his father Smother his dearest son in kisses checking to make sure he wasn't harmed. KAMI! Inuyasha was Damned glad he was second best...But...Soon after Sesshomaru was checked head to toe...He KNEW his father would be after him next.

Ok, there really was no Second Best or anything...They Both were very important to the Cold Devil...More precious than all the Golden Treasures under the Seas of the Planet! Just, Sesshomaru is the Heir, and he looks very, girly, so Inuyasha just guessed that Sesshomaru...Was like a Son/Daughter to the Old man...Or the Old man had secret weird 'Fantasies' of him or SOMETHING! But no matter...InuTashio had pushed Sesshomaru gently behind him...Note, AWAY from Rin...And grabbed Inuyasha's arm forcing him to get away from the Human who he thinks has Captured his Sons!

"Inuyasha! Has that Filthy little human girl harmed you!?" InuTashio asked as he check his son and felt one of his fuzzy ears. Man he Loved those things!

"No, Rin has- OW!" Inuyasha yelled as his father had put pressure onto the soft ear.. "WHY hadn't you come back with Sesshomaru...Like you were SUPPOSE TO!?" The Father spoke threw gritted teeth... Rin just standing at the doorway.

Inuyasha pointed to the young women who was called the 'Filthy Little Human Girl'.." She signed Sesshomaru's Book of Deaths...So, Sesshomaru has to possess her..." Inuyasha told the truth like a taddle tale. Rin huffed... " It's not like I WANTED Sesshomaru to possess me..." Rin muttered bitterly...But this only made the Great Devil angered.." What? My Sons not GOOD enough for you!?" He asked in a darkened tone...

"I will do you like I did to that family...And many more today..." InuTashio said in a frighteningly excited voice..As the Devil started to laugh darkly like a mad scientist...Rin's eyes grew wide as she stared at the Devil Lord in disbelief...

"Yesssss..."He hissed showing his pearly white fangs. " It was I...It was such a Simple task for one such as I...I was the one who hypnotized the women into going insane, after killing her husband and exposing to the weak women his secret that he has kept for years from her and their children. How he betrayed them by taking a Mistress...Ah, but it was so easy to manipulate that man and the 'Secret Lover' that That was the case...Faking memories of Sex and Sweats of Pleasure and Sin into their minds...Having the two put into a car driving off to the coast side while the husband faked an excuse to the wife, only purposely forcing the Secret Lover to expose her voice in the background...Having the wife hear the sweet nothings that were whispered into the ear seductively to her husband by another women...Thus having the wife get angered and distracting the husband...Having them crash against a tree and both dying in each others loving arms...That part was easy enough to come up with...But, I had to make sure the crash would be spotted and she would find out...So I waited an hour, watching and hearing the cries of the wife as she felt the pains of betrayal and lose...Thus, forcing anger into her warm heart...Cold Cold anger that formed a perfect tool for me to take her mind...To control her and place into her broken thoughts that it was the children...That they made the man she loved regret her...That she was now an old bag to him, so he took another...I was the one who told her how to kill the children...Make them suffer as her heart..." He said in a smooth voice...

"Wow! Father...That might be the Best work you have Ever done!" Sesshomaru said...As Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah Old man, you really put your mind into it this time!" Inuyasha complemented. Yes he felt bad for the children Yes...They both did...Now that they are dead...Inuyasha felt bad the most though, because he is Half human... But they are Shinigami...So, they respect such works...

"But of course I sent them to the Heavens Holy Doors afterwards though...No longer to suffer..." InuTashio said...He had a soft spot...But, while his mind was at work...he was a True Devil Monster.

"B-but...I though Shinigami aren't allowed to alter Humans Lives!" Rin yelled out in a shilled voice.

"Ah, but that is only true for the Shinigami...But I, I am of Different Class than most Low Rank Shinigami...I as a Youkai Shinigami and the Devil can do whatever I Please...Those are my Ways..." InuTashio explained, he was quite pleased with the look on Rin's face...

'THIS is the Devil!?' Rin's mind Screamed!

AN : OK! I am going to my Grandmothers because of her Birthday, so i decided to Update before I leave... I Really hope you like how I made InuTashio like...Sweet...But EVIL as FUCK! Review if you want...I'll Update soon!


	15. Trains

AN : Ok! I am now having to do some Stupid intervention thing for school. I just need to pass ONE Graduation exam and I will be DONE with state tests for two years till I have to take tests for Collage. BUT, thats a whole other story. I am just glad that it is only for 5 days...Not like REAL summer school that keeps you there for 5 to 6 hours for a Month! But I shall update faster, as I plan to after I finish the Whole story...Go back and make spelling corrections and such...I am planning a hmm, about maybe like...Hmmm...I am aiming for having this story be like a, 50 chapter thing and such...I already have the...Basic plan..And what's a story without interventions of Funnies here and there! Maybe even More Chapters if Fanfiction would allow it! But alright! I have told you my general plan, Now, I'll shut up and Give you a chapter!

I Have Harry Potter 7!! The Last and Final Book!

Disclaimer : I own No Inuyasha characters!

Warnings : Swearing!, Blood, Guts, PMSing, A bit of Humor, Devil's Manic Laughter, DEATHS!

Chapter 15 : Trains

Rin stared at the man who had so Rudely barged into her home and stared at her with glaring eyes that made her want to hide in a hole. And now he was being complimented for his Wrong Doing!?

"You? The Devil? YEAH RIGHT! Thats when Pigs and Cows hybrid and mate each other to make a freak of nature..But the pig cheated on the cow with a bird so their babies can Fly!" Rin shouted out loud. The three Shinigami staring at her, with her rather STRANGE statement... A 'Yeah right when Pigs Fly' would have been better. The Devil Lord stared at her, only grinning... " Ho?, and what Makes a Devil eh?" he asked in a smooth knowing tone. Rin blinked a bit, it was kinda a bold question...She would have thought he would have yelled and threatened her life with that Saith he held.

"Well, your skin is NOT all red, you do NOT have horns on top of your head, you do NOT have a long tail with a spearhead looking end to it, you do NOT have a red Pitch Fork as a weapon...And, doesn't the Devil have a Beard?" Rin asked calmly as she recalled the many tales of the Devil from American stories and movies.

InuTashio was covering his mouth after just a Few of her statements she had the nerve to tell him. His face going a bit flushed, his eyes dancing in amusement and even happiness. "..." He held it in for as Long as he could, holding his stomach with his free hand as he doubled over. Making the two brothers come to his side as his eyes started to water...

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

The Great "Scary" Devil Lord was Laughing...Laughing his Fucking BRAINS out! As he soon was on a knee. His laughter just Didn't want to quit! His lungs were burning with the lack of Oxygen! And everyone around him could only stare at the feared symbol of the world as he laughed like a Pure maniac! But slowly his laughter decreased, and his sides and lungs were recovering from the intense laughter that filled him.

" Are you Fucking NUTS!? Who ever thought THAT was what I The Devil looks like!? Seriously? Red Skin and a Beard? A BEARD? You humans are Serious Dumb Asses!" InuTashio choked out as his laughter was building up inside of him. His laugh, to himself was just normal, but to the surrounding people, it was like watching a Horror movie of a Crazed Killer who was Fantasizing his Next murder!

Rin was just fuming in the mouth as she had just realized his comment. Which WASN'T a good one! Not at All! " Why are you here?" Rin asked in a stern, cover up voice. But she didn't fool the Devil Lord. He was Far more cunning. "Why did you KIDNAP my Children?" He asked in a cold icy tone that made the whole apartment freeze!

"CHILDREN!?" The two brothers standing just a ways from the young women before them bellowed out loud.

"YES, CHILDREN, it makes the FILTHY Kidnapper Fell bad if she thinks I think of you as Children!...Man that doesn't even make sense to me...SHUT UP!" The Lord barked, the two Kin shutting their mouths faster than a child playing Simon says. Which in fact was a stupid game, What kid would ACTUALLY listen? Children who are frightened...

Rin was backed away a bit, all of the Yelling was getting to her. " Look, I didn't Kidnap them...They're UNWANTED guests..." She explained as she felt cold glares dig down threw her back, like they were going to do the same thing that women on TV did to her own child. InuTashio only twisted words for the benefit of the doubts. Mainly in his own words...To make an excuse to Kill her. " So they are not Wanted?" InuTashio threw a tense jaw which was trying to force him to keep his cool. Wasn't working so well.

"Yes." The young women said bluntly.

"Whats WRONG with my sons? That they are UNWANTED." The Devil just Loved to make things difficult. The girl tilting her head, she heard of these types of things...Ahhh, TV was a wounder...Having shows that showed such, Useful information. Like Soup Operas!

"They, are Perverts." She lied simply. " HUGE Perverts that watch me in my sleep and smell my Undies in my drawers." Again, LIES! ALL FUCKING DIT SHIT LIES!

"Really!?" InuTashio was buying it...Inuyasha got InuTashio's Pervy henti side. Yeahhhh, InuTashio had this...Weird happy look splashed upon his facial expression, like he were remembering a past Time...

'Cough' Cough' Pantie Thief!'Cough' Cough' Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as Sesshomaru snickered. It was true, the young Devil Lord was Quite the..'Ladies Man'

"Wait, I'm no Pervert!" Sesshomaru said, true, he was Too picky and Proud to do such Things! He got it from his mother.

"YOUR the one who watches me sleep...FREAK!" Rin shouted in the Heir's face. Which caused the Father Devil to get into her face. " Don't Yell at my son! Only **I** can do that!" Which Didn't make the son feel any better.

"_This recent report..."_

The TV stated from the background. The four whipping their heads towards the television watching the News Lady speak her report.

" _A major train crash has occurred down town from a lose of control on the brakes. The massive train holding many people inside trapped and or killed after the train crashed against the down town station and flipped upside down. Thus trapping them all inside._

_We will be updating soon on the situation."_

The room was quite, silence causing a slight tension as Rin ran out of the living area to her room, flipping open her book, her eyes widened...

"There is...So Many!" She whispered to herself. Three Shinigami hovering over her... " We need to go there...I have a BIG job...So many lives..." Sesshomaru said calmly...

"There will be far more later on." InuTashio said as if he knew exactly what was going to happen. But they all ignored him and went on following Rin out the door towards the streets. Her mind was just going over all that has happened to her. And now, the two Shinigami's Father was here following her. Did he plan to Live with her too? Along with the little black critters that followed behind the Devil himself. Spreading their bad luck everywhere! She thought of how her life was about two weeks before hand. It was so boring, but yet, it wasn't so sad as this life is. And she had Work today! It was a late night shift, her boss needing her to keep the building open, as many workers have been coming in late. And Now sense the trains are all fucking messed up!

No, her life wasn't just Boring. It was lonely as well. She couldn't help just turned her gaze just slightly to the first Shinigami she has ever seen. But her mind tells her some Other time she has seen such creatures in her lifetime. But she could no longer recall, could it have been when her parents died? Was that Black, Silvery figure a Shinigami? But the memories of her lasting Nightmares would show a lighted door. One that suddenly made Rin's heart warm, despite the situation at hand. At Least her parents went to heaven.

Her gaze was locked on the Shinigami figure that was Sesshomaru. But not for long as she suddenly bumped into someone who fell over, making Rin almost lose her very Own balance.

"Hey! Watch It-Rin?" The gentle voice asked, making Rin look down to be face to Face with her Only friend Kagome.

"Kagome?? What are you doing here!?" Rin asked as she reached out a hand to help her friend up. Kagome grabbed her hand forcibly pulling her arm towards her as she shakenly stood up. " I have been trying to get onto a train. But when I got to the station all of the trains were canceled. They weren't kidding though, about the train flipping..It is Completely upside down! If I were in there...I would be FREAKING OUT!" Kagome yelled as she held her chest with both her hands to her heart.

"HEY YOU! Who's that?" Inuyasha asked suddenly as he could not take his eyes off of Kagome. She, She looked so much Like _Her_...'Hey You?' Am I the you?' Rin thought as her back tensed in anger. Inuyasha could have at LEAST used her name.

"Hurry up and just Tell Inuyasha, or I will be Late! I am Already late for the ones already dead!" Sesshomaru ordered, which only made Rin So much more angered. So, she just Ignored them all.

"Well, I was just heading to the Train station as well, but if they are all closed. I guess I will just, go to lunch or something." Rin suggested as Kagome's smile widened, which made Inuyasha Melt, even though Kagome doesn't even know he was there. InuTashio was just BORED, he wanted to see what happened to the bodies of the dead. If they were brutally Mutilated from inside the train or not.

"Rin! Why don't you come to lunch with me and Hojo!?" Kagome asked as the mans name caught Inuyasha's attention. Making the Shinigami's ears droop. Sesshomau tapping his foot impatiently.

"Sure...I would Love to go to lunch with you guys." Rin replied to Kagome's gesture. Inuyasha wanted to Meet this...Hojo, was he the girl's Boyfriend? Inuyasha HAD to know!

"RINNNN!!!" Sesshomaru yelled threw gritted teeth! " I NEED to go to the Station!" Sesshomaru protested as Rin just gave him the cold shoulder. "Man, she is one GRUMPY girl." InuTashio noted as the young Heir looked over to his father who was bored as Shit!

"She is just Pmsing! She is like this EVERYDAY, she just Doesn't want anyone to die so she Keeps me from my JOB!" Sesshomaru said as his mind was getting frustrated. "Rin is like this 24/7! A pissed little Child who just HATES me!" Sesshomaru ranted on as Rin and Kagome, along with the now Love Sick puppy Inuyasha following behind.

InuTashio was now the only one by Sesshomaru, as he hugged the boy's shoulders. " I am so Sorry my dear Sesshomaru! She is a Total Bitch!" His father said in sympathy. Sesshomaru only sighed. "What is there to do...The spirits will just have to wounder around a little while longer than...Most likely I am not the only one who has a job there anyways." Sesshomaru muttered, sighing as he followed after the two girls and Inuyasha, his father right behind him.

"So, how are you and Hojo doing?" Rin asked as they sat in the ca'fe waiting for Said Hojo.

"We are doing Great!" Kagome lied to her friend...Really, the guy was a Total Bore. But she couldn't tell him or Rin that. It would break the guys little sensitive heart. Inuyasha grumbled in the background as Sesshomaru frowned watching silently. Rin smiled, but on the inside she was feeling All the more lonelier. No one Ever liked her, and now that she is one that attracts death and lets at least Two now maybe Three Symbols of death live in her House, she's got No chance of a boyfriend in the long run. But, than again, most people cannot even See the Shinigami. Kagome hasn't, so maybe, maybe she Did have a chance. This little bit of resolve cheered Rin up extremely fast.

But when the opened up and the ringing of the bell over top rung, Rin's heart sank. Hojo waved happily and walked over to Kagome, leaning over to kiss her. Rin's heart clutched, just seconds ago she was happy for Kagome. But now, she was sad, angered, lonely all Over again. Watching the scene before her just made her realize something. Why is it, she is already this old, out of high school and in collage, and she Still has no one. Or even had a boyfriend EVER. Was she just, unappealing?

"Hi Rin-chan." A masculine voice called threw Rin's thick thoughts, forcing her head to snap up. " Oh, Hi Hojo-san." She said in a small voice. Sesshomaru blinked, his mind for one moment forgetting that he had a job to do. Listening to Rin's tone, it was different. Kinda reminded him of that time...The time she was crying for those 5 deaths. Sad, oblivious of understanding something so much bigger than her. The time she hung onto him, it was strange, she was so close, and this Sesshomaru was not used to that closeness. Picturing the past events when he placed a hand on top her head like she were a child. His chest felt a bit heavy, burdened to the tone of her voice...Like before when he tried to comfort her. But this feeling was so foreign to him, all he could do was frown.

Inuaysha was far too busy Louting Hojo to pay any attention to Rin's change of voice. And InuTashio was just freaking people out by moving coffee mugs and taking bites out of pastries.

The Shinigami Devil Lord took a bite of pastry and would set it down into the plate of it's owner once more. Gaining screams and frightful looks that made the Shinigami Devil chuckle. Mortal food was actually good, the Devil could taste the living in the materials that they used. Grain and eggs, it was all so delicious, and they would make them so buttery and flaky, made the Devil almost giddy. And the terror of humans made it all the more fun. In paid no attention to it, but Kagome's eyes were gazing upon the several scenes of what looked like Poltergeist occurrences. "Rin-chan...D-Do you think this place is...Haunted?" Kagome asked as even Hojo was skeptical. "No, it is just your imagination, yeah...I mean, WHY would there be a ghost around here?" She asked as she turned her head sharply to InuTashio. 'Will you STOP IT!' She mouthed to him, which looked like she was mouthing to a young lady just sitting there trying to figure out why her food was dancing. She glared at Rin and the young raven hairs women turned away sighing.

"If you just went my way, this wouldn't have happened..." Sesshomaru started, Rin was in no mood as she snapped at the Youkai Shinigami.. "Will you just SHUT UP ABOUT IT!?" She shouted, the people all residing in the little coffee shop stared at the girl, her face becoming red like a beet. Kagome and Hojo just stared at Rin shocked that she would be having such mood swings! But they just smiled nervously as the costumers would stare at the friends of the crazy angered girl.

"Alright! Why don't we leave before we are kicked out hmm?" Kagome asked as she stood from her seat, Inuaysha watching her every move...If Only he could turn into a human form like his father and brother. If only he were mortal...Inuaysha shook his head about getting rid of such hopes from his mind. That would Never happen, so why wish for it? It is like wishing that Sesshomaru wasn't a Jack Ass and his Father wasn't a Crazy Maniac. It would never happen. But he could dream, that was allowed, but when would he ever have the time to think of petty dreams?

Rin and Hojo both followed Kagome, three Shinigami following after the group.

"Maybe there are more trains, we sure are gonna get fucking FIRED if we don't hurry it up!" Kagome stated while a Rin and Hojo nodded on her behalf. "Well, I guess I will just be going for now, you two have to go to work! We cannot have you both standing in the unemployment line!" Hojo laughed as he gave Kagome a nice, sweet kiss, which sent Inuyasha fuming to punch the guy, while Rin was just looking away embarrassed and lonely once again.

Sesshomaru was once again waiting, making the air tense and thick with anger and frustration that Rin was surprised that the Shinigami would even have. He was NOT used to being ignored, but yet he ignores the world around him. He is REALLY far too serious of his job...Yeah, his job was death, but, Rin thought the souls would like to, get a chance to say, you know, good BYE to the world they were once used to. And now leaving the world they once were able to walk upon...That was hard.

But he just DIDN'T understand humans, and their feelings. The man most likely didn't even know the very Meaning!

Rin sighed as her and Kagome headed towards the station once more...There were yellow tapes all over the one side of the train...The police still could not get the doors open as they were jammed shut! Rin couldn't Stand to see it as she passed by and saw people with blood running down their faces and arms threw the windows of the train, just BEGGING to become free of the nightmare!

Rin's heart tightened when she spotted even children stuck in there... Sesshomaru walking over to the train, looked over his shoulder to Rin. He Knew she didn't like it...But it was Her responsibility, her job as the owner of the Book, to read them to her, or to at Least touch the book and open up it's pages for him to see, for he could not touch the vile thing!

The Book of Deaths was not 'Vile' just, EXTREAMLY annoying for an un-living object.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru spoke up softly to gain the girls attention. Soon staring into brown chocolete eyes almost made the Shinigami's heart stop, but he quickly took composure of himself and edge the girl to come along. She quietly followed while Kagome watched her suddenly head towards the crashed train. She secretly followed as she watched Rin move under the yellow caution tape and soon was face to face with death and dying people.

Rin was talking to someone, but it didn't look like anyone from within the train, she looked more like she was talking to someone at her side. Kagome only watched as Rin was trying to open up the doors, she looked panicked.

'I Have to open up this door! What if they starve!? Or refer to eating each other?! Or, Or, and or.' Were the thoughts of young Rin, she saw threw the windows that were jammed upside down the people, the Human beings, being ignored for so long. The police acted like they cared, but they were just standing around keeping others away! What help is that gonna do?! Help keep others from helping open up the train??

Sesshomaru only sighed...What else could he do? All he really has to do is walk threw the wall and get to them all. So he just stood there, being useless...

'I need more man power!' Rin thought as she was losing her breath to this thing. All she needed was a bit more help, but if the police caught her, she would either be pulled away, or arrested. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life in Jail! She soon started again with her struggles, but soon felt another tug, looking over she saw Kagome! Rin's eyes wide as she wondered if Kagome knew more than Rin had hoped.

"Come on! Stop staring at me and start pulling!" Kagome ordered as Rin nodded, they just needed a little bit more...

_'CREAK...CREAK...CRASH!"_

Both Rin and Kagome jumped as the door had opened slightly, but the metal dug deep into the body of the train, and it sounded like something was broken. A hissing sound was heard as Rin quickly covered her mouth with a cloth from her pocket! Kagome by reflex covered her mouth and nose with her hands.

"What is it!?" Kagome asked while looking about the surface of the train, spotting the windows fogging up.. "GAS!" Rin yelled threw her covered mouth. 'Oh No! It must have already been damaged, and us messing with the door made it worse!' She thought in panic as she didn't care anymore, she just had to get them out, any possible moment the train could explode!

Both Rin and Kagome hurriedly tugged on the opening of the train door. It had become a Gas Chamber for those poor people! Many were dropping already, and Rin was feeling more and more bad every second!

Finally after a few minutes they've managed to tug the door open enough for people to get threw. There weren't as many people escaping as Rin had expected. She looked in waiting for the foggy gas to clear up, her mouth instantly gaped, she wanted to throw up...She wanted to staple her eyes shut and never pry them open again. The scene was just...Too cruel...

There were dead bodies everywhere...Blood and bodies, there were children, old people, young teens, everyone that was here, all of different sizes and shapes, all fell victim to either the horrible crash, or to the horrible gas that had spreaded.

Children hugging limply to each other, fear stuck upon their faces as their last breath of air was one in fear. Blood gushing from a mans head as his skull was crushed against the hard glass window. A women that was carrying a child in her stomach laid onto her side, a hand holding protectively upon the bump. Her neck was snapped sharply to one side.

There were so many bodies piled upon each other that some areas of the trains space you couldn't even see the seats or floor, blood coating the walls and carpeted floors.

Kagome gasped as she stared upon the horrid scene. 'So horrible!' She thought as she was on the brink of tears.

There was so much death around, that the air was thick with it's stench. Rin backed away from the scene, but Sesshomaru held onto her shoulders from behind.. " I will not make you stay long, But I must read the book...There are Other Shinigami already at work..." He explained, Rin turning her head to looked threw the window of the connection door of the train, seeing other dead bodies over there as well. Her eyes widened as she witnessed people walking threw the walls, seeing spirits step from their bodies, and be grabbed away from their flesh by Black Cloaked figures.

Kagome stood next to Rin, as she started to shake, her eyes widening. She rubbed her eyes harshly with her palms. " Rinnnn...?" Kagome asked as she almost choked. Her vision was blurry sense she was rubbing her eyes so much to try and Clear her vision. Kagome thought she was going nuts. There were strange moving shadows, it was blurry, but she heard voices. Those that were not herself and Rin's..

The shorter raven haired girl didn't pay attention to Kagome's meltdown. She opened up this black book and just looked down at it's pages. Reading the many names that appeared to herself. Rin didn't DARE lift her head from the pages, she didn't dare look upon the gore.

Sesshomaru didn't force the girl to do any more as he took care of his job in getting the right spirits, and helping the stray spirits to the right path. Rin watched silently, just looking above to see the face of the Shinigami, he looked so very kind there. Not only Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha and even InuTashio, as they would clam the spirits of the dead, telling them threw soothing tones that they no longer had to suffer.

Kagome was utterly petrified, all she could do was stare as she saw splashes of blurry white and black, with hints of silver moving in front and behind bodies of the dead...'Ghosts!'

AN : OK! I have thought of it for a while now, and I think getting Kagome into this, will help the drama much more! And also, Rin cannot handle having to deal with Spirit Wars and Love along with Work and Collage all by her lonesome. I have Just noticed this, over the many chapters, each one would get More and More involved! More into detail and more of the plot is coming together finally! It took me a while longer to do this, as at first, it was just going to be Rin fighting with the Devil Lord. But than I thought...Where would the Deaths be if they just fought the whole time? So here we are! I was thinking of the Holocaust when I was doing this...I feel so bad for the victims!' _I pray that you all rest in Peace.'_ Ok! I hope this was a good read for you all! Now that I no longer have the tiny Writers Block! I shall Update soon!


	16. Plans

AN : Yes! I am now going on my 16th Chapter! I am so very proud of myself! I have written Most of Naraku's evil plans down so I will not be confused. This will be a long Great story yet! It is Pretty stormy outside so working on my story is all I can really do at the moment anyways! I surely hope that you enjoy my story so far, and Thank you ALL for your reviews and Those who just read my story! Thank you! Thank you! I shall shut up and start working on my Chapter!

Disclaimer : I do not own ANY Inuyasha Characters, but I own this story and Plot and Dead and To be Dead Characters. But do not own Hitler.

Warnings : Swearing, Blood, Ghosts, Mental Meltdowns, And the main part of this INTIER Story! Dun Dun Dun DEATHS!

Warnings 2 : I have been reading LOTS of the Manga, like Far into the Manga, so some of this stuff will have those little spoilers in it...But I will not tell you what parts or what parts are based on the Manga.

Chapter 16 : Plans

_In The Dept's Of Hell_

Screams of the torture...Music to any Shinigami's ears...Blood dripping from their sweaty abused bodies, like nectar to any Shinigami's taste. The tears pouring from their tiered eyes, watching them beg and plead, making deals. Such sweet pleasurable sights for a Shinigami.

Hell, The one place that all humans and Youkai fear, the place where all your nightmares come true. Where your life is forever teased and taunted for your sins. The storms of life before you! Showing you your wrongs and twisting your sins, having them play upon yourself as some self served medicine. Irony, the Devils Playful trick. Like with a serial Murderer, having the man or women, be killed in the most Painfullest of ways..Over and over and OVER again! And when they beg, feeling their organs being twisted around a sharp blade, they just go Through it Again!

Yes, the Murderer and the Rapists get it the Worst! That and to Hitler along with the other careless Dictators of the world in the past! Having them be ordered to with do with all the punishments they had forced others to have.

Gas chambers that was filled with such a gas that it melted the flesh off of their bodies, their muscles sore, and loose blood spilling all the while they feel their eyes explode from the pressure of hammers. The rest of their live carcases placed into ovens locked shut. Burning them as they all know they would have to go through with their punishment just a moment after the feel of burning flames over their bodies makes them go numb. Them screaming, them all saying sorry for their sins. Wishing to be saved from their eternal nightmares! But the Shinigami do not care for such things. These humans, they deserved all that they are getting. Sins of killing others in the Earth could never be repaid. Thus, they watch with amused eyes, while the ones who brought suffering to so many, suffer themselves.

In Hell, you can feel Everything.

Every bit of pain in the nerves of the body, the Shinigami coming up with new and more Painful ways of killing. They themselves being seen as psychopaths..But to the Devil himself, they are praised! Now...Think of a world...Where even the Good are placed into such a horrible fate? Too gruesome? Too Unfair? Too Unrighteous? Think of little children...Going through such pains, needles as long as a yard, going threw each and every pore of a small child's body. Very cruel indeed, laughing at the child's pain even More cruel. But there are many Shinigami, who believe that all who sin even a Bit, deserve to be placed into the very entertaining punishments. Just for the Shinigami's pleasure. Their way of playing.

But the only one stopping them. Is the Lord of all Hell. The Devil himself InuTaishio! The man who agrees if not appeases to Heaven's ways of forgiving. Letting any human ask for forgiveness, or who do a very good deed and that crosses out their sins for life. Sense All humans have Sins in their minds in their bodies. Tainting their spirits that are so pure when carefully placed into the living body of a baby, inside the womb of a caring mother. The Damned InuTaishio! Taking away their fun, when all the World Sins...When all the world has thoughts of death and taking properties. The selfishness of Greed for Money and materials. Yes, it is only He, the Devil himself, who is stopping them. But not for Long...Soon, All of Hell will belong solely to the Shinigami who roam it! And then the Real games will begin.

In one of the rooms that sheltered the Shinigami's sat one dark one. One that was creating a Revolution! One that was perfecting his plans, carefully checking everything over. Carefully making sure the three Youkai Shinigami don't come back and Ruin his perfect plans!

A Shinigami with long wavy black hair, crusading down his back as he sat in the middle of the rugged floor with papers scattered all around him. A concentrated feature splashed across the handsome face. His jet black cloak covering his black dress shirt, the bottom split, flaring out as the fabric of the clack connects from under neath the skull belt around his waist. Showing all how thing, yet Defined his body truly was. Long legs cladded in a thick black pair of dress pants. Blood Red jewels covering around on the black leather belt that right on the buckle is the skull of his Very first Victim. Most Shinigami keep their first victims skull, releasing them from their long life torture..Just having their spirit become dead, forgotten. So the Shinigami uses that as their memories of a First success in their long Eternal Life's Work. The Dark one's hair twisted around long nimble black Crow Feathered wings. They were from his own, but the way the feathers look like black oil spilling over the oceans of the Earth...They shine like a Crows. Thus, people would say that he plucked a Thousands crows carefully placing each feather in it's place upon each wing attacked to the Dark one's back.

The Dark one was namely called Naraku. The Kumo Spider Hanyou who was now a Shinigami in hell for all of Eternity. But that was not bad, not at all. Just like when he was alive, he will aim to rule All of the World. Hold the ignorant masses between two powerful hands! His Saith was laid next to him, as the Kumo held a sheet of parchment, looking over and memorizing all of his plans...They were a Bit tricky at first. A Long process indeed. But it will not Nearly take as long as gathering all of his allies from Hell to turn against their great Devil Leader and his family. His Saith was something strange of sorts...It was horned with what looked like black Mountain Goat Horns that were curled and altered on top of the Thick hilt. Horns pointed out on the hilt like thorns on a rose. While these two Huge Thick Deer like horns were at the very bass of the long thin blade...The Deer horns had drilled holes on the very tips where thin, black ropes hung two skulls that still had their eyeballs in them. Staring and looking around like they were alive. Which they were, using some Shinigami magic of old spell books he had the eyes of the two humans he tortured stay alive, watching everything around him. The Blade having a drilled hole into the far corner, just for show, along with the stain of Bloods that he never cleans from his blade. Having the blade suck up the evil from the Blood of the men he killed..

"Perfect, everything is happening as planned..." The Evil Hanyou told himself with a smirk forming upon his face ever so slowly. Two of his servants, yes, servants stood by the doorway. They were also, Shinigami, born from his body, but they were the servants of the Dark One. Thus, of lower status. Naraku standing up in one fluid motion turned to his two supporters. They were the very first to agree with him, that they needed a change. But, this operation is Very Very tricky.

"Naraku, we finally have convinced all of the Shinigami of Hell that your idea is best. So they will accompany us in our plans of Taking over Heaven." Kagura said in a rather bored tone. She herself, didn't think at first that this task would take so much Work. Having to convince so many stubborn Brutes is NOT Easy!

"Naraku-sama...Are you done reviewing your plans?" An emotionless voice asked. Making both of the Shinigami look down to the one Shinigami, well, Pre- Shinigami. The girl was short, looking as if a mere child. Yet, She was even older than Kagura. The girl bearing the clothing of someone who looks so pure, yet, has the eyes of the darkest void.

"Yes Kanna, I feel confident that we will succeed." Naraku confirmed with his smooth strong tone of voice. If the guy didn't have such an evil look in his eyes all of the time. Many women would consider his Very Sexy and handsome...Though he is...The eyes are what gives most their first impression. And Naraku's just Reeked the eyes of a Killer.

Naraku walked out followed by the two women, or girls, whatever you wanted to call them. They weren't good enough for Naraku to call Shinigami...That race was a proud one and they seemed far to slaking in that part. The small group walking across the plains or fire, hearing the screams of the humans being tortured, whipped, skinned, raped...All of that good fun stuff Shinigami would do to their victims. Soon they met up with a child, one that looked a Lot like the what Kanna looks. Young, but this one actually was his age..But his mind was that of a pure Murderer.

"It is good to see you again..Hakudoshi..." Naraku calmly said as a smile played upon his lips. His natural son, or as Natural a MAN can make, grinned an evil grin with his very own plans playing within his mind. He thought of himself as much smarter than the Naraku who claimed that he was This Hakudoshi's 'Master'. Feh, like Hakudoshi would Really believe that NARAKU was his Master. Like Hell he would! But tricking the Bastard into trusting him was Far too amusing for the little child.

"Naraku, is your appearance before me a sign that we are soon going on the move?" The Evil little brat child asked in a pleased tone towards his 'Master' who only shown his answer threw his narrow wine red eyes. The Pleasure of his thoughts showing in waves as a small smile creased the lips of the Dark one, following after a smooth chilling voice. " Yes, we will be moving Very soon, all who Dominate Hell are gone to the Earths living lands. The time to move is soon upon us!" With that the Dark Shinigami turned away, as he had told his General of his Armies, Kanna staying by Hakudoshi's side watching her Master and Kagura walk away. Most likely going to the Chambers of the Devil Lord who was now absent from his Kingdom. Such a sad thing that Devil, trusting those under him. But soon, soon Naraku will be on top! And to top it all off, This Naraku would soon rule ALL the Realms of the Afterlife!

Kouga, who Already ruled over a part of the Shinigami community, was barking orders to the lower classes of Shinigami. His attire was a much warmer effect, with a skinned black cloak of wolves skins, as he would not Dare wear dog smell!He had always Hated InuTashio! And his smelly sons! And this Take over that was propositioned by a strange, and secretive Shinigami Naraku, was Just the thing that would help him overthrow those bums of Dogs! Kouga of Course had to convince Naraku to share the Underworld and Heaven...Or was it that Naraku gives his army Heaven? Or the other way around? Kouga didn't care really, Nor could he remember such a thing at the moment, his blood pumping through excitement! Oh how he wanted to take over this Dump every sense he has gotten into power and has had many followers.

Kouga's right and left hand men helped control things around here, but really Kouga was the Alpha here, and even when his Right and Left hand men would try to convince the Lone Wolf that Naraku was Bad news! The Stubborn fool wouldn't have any of it!

Hell was a huge space, people seemed to Thing Hell was like Inside of the Earth, truly, that is not even possible, Plus, sense humans are so Very NOSY they would have been discovered long ago with those prob things they send everywhere, No, Hell was a Realm, just like Heaven...Heaven's Real on Top of the earth, where people thin they are looking up from the earth, and Hell's realm is on the bottom, really just the south where most people thing they are in Hell Anyways. But there were no Ends to the Realms, they were created to carry as many spirits as needed. That is why it is so very good for calming and making spirits happy in one realm. And Training and Torturous grounds for the other realm.

Sense Naraku and Kouga have created their pack, most of the Shinigami followers have been training NON STOP! It was getting to the point no Shinigami's were going out to Earth to even gather the spirits. So much happening in only a two to almost three week period. Just a few more days to a week tops and they could start their Take Over.

_Heavens Realms_

Kikyou was the leader of the Holy armies of Angels and spirits who have resided in heaven for years and years! The Kami's not believing that Naraku was truly on their side completely. But, they could not take the chance of acting out. If so Naraku would have the Right to take them over.

The Deal was that Hell and Heaven were to fight, more like 'Pretend' to fight as Hell is suppost to throw the war and let Heaven take over Hell. Thus, Giving Naraku Hell as ruler, but Heaven would make the decisions for Naraku, not really giving him ABSOLUTE Power...But there are some perks to being Named ruler. And also, the Death to the Tai DaiYoukai family and the Inu Hanyou too! They were far too dangerous! And sense Inuyasha, who doesn't even realize it, carries a Very important object, the Realms Key, they will have to take that from the Hanyou Before he finds out it's significant powers and abilities.

But they would have to be on their toes. Naraku was Still a Shinigami, a Great enemy to Angels everywhere! So Kikyou has ordered that no one holds back, they must throw the War..But the Least they could do is lose with...As Much pride as throwing a Battle could have. Which was close to none at all.

Everyone was training, using bows and arrows with holy powers and powers descended from their bodies aimed at targets that were made up of poorly drawn drawings of Shinigami's. But the One thing is, they must be strong enough to be able to kill a Family of Devil Shinigami's. Sense it is what the great Almighty Kami's want of them. Kikyou didn't like the fact that they were making such an important and delicate pack with the Enemy of all people. But if they ruled Hell, that would be great thing for them. They could create a hell of punishment in a Different way. No torturous killings of the soul Over and over again. But to do it in the most Humanest way possible.

Sango and Miroku were 'Leaders' but more like Sub Leaders to Kikyou, who as everyone would call her, she was the "Favorite" of the Kami's. She was the most pure, yet had the attitude of a Bitch! A pure Bitch! But she had very good qualities and morels that the Kami's could clearly see. She had a good head on her shoulders and a good heat. But she was very Strong on her views, and if you messed with her, she would do you in like that worthless Hanyou Shinigami a while back. Those thoughts of how she fooled the evil bastard made the Angel smirk slightly. Like Anyone could get to her heart, or try to get her into bed. Lust, one of the seven Deadly sins, she will not fall into ANY of them.

And as for the plans, she had set plans for herself as well, she was currently standing against a white gate that surrounded areas of Heaven, just random fences really. There was no True End to Heaven...But for Hell? That place was to be doomed the very first time it spit fire. Kikyou, suspecting that Naraku was up to no good, planning some kind of Betrayal... She had suggested and Volunteered to be the leader of the group that is going to be sent to assassinate the Devil's Family. It was no good, those Shinigami just Had to go! Plus, she would than be able to get a Saith and go to Hell to spy.

"Kikyou-sama! Kikyou-sama!!" A voiced called out, softly at first, but when the one being called for wasn't responding, the voice gotten louder and louder to the point that Miroku was up in her face. The once powerful Monk seeing this as a chance to test something...But sadly, after said action was placed, his right cheek stung deeply, the flesh going a bit numb.

"PERVERT!" The proud Angel growled. The monk only laughing while cradling his cheek with the "Cursed" hand. Only thinking of the tight glob that he deliciously took a squeeze of! " Well YOU are quite healthy!" The pervert commented, chuckling as he heard a snort coming from the raven haired women. But soon after, a strange...Evil, was raising from behind him, as if Hell itself opened up a portal door behind him. Almost afraid to do it, he turned his face to glance behind him. But ended up quickly turning away.

"MIROKU!!!" The lovely Sango yelled. Reaching out to sharply grab an ear of the Monk's and pull him away from Kikyou, all the while cursing and calling him a perve. But this scene only made the Head Angel, Kikyou smile. Those two were Made for each other! Kikyou soon drifted off again into her thoughts, not even paying attention when the Angels training were slacking off. She thought of those times, when she was flirted with, she has never really...Fallen In Love...Nor did she think she will, or that even the Kami's would approve of such a thing!She was IN FACT..Their favorite, not wanting her to be corrupt was normal. But still, she always had this strange feeling, that she wasn't completely Whole. Or was she just Thinking too much? The Kami's didn't want the Angels to think too much either!!

Kikyou blinked, getting her mind back on the task at hand. Looking around. There was NO ONE around the training area...She turned her head and glared...

"HEY! Get Your Fat Lazy Asses Back Here!!"

_The Wonderful, lively, Mother Earth!_

"Rin...? Rin!" A frightened girl called, standing there paralyzed, she saw these figures now. Their images sharpening in every minute she stared.

Blood was now everywhere, sense the Gas Chamber of the train has cleared of all poisonous, or Deadly gases, there was the aftermath of the bodies. Blood was thrown up all over the ground. It looked as if the gases had eaten up their insides. People's eyes rolled to the back of their heads, limbs laying in odd positions, a Lot of people were piled up against doors and windows, as if trying to break threw the unbreakable glass. Small children, Of course did not make it, their small little bodies just couldn't take it! The gas was so powerful that it seemed to have burned the soft, inexperienced skin of babies and toddlers. Kagome just Had to cover up her mouth and look away, even though she was seeing strange things. The sight of those people Dead sickened her.

Kagome managed to look to her side where she had last seen Rin, but the girl was no longer there!

"Rin!? Rin Where are you!?" Kagome started to panic, but soon her worries were washed away, she was just standing by these three cloaked figures...'WHAT!?' Kagome's mind mentally kicked her in the ass! The women running up to Rin, jumping in front of her, arms stretched. " You Mafia FREAKS! GET AWAY FROM HER!!" The taller raven haired girl Yelled to almost the Top of her lungs! All the while three silver heads turned from their work to look at the crazed women.

Rin blinked, her not understanding the situation clearly, only stared up at Kagome's back strangely. While the women before her was glaring daggers to what Everyone ELSE thought was nothing but air.

"Kagome...San? What are you-" " CAN'T YOU SEE THEM!? Look at them! Yellow eyes and white old Man's hair! All Dressed in Black with weird Weapons! Don't Tell me you don't see them!" Kagome interrupted while three men blinked.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!? You can See us!?" Inuyasha yelled out. Rin gasping in surprise, Kagome Must be able to! She described them so PERFECTLY!

Inuyasha thought of this as the PERFECT opportunity to talk with this Beautiful girl! AFTER she stops criticizing them! Sesshoumaru thought of how SCREWED THEY ARE!, and InuTaisho...Well, he just thought This was Funny. Sesshoumaru ended up walking away to fucking do his JOB...Inuyasha would take care of it, oh wait...No...No, Father would take care of it.

"You get Back here...Your so Unsociable my Son!" InuTaisho told his eldest son while grabbing a shoulder, pulling the Shinigami away from his work! Spirits all floating around crying over their deaths.

"Kagome-san...You, You Really can see them...Can't you?" Rin asked, her tone becoming serious, yet a Bit scared.

"OFCOURSE I CAN! I'm not Blind you know!" Kagome yelled looking over her shoulder to Rin. " Rin...Do you...Know these people?" The taller girl asked, while turning away from the small freaky crowd to whisper to Rin. Rin sweat dropping at the statement...She knew them in a...Way..But how could she explain this to Kagome without having her think she is dead or something? In the stories, they say that you only see the Shinigami's when you ARE or are ABOUT to die. But as the Devil Lord said, and LAUGHED about...Those Fairy Tales are Stupid pieces of shit.

"I know them...Um...We should, get out of here... The-" " NO! I want to know NOW what ARE these Freak mafia people Doing here...Are...Are THEY they ones that killed these people!? Are they the ones who had the train crash!?" Kagome interrupted once more.

Now EVERYTHING was ruined! Kagome was now freaking out! When Inuaysha took a step forward to Kagome, she yelled ' NO!' and backed away looking at to what others saw was Thin are! They are surly now going to think she is crazy! That she needs to be placed into the 'Happy Hotel'.

"Kagome-san! You MUST Calm down! Or the police are going to take you AWAY Far FAR AWAY!" Rin yelled assertively, shacking the women's shoulders almost to the point it was violent!

"She's right you know.." InuTaisho said while walking up to the women who was called 'Kagome'. The said girl backing away.. "Who...Who are you?" Her voice a bit shaken, the raven haired women looked up to the tall silvery haired man. Eyes widening a bit as she watched his lips twitch to a small, gentle smile.

"I am the Devil..." His reply was, holding such a confidence...But Kagome only gave him a weird look.

"Your mind is more Fucked up than my own! The Devil? Don't make me laugh! Isn't the Devil suppose to have Red skin!? And Horns!?"

InuTaisho's smile soon turned into a frown... " Why does EVERYONE seem to think I am suppose to be like that??" He asked out loud as he felt like either he wasn't scary...Or his appearance didn't Fit the requirements to being the Devil Lord. WHERE THE FUCK did these stupid little ignorant Humans get these STUPID ideas from!?he looked over to find his son was yet AGAIN gone...Annoying brat! Not knowing how to Listen! And Inuyasha, he was just Staring at the women called 'Kagome's ' Ass! Like he wanted to hump her like the Inu Youkai he was! Or...So say, Hanyou.

"Can you Believe this man Rin!? He must have JUST escaped the Loony Ben!" Kagome laughed, but soon was stopped when she saw that Rin wasn't laughing either. It looked as if she either Believed him, or Already heard about this. The shorter of the women looking up at her friend... " We should..Go...I'll tell you everything on the way to my apartment." Rin explained

After Kagome nodded and agreed, she looked back at the strange white figures, they were now so very clear to her...She could just...SEE the sadness in their eyes. But as she watched a little more, Kagome didn't think Rin would need to explain about her little...Crowd of Mafia looking men. Who seemed to be interacting with the spirits and opening up portals...One of All White and One of All Red...Kagome's eyes widened just a fraction from this... " Is that Heaven and Hell?" Kagome asked timidly, watching as the three men were finishing up their work, sending many groups at a time mainly thew the White door.

After the three silver haired men walked back, finished with their work, was when Rin finally answered while they headed out and were now out into the outside world of the city.

"Yes..."

AN : OK!!! I FINALLY finished this Chapter!! I now have my mind Back into shape as I was having a Bit of trouble with the ever so Horrible Writers Block! I NOW have Kagome filled in a bit, she will be much more now, and now that they are out of that GREWSOME scene they can talk! I shall put More romance, no worries, actually, the next chapter will be kinda sweet But now, I shall have a Side romance pairing, Inuyasha and Kagome! If you cannot already tell. I do not know about Kikyou, who could I possibly pair HER with? I Like Kikyou yes, she is a strong character, and Very Important to the Show and Manga 'Inuyasha' but still...If you have any suggestions I would LOVE to hear them! As you can tell, I am trying to make each chapter JUST a bit longer than the one before it... Review if you want! I am starting school soon, But That shall not stop me! I shall Update soon!!


	17. Crazies

AN : Ok! I've notice, either it is just me or it is just my Paranoia. But PLEASE review and tell me what you do not like of my story so far! I do not know if it's because you all do story alert, or you just now Hate my story. I can NOT TELL! So PLEASE tell me otherwise! Or tell me hat you think. Just to tell you all, I am not some crazy, Oh I don't have so many reviews Bla Bla Bla...It is just, I simply cannot tell if I've bored the people who have come to love my story! And the soon to be readers also! So Please, calm my nerves and tell me what you think of my story. 'Bows' Thank you, I shall shut up about my problems and type the damned chapter!

Disclaimer : I own NO Inuyasha characters! ONLY the people that are to be Killed and are Killed, and also I own the Plot! Yay Plot!

Warnings : Swearing, Blood, Flashbacks, Haunted Cafes, The Skinning Murderer, Crazy Devils, Lovesick puppies, and the Best part of this story! DEATHS!

Chapter 17 : Crazies

" You've GOT To be kidding me...You just Have to be! Shinigami? Your getting on the one way train to Happy Vill." The older raven haired women stated to the younger girl. Who was only about a Year younger. "Kagome, Listen! I am Telling the TRUTH! You see them Look at their fucking Cloths for Kami's Sake! The look like crazy ass Cosplayers!" Rin whispered harshly as she tried her best to contain her voice. She was already deemed a Nut job by her supposed 'FRIEND' Feh, some fucking friend...Wouldn't even believe her story.

"Rin, How do you expect me to believe that? Shinigami are Just child stories to make them scared not to come out at night." Kagome explained to her co-worker. The surrounding area was a small cafe. It was small indeed, but had the customers of a fucking mall!

Th Cafe was called ' The Good Cup' It was a cheesy name, Everyone knew it. But the name fit the coffee so very well that no one even bothered to make fun of the strange name. It was in English anyways. And Americans, they were strange All by themselves.

The interior was just a few tables and chairs. A couple of red clothed couches that made people Never want to leave. This little cafe was Family owned, thus only family members were allowed to work here. But they all had this secret recipe that made every other franchise envious! Their customers all loyal till the end! Even after the 'Almost Big Closing' of the small business. Everyone had come to protest and raise money for them! Thus they were Re-Opened, everyone was delighted!

The colors of the walls were warm and friendly to everyone who stepped in. It was even rumored that Other people who worked in Other coffee shops would come here for a cup!

But there had recently been some strange occurrences, just in the last day that made many people stay away from the shop for the moment.

Ghosts...

Just that morning, there had been strange things happening in the cafe. Cups have been moved around while customers would talk to one another. And little pastry cakes would be Eaten Right before their very eyes! Many people have become fearful, sense there have bee so Many murders lately! It might be the cause of an angered spirit!

Or they were all going insane.

But they all doubted THAT thought.

Rin thought that both InuTaishio and Sesshoumaru had left, but once they walked into the cafe with Long Black hair and black Gothic clothing cladded over their bodies. Rin's thoughts crumbled once they decided to not even ASK to sit..But just fucking sat down side by side at hers and Kagome's table. Inuyasha was still a Shinigami, as he too walked in. But decided to just stand staring down at Kagome, with such eyes that seemed like he was her lost lover, who had just been looking for her for 15 fucking years!

Kagome, as Rin could tell, was a little bit freaked out. But not even for the most Scariest of the three! Only of the silver haired Dog eared topped Freak who was staring a her like he wanted to drip honey all over her body ad lick it! But than again, wouldn't EVERY Women be scared of a freak like that anyways?

"Rin, you see that guy too...Don't you?" Kagome asked in a shaky tone, which was making Inuyasha have mixed emotions play across his face. " Yes, that is...Inuyasha..."Rin told her as she walked up to Inuyasha and grabbed an ear. "See, these things are Real..." Rin stated while pulling a bit harder on the sensitive cartilage. Inuyasha giving a soft growl from his throat. " Is he a Mutant?" Kagome asked as she still was wary of the guy.

Rin sighed after hearing Kagome's statement, and the small giggles of the two Other Shinigami next to Kagome who still went unnoticed. "I AM NOT A MUTANT!" Inuyasha yelled losing his temper! While doing such he flung his arms about as he tried to make Rin stop holding his ear and ended up knock a side table over. The cafe went quite as everyone stared at the table that rolled on the ground slowly. Little children started to screech!

"EEEEK GHOST!!! HE'S RETUNTED!!!" As many people rushed from the table as if it were infected!

" See! No one ELSE can see Inuyasha!" Rin yelled at Kagome trying to make sure the stupid girl would hear her over all of the terrified voices!

" I am seeing GHOSTS!?" Kagome screeched as she jumped up from the table holing herself as she felt chills run down hr spine. Rin jogged over to Kagome and held her shoulders firm. " NO! THEY ARE SHINIGAMI!" Rin yelled in Kagome ear! The raven haired Miko scrunched up her face from the noise. But the announcement that was said out loud, Did NOT calm any of the Other people in the cafe! If anything, it made them even More fearful!

Now the owners and employees were freaking out as they ran out through the back! Tables and chairs were through out of the mortals way, thus screwing up the place as they rushed out of the haunted Freak show of a Cafe!

But of Course, the three Shinigami were not scared. It was THEM that everyone was fucking scared of! Even though the two Full Youkai Shinigami were in human disguises. Inuyasha was now the thing that held the most attention.

"Just Fucking Great! WHY do humans have to get so fucking scared over a table Moving by itself!? WHY be scared of a fucking table?? FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING!!!" Inuyasha retorted while walking out of the now empty cafe.

Rin walked over as she roughly grabbed a ear. " YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!!!" She screeched into the sensitive ear. Inuyasha yelling in pain while backing away holding onto his abused ear. " You Fucking BULLY!" He yelled back a Rin who only ignored the Hanyou.

Kagome stood next to the two strange Gothic people who just watched Rin as if they could see her SCREAMING at the Ghost Mutant. But That was not possible...

"I need to see a doctor...I think all of this stress from work is getting to me..." Kagome wondered out loud.

"No, this is all too real little lady." InuTashio told the girl looking down to her. Which was creepy because his face was now mere INCHES from hers. The miko's eyes widening a bit as she stuttered out nervously, " W-what do you mean?"She asked dumbly. Didn't Rin just TELL her what was happening? Who thy were and such? Or was this women a plain Retard? " Are you mentally 'Special?'" The man asked boldly. That statement made Kagome' face go red in rage.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" She asked as her limbs wee now stiff as she glared at the long haired man before her.

"What? Are you Deaf also?" InuTashio asked as he was actually completely serious. Hearing his oldest son laugh made the Devil Lord blink. What was so funny? And WHY was this women so very mad? The girl looked like she had forgotten how to breath.

Kagome slapped the man before her, eyes bleeding red as she stormed off. " STUPID ASSHOLE!" She growled out as a confused InuTashio watched her walk up to Rin, grabbing the girls arm.

"Rin! We are Leaving!" Kagome ordered as if she wee her mother! Which ticked Rin off pretty badly. So she shoved Kagome's gripping hands away from her as sh stared Kagome own. No longer holding that nervous eye she always gave Kagome.

"What do you expect me to do!? Carry you away like fucking Prince Charming!?" Rin yelled as her mind was getting more and more frustrated! " I am TOO BUSY For this Shit Kagome!!" Rin yelled, she has finally Lost it!

" It is NOT My fault that these STUPID SONS OF BITCHES SHINIGAMI KEEP FOLLOWING ME!!!"Rin screamed while holding a fist full of her own hair. " SO WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO!? WHAT!?" She finished huffing for breath, swallowing loudly while calming down. Boy she had needed that! But as a result of that, man people were now watching her and Kagome looked to be on the brink of tears.

"Oh...Kagome I-" Rin started seeing the broken look in Kagome's eyes. But soon that broken look became one of understanding. Kagome than hugged th women before her. This was the Very first time Rin had stood up to her...How...Proud she was of her!

"Oh Rin!...I am so sorry...I had...No Idea you were going through so much!" The Raven haired Miko started and soon interrupted the girl she was now holding, before she had a chance to say anything. " I am so sorry..." Kagome whispered into her ear. Rin's eyes widened a fraction after hearing her friend speak.

" No Kagome...It's not your fault..." Rin stated as she glared looking over at the three people who have made her life a living HELL...

"It's all THEIR FAULT..."

" What!? OUR FAULT? How the Fuc-" Inuyasha started but soon was shut up after InuTashio clapped a hand over the damned Big Mouth!

"Inuyasha you fool, you want her to NEVER Let me do my job! You remember she has my book!" Sesshoumaru accused as he finally spoke after all of these crazy events that have occurred. That made the Hanyou smirk. " Taking orders from a little MORTAL women? Sesshoumaru?" The Hanyou asked acutely while an evil glint was in his golden eyes.

"Me? Taking orders from a Stupid little girl? NEVER." Sesshoumaru said flatly while looking away from th Shinigami. Inuyasha just laughed, while the 'Stupid little girl' walked over glaring. " What the hell is THAT suppose to mean? PERVERT!" She whaled.

InuTashio and Kagome both looked around at their surroundings...Did they even Notice that everyone was staring at them like a circus freak show?

"You know What-"Rin just stared her very LOUD annoying lectures while Kagome slowly walked over to the scary Rin.. "Ummm...Rin?" The women asked as Rin chose to ignore her. " Not now Kagome..."Rin responded before speaking once more to the long haired man before her.

"Without ME you would be out on the streets you Kami Damned UNGRATEFUL Useless piece of SHIT MAN WHORE!" Rin just wen On and On with the insults. As if she just wanted to harm the man's ego more than just bring ANGERY at him. Kagome now wondered WHY Rin was so angry. She will have to as about that...AFTER they are out of here. She meant, Come ON! The people were thrown COINS at them like some Street show performance for Kami's SAKE!

"RIN!" Kagome shouted to get the thick headed girl's attention! " WHAT IS IT KAGOME!?" Rin shouted back but soon shut her mouth as she noticed the crowd surrounding them.

"Oh..." Was all the once angered girl could say.

"See! I TRIED to warn you before you embarrassed yourself Further!" Kagome hissed. Rin could only nod while watching the crowd. But than her mood swings which most likely came from all of the stress lately came out. Oh how Inuyasha would be proud.

" WHAT THE FUCK Are you all looking at!?" Rin shouted to the crowd as they all scattered away continuing on with their lives.

Rin was now steaming...Sesshoumaru had managed to escape her and was now next to his Father. " She is Quite a scary human..." InuTashio added while Sesshoumaru could only nod. He just wondered why she seemed to always aim her Crazy mood swings towards HIM! Maybe it is because, before HE came...She was just some Boring human? Maybe she Liked being boring...

After 20 minutes or so, the crowd around them thinned and they were finally able to walk down the streets freely again. Kagome had picked up the spare change that was dropped for them. " At least people...Found us entertaining..." Kagome started, trying to start a conversation and break the silence..Rin said nothing...Nor did any one else. Rin for some reason looked just Very irritating. Especially when behind her she could hear women walking up to the Shinigami and speak to either InuTashio...Or Sesshoumaru. But Rin could not tell, and for some strange reason..Some Force of nature is making her want to rip the throats out of those annoying women that kept on gathering.

"Rin, WHY are these guys following us anyways?" Kagome whispered, though Inuyasha could clearly hear her speak of them. Rin leaned over to Kagome whispering back to the questioning women. " I'll explain it all later, lets just get back to my apartment." Rin explained while Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

After another 10 minutes they've finally gotten to the apartment buildings where Rin lived. And where her filthy little hovel was in, sense no one thought her place was an actual Home. Too messy for it to be seen as such!

Once everyone was inside in th living room, ad the two Shinigami that were in disguise changed Rin was ready to talk.

"Ok, so WHY do you have...Shinigami following you?" Kagome asked once more. The room was filled with silence. The only movement that was made was by Rin and her moving her hand towards her coffee table in front of the couch. Holding up a black book that was titled 'The Book of Deaths'

"THIS...Is the cause of Everything." Rin stated firmly while holding the book up. " This little fucker is whats been gathering these Shinigami...AND The black cursed Animals all around the place!" Rin added. "Yeahhh...I DID notice those animals..." Kagome replied as the Shinigami stayed silent.

'Great, she is doing the 'Blame Game' AGAIN...' Sesshoumaru thought bitterly while sitting there glaring like he hated the world. Kagome seemed to be getting uncomfortable. Most likely she was getting nervous around them. Now having a bit more prof of what they were. Seeing as they changed back into those..'Cosplayers' thing once more.

"So they..."

"Yes..."

"Really they are..."

"Yes..."

"Shinigami...?"

"YES! Thats what I have been trying to tell you for the past few HOURS!" Rin stated loudly which made the Shinigami around them cringed from the sound.

"This is crazy...How can you expect me to believe that? We already HAD this conversation before!" Kagome told her friend before her who still held that serious look upon her pretty face.

"Just you wait! When someone dies you will see." Rin said, though she wanted to mentally hit herself. How could she say something like that! Sesshoumaru laughed from where he sat. Rin snapped her head towards him giving him a heated glare.

"What are YOU Laughing about?" She growled. But the Shinigami would not falter, his face now impassive as he stood and walked over to Rin, leaning close to her face..Rin could feel his breath upon her skin. Her heart racing as she wondered what he was doing!Sesshoumaru paid no heed to what was happening to the mortals body, not understanding why she was even reacting as such.

"You Finally Get it...Don't you?" The Shinigami asked in a smooth tone. Rin blinking as she shoved him away with her hands, her face now a beat red. " Whats THAT Suppose to Mean! PERVERT!" She yelled while trying to gain her composure once more. Sesshoumaru didn't get why she was getting so Angry about! But Kagome got it, somewhat.

"Why do you Always refer to me of something that I am Not?" Sesshoumaru asked irritated once more.

"Because you WATCH ME SLEEP! Now your leaning close to me! Pervert!" The distort girl replied. Inuyasha laughing his Guts out by than as InuTashio looked a BIT annoyed. These two fought MORE than his two Sibling Sons!

" Oh PLEASE...Like your all that Interesting to Watch anyways..." Sesshoumaru came back.

Rin stared at him, her face looked a bit hurt for about a Second before she growled animalisticly at the man before her! " YOU BASTARD!" She screamed. This was no LONGER about explaining to Kagome what these creatures were. But Sesshoumaru decided to cut off the mini war but no longer speaking. Inuyasha turned on the TV while waiting for Rin to stop fuming in the mouth like a rabid Beast!

" _Breaking News!!!" _The TV reporter stated loudly to gather everyone's attention. The five of them all now staring at the screen of the small TV.

" _The Serial Murderer has Struck AGAIN! Attacking Mio Masimoto a Junior High student who was walking home from her Lacrosse Practice at school the other day. The murderer was no where to be found as she was just recently found in a dumpster in the alleyways near a neighborhood Sushi bar. Just like the various other victims, she has been skinned as to what seems like alive by the frozen position her face is in. _

_We will give you more information on the situation at 11." _The Reporter claimed as there was a visual of the girls body in a body bag. Rin's face went pale, the room was so quite that she could hear everyone's heart beats...Well...Kagome's heart beats.

"Rin..." Kagome called but before she could say anything, the women ran out of the apartment and was soon on the chase to getting to the murder site!

"RIN!" She could hear her name being called as she could tell everyone was now following her as she had stormed away like lightning! 'How could I have said that? HOW!? Now I've Jinxed the world! What if it was me that caused that poor girl to be a target! Because I wanted to prove to Kagome that those STUPID people are Shinigami!' Rin thought as her mind was beating herself up. Tears streaming down upon her face while she continued to push hr now aching legs more and more! She Knew where that girl was killed at! It wasn't so far from her own home. What if she would pass by that school student while walking to work or collage? What if she will never see her face around here again? It didn't even matter that she never heard of the girl in her life! It just mattered that Rin Wished for a Death to come! Any Death! She was such a horrible person!

Rin finally got there. The familiar yellow tape was all over the place. Rin looked over workers and reporters and investigators who were trying so very hard to solve this case. The sight of the alleyway was just horrible...

Blood, thats what stood out the most around here..There was blood splattered all over the pavement ground ad around the dumpster, even all inside it there was blood all over. The walls and sides of the buildings there was blood. Pieces of the leftovers of skin that the investigators were holding and examining. The blood coated paper thin pieces of flesh between fingers. Them flaring it around just sickened Rin. But what was the worst of it all was when thy opened up the body bag to see the girl again.

You, You could not even tell if it was a girl, or boy or anything! Most likely the only reason they knew who she was was because of her uniform that wasn't even on her body. But as thrown in the dumpster as well with her. But there was no flesh on her face, you could see the muscles that were dried up from the air and looked to be rotting a bit from bacteria and germs in the air. Her mouth was frozen open from what looked like from screaming. She most likely died from the shock of the pain and thus her face was frozen that way. Chucks of hair stuck to her otherwise it all was skinned like the rest of her. Rin stood there with wide eyes. No one noticing her standing there...

"Rin!" Kagome called as she ended up standing next to her friend and than covering her mouth in order not to scream, seeing the girl in the body bag.

"Rin..." Kagome said softly looking over to her friend. Seeing her face, Rin looked so...Ashamed...

"Rin, it is not your fault. I KNOW you would never truly wish someone dead.." Kagome stated as the three men who were holding saiths walked up behind them. " Yeah! Your too much of a wimp anyways.." Inuyasha told them as InuTashio sigh and Sesshoumaru held his tongue for that was a Stupid thing to say to Rin. But surprisingly to them all, she didn't say anything. Just pulled out the 'Book of Deaths' opening it up to show them all. Kagome blinking as she could not see anything but blank pages. But Kagome Did notice the man with the long silver hair and strange markings on his face walk up to the Ghost of the girl who was killed. The face would be burned within her mind forever.

The Shinigami's strange bird like black wings flapped a bit after pressing up against his back. The feathers were all messy but yet it seemed to look good for his look. The other two, the one that claimed he was the Devil and the Mutant watched as the Shinigami cut his saith into the air not wasting any time as he summoned the bright Doors of Heaven.

Kagome covered her eyes from the bright light just for a second before she noticed that the spirit was now gone. As were the doors. Kagome just stared while glancing at the impassive Rin every few moments. Sesshoumaru soon returned as Rin calmed down from her little 'I hate myself' episode and now was talking to the Shinigamis.

"See, I Told you...These three are Shinigamis...Gods of Death.." Rin explained once more looking over to Kagome. Watching as the raven haired women looked her straight in the eye.

" I truly Am going crazy."

AN : OK! Kagome NOW Finally realizes that Rin was fucking right all along! And that Rin does NOT Need to go to a happy hotel! I hope you all liked my chapter! I would appreciate if you would please tell me what you think. No matter what I am writing this story! But I just don't want to be burning people's eyes out if I am horrible at writing or something! I'll Update soon!


	18. Thoughts

AN : Ok! I MUST Thank ' Hikaru Rouge' ! Your review helped me Lots! I Thank you from the bottom of my cold cold heart. After this chapter I am going to start my short stories of 'Disturbance!' Just random shorts because I fucking want to and they will match the seasons! Like a..."What Ifs?" Type of thing. Yes! That shall be fun Shinigami during Halloween, SO MUCH Fucking Fun! WHOA! I shall shut my mouth and go ON with the Chapter! 

Disclaimer : I own NOTHING! 'Crys' I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin, Kagome, InuTaisho, Hojo...Others...But I DO Own this Plot and the characters that will be Killed or soon to be killed!

Warnings : Swearing, Yelling, Fights, Blood, Guts, Serial Skinning Murderer...DEATHS!

Chapter 18 : Thoughts

"So...These three men are Shinigami..." Kagome stated as it was no longer qualified to be a question. She has her answer. She just is still in denial. She now is sitting in the living room while three silver haired men sit on the floor before her very eyes. Her eyes watching their every move, her suspicions increasing by the moment. "Yes..." A voice replied from behind her. " Inuyasha, InuTaisho, and Sesshoumaru are Shinigami..." Rin stated for the millionth time that day. And this day wasn't even going to last long, it was night already. " And they are...Living with you?" Another question being thrown at the young women. Her patience running thin, "Yes...They are living with me. For Now." Rin replied, grinding her teeth in the process. " Oh...So even the Mutant?" Kagome asked while Inuyasha's ears twitched at the statement. 'I'll show you fucking Mutant...' The Hanyou thought while a growl erupted from his throat. But InuTaisho flicked the boy stopping his antics before a fight started and the little hovel of a home is even MORE trashed.

" Yes...Even the Mutant, Kagome." Rin told the raven haired women while a grin crepted upon her face. Inuyasha quickly standing up and getting into Kagome's face, even though he thought the girl was Beautiful, she was STILL acting like a little Bitch! " I AM NOT A MUTANT!" The Hanyou shouted while the elder brother had forced his mouth closed with his clawed hand. Before he started to burst out laughing at the silly Hanyou. " Are you Sure about that? Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru inquired as he watched the Hanyou whip his head towards the Youkai Shinigami. " You want a fucking piece of me!?" Inuyasha yelled, his temper flying like an eagle going after a sick and dying mouse.

"No, I think you would taste rather Bad...Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru replied while their father sighed once more. And yet AGAIN with the fighting. Sesshoumaru just had to be a smart ass about EVERYTHING. " What did you say...?" The Hanyou growled out. They were just about to rumble, Sesshoumaru had even gotten up from his seat on the floor, readying his stance. But a bell rang, the sound of a mini microwave finishing it's chore.

" Ramen Anyone?" Rin asked holding out a tray of five cups of generic chicken flavor Ramen. They were out of beef because Inuyasha ate it all!

"RAMEN!?" Inuyasha asked before jumping towards the smell, having to leap over the couch and the frightened Kagome before getting to his destination of the wonderful food named Ramen!

"Your such a brute Inuyasha.." Sesshoumaru told the Hanyou while watching the dog eared man stuff his pie hole with what once were dried noodles. " Yeah Yeah...Shut the fuck up will ya? Ya Priss ass!" Inuyasha mumbled through his stuffed mouth. InuTaisho could not help but laugh...His sons were just so...Cute! In their fucking annoying ways. Ahhhh, he wished he had his camera.

" Inuyasha, you did not have to fucking Jump me!" Rin yelled, the rest of the Ramen was now on the floor and of Course, it just COULD NOT miss her cloths either. " Now I have to wash these cloths too! You damned little..." Rin growled out before storming away into her room. Kagome sighed in relief, at least Inuyasha was no longer bothering her. She looked to the man who claimed himself to be the 'Devil'.

" Ummm...Mr. Devil Man?" Kagome asked politely while the handsome face looked towards her. Kagome's face having a brush of pink tinting her pale features. " Ummm...Why are you Here? Aren't you suppose to be in Hell, torching spirits on fire?" She asked while watching a creepy smile come upon the silver haired man's face. " Oh, I can do that Any Time! I came here to find my sons, and sense my little Sesshoumaru cannot leave I was just thinking I'd stay here." The man stated while feeling the presence of a very ticked off Little Sesshoumaru.

"Father...What do you MEAN...YOUR Little Sesshoumaru!? I am not LITTLE!" The long haired man before them seethed.

" Of Course not my son...But you both are little to me...Ahhh...I still remember when you both were so very small.." InuTaisho looked to be going back on memory lane at the moment. Grabbing his dear son in the process and forcing him to sit by him as he would tell Kagome his stories. " When my little Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would pull pranks on the tortured spirits by calling out to their burning corpses. "Here Here is some water to cool down your burns!" They would say, but instead of water they would hand them a bottle of gasoline instead and the corpses would scream in peril...Ahh, such Good sons..." InuTaisho said with a silly grin on his face. Kagome was more than just disturbed by this.

" Hehehe...Yeah...Good sons..." Kagome whispered while giggling nervously to appease to the crazy man. She looked away towards Inuyasha who was now just watching her. " Umm, Hello..." She says to him before the Hanyou runs off into Rin's room blushing. But than was beaten while screams of anger followed it.

" Inuyasha!! You PERVERT! Your even worse than Sesshoumaru!!" She called from the top of her lungs before throwing the beat red Hanyou out of her room to the hallway.

" You hear that! Your worse than Me!" Sesshoumaru chuckled. But Inuyasha just grinned evil like. " So, you ADMIT to being a pervert..." The hanyou implied watching the Youkai Shinigami frown. " I most certainly am NOT a pervert!" The Youkai huffed.

" Your the one who said I was worse than YOU were..." Inuyasha smiled before going into the kitchen to get some more food to steal out of poor Rin's refrigerator. Sesshoumaru growling for a moment before calming down. Kagome only stared...

" So, this is what happens here Every day?" She asked as the three nodded to her.

" Yes, We all fight, a death comes around, Rin asks like a big baby and cries, than after I send the dead to their rightful place again, we fight once more..." Sesshoumaru explained to the human. " So all you guys do is fight?...Why don't you just go home?" The human women asked. Sesshoumaru sighed as he thought of this. It Would be nice wouldn't it? Rin would be ecstatic if they left her alone, they could go and do their job and continue to drag evil sinful souls down to Hell, and send the good ones to Heaven. They all could go on with their lives...Rin could go to work and be with normal humans and not look like a nut case when she would yell at them on the streets. Though, that IS rather funny, still...WHY hadn't he even Thought of leaving? Just going home, leaving his Book of Deaths here at earth. Was That the reason? Because she has ownership of the book, he cannot touch it...It is property of the humans. But, he could after ritual gain another book. Leave this one here and it would be rendered useless.

He looked to Kagome, eyes guarded before he turned his head to face the closed door of the room Rin slept in every night sense he's known her. Was he getting too, USED to her? Even though it has not been long at all...He has fallen into routine..This could be dangerous. He snapped himself back into reality whipping his head back to answer Kagome.

" Because she has my 'Book of Deaths'." Was all he told her before standing up and walking into the kitchen to see his little brother pocking around in the cabinates.

Kagome blinked...' That was...Strange...' She thought while looking at the door the Shinigami was staring at for such a long time, before he burst out with that strange answer and stormed off.

Rin soon came threw the door, jumping a bit surprised to see Kagome just staring right at her like that. " Whats the matter?" Rin asked timidly walking over to her and sitting down next to her friend.

" Oh, Nothing...Umm Rin?" Kagome asked before looking straight into her eyes. " Why do you let these Shinigami stay here? Don't you...Hate them? I mean...You seem to hate them...You yell at them a lot...And you seem to have a beef against Sesshoumaru. " Kagome explained her question, seeing a flash of confusion run through Rin's pretty face.

" Hate them?...I Despise them!" Rin stated flatly, eyes stoning anger that seem to be coming from every bone in her body.

Kagome backed away at that emotionless tone her friend had given her. Did she hate them That much? Or were they sucking her soul from her body? Rin was never like this before...Come to think of it...Rin never seemed this, outspoken ever before. Standing up to everyone and yelling out her feelings. Were these Shinigami giving her bad memories? Kagome Knew her family was dead...Was it because these guys had something to do with it? Or was it the very thought that they could have taken her parents away from her that she hated them so much?...Or was this just a cover up? Of how she really feels?

" Rin..." The Raven haired human started but was hushed by a voice. " It's alright...They will soon leave right? They will get tiered of this place and leave..." It was whispered, in such a low voice Kagome could barely hear it.

"Rin..."

The girl before her soon brightened up, smiling once again up at her sempi, Kagome. " Than, everything will get better...Yes?" Rin asked looking up at the women..." My life would be...Normal..." Rin stated while thinking of this...

'My live would be just as it's always been...No Shinigami around to make fun of me...Or pock around in my things...No more fights, no more having to cook for four...No more having to run around at all hours of the night...No more having to see the blood curtling deaths of the poor victims of the Serial Killer. No more waking up to see golden eyes staring at my sleeping form. No siblings fighting and ruining my furniture. No man whores around to be angered at. No mutant ears to pull on if he was yelling. No laughing Devil in the background calling his sons his 'Precious Little Puppies', and having the two blush and yell at him for embarrassing them. No hanyou's messing with my cloths...No Youkai Shinigami grumbling while changing into human disguise and going out to buy soup while it's raining out.

No InuTaisho, no Inuyasha,...No Sesshoumaru.

No Shinigami.'

" How did this all happen?" She asked herself, forgetting that Kagome was even around anymore. She knew exactly how this all had happened, she signed the Book of Deaths...Thinking it could be what? A diary? A book she could just write stories in? Whatever she had thought at that moment. If she didn't wright her name in that book. Sesshoumaru would have been able to get it back and be on his marry way. But why did that thought, drag her heart down...Just a bit?

Everything had gone quite, Inuyasha had walked out and now was standing next to Kagome, watching as Rin's eyes dulled into deep deep thought.

" HELLOOOOOOO!? Anybody in there!?" The sound of knocks were heard, muffled but heard. Inuyasha had been knocking on the crown of Rin's cranium. " Inuyasha! Don't do that!" Kagome yelled at the Hanyou who in turn stopped his actions. Rin looked up before fully snapping into reality, noticing what Inuyasha had just done she screamed.

" I WISH THEY COULD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed so loud they all were sure the neighbors will soon be coming. Both InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru looked over from where they were, one from the living room and the other from the kitchen. The eldest brother walked over, his face showing only mild annoyance while the rest of it was just emotionless.

" We will leave than...For a little while anyhow...This place is getting stuffy anyways. " Sesshoumaru told the girl while waving a hand in front of his face showing his discomfort. Rin looked up staring at the Shinigami before her with a heated hatred. She didn't know why, but he seemed to Always push her buttons TOO far! " FINE! LEAVE!" She shouted, the man squinting... " Noisy..." He growled out before storming towards the door. " Fine than, you don't need to Shout." He hissed before opening the front door and closing it shut behind him. The door creating a loud slam that made Rin jump.

The ears on Inuyasha's head were flattened against his head while looking around the place. It went very quite. Kagome didn't dare say a word, watching Rin who's bangs covered her face. InuTaisho soon followed his eldest son walking out the door. He was not one who could help in these types of situations. He had urged his youngest son to follow suit before shutting the door behind him. The sound of footsteps upon cement stairs was heard and than gone.

Inuyasha did not know what to do, but he figured that Kagome, a fellow human could help Rin out...She seemed REALLY angry this time...The Hanyou never seeing her this way...He just didn't understand...Why did she hate them This much? Maybe it was because they ruined her daily life...The Hanyou left, opening and closing the door to the small apartment.

"Rin...Rin, are you alright? See? They left..." Kagome assured the girl before her. But was only answered by sniffles and tears that fell into the lap of the shorter women of the two.

"Why? Why does it have to be this way?...Why?" Rin could not understand...She is suppose to feel Happy for the solitude, but yet, she feels like this. Crying over something so, trivial, as a small fight. Was it because Sesshoumaru seemed so, Angry? Was it the slamming of the door? Was it that the Other two left as well?

Rin breathed in deeply, the sound of nothing hit her ears. There was no one...Yes, there is Kagome, who is next to her, near her. But, Rin never thought of them that close. Actually, she had no one who is close to her...Her life was only of loneliness and death. Now, all she had was herself. Thats how it has always been. But has the shed of no longer being so alone make her this...Weak?

It was late now, around 11 at night already. Most likely, they will not come back. Maybe forever, for the better...Or was that just a lie also? Did she Really want to let go of what she had gained these few weeks?

'Feh...What gain? All I have gained is more sadness...' Rin thought bitterly while looking towards the window. The dark skies coloring it black. 'Good riddance...' She thought once more before turning away..." I think you should call Hojo...You shouldn't go home in the dark alone..." Rin told Kagome who only looked at her with surprised eyes. " Ah...Yeah...Your right." Kagome replied, she didn't expect Rin to just...Kick her out like this. But the girl must be feeling very strong mixed things at the moment.

Kagome was soon on her cell and soon enough she was playing the waiting game.

"Rin, if you ever need anything, support, or just someone to talk to...You can Always come over, or call me. I'll be here in a flash!" Kagome told the girl who only nodded and walked to her room. The black book she had showed her was in the girl's hand. Kagome watched her every move, hearing the muffled slow steps of the girl as she soon climbed into her bed and was now staring at the object at hand. ' The Book of Deaths'.

Rin didn't even notice the knocking of the door, or the goodbyes of Kagome. Or even the shutting of the door. Her mind just blank while remembering That time...The time this all started. And even before that when she ran into the man with long black hair. Who changed into the man with long silver hair. How she wanted him gone, and once his brother came along, the loud mouth Hanyou. Her wanting of them to go increased. And than the final straw was when the father came, with angry eyes. She just wanted them all to disappear. But yet, at the same time, whenever she wished it her heart would wish different.

To think, her life with them was so...Boring, so useless, no one would care if she were to just disappear...

She flipped through the pages of the book. To think, this cursed evil object had changed her life so very much. She was so out of it, she didn't even hear the petter patter of a creature that had been engulfed by books and papers crawled out. It's long legs feeling everything around it, scooting from side to side. It's eyes watching as it looked about, seeing a vision of eight. The girl before it was in view, the girl turning the pages of a book, eyes dull and lifeless. If the creature could, it would laugh at this, this human who is acting like the world is about to end...It was...But She could not know of such a thing.

The creature continued on, moving about, it is small and diligent, it can get around easily without being noticed. Hiding behind shadows and corners is it's specialty. An Hour Glass on it's belly. To think, such a small unnoticed creature...Could be the Perfect Spy.

Rin didn't notice, nor did she believe that she just saw wording come across the pages of the Book. Every page it would come up...

_Shinata Shouko, 17_

_Good : Was in a committee to save an animal center, donated money for the poor, was a good daughter and sister to family._

_Bad : Stole a boy from close friend, spread approximately 2 rumors in schools she's ever attended._

_Heaven._

" What is this?...No...No!" Rin yelled out, her mind didn't process it and it just finally hit her! She sat up quickly. Forcing her little spy to back away so she would not find him. She ran out of the house bare footed in the dark, it was now 1 o'clock am. The air cold and the ground freezing. But she still ran even though her head was throbbing. 'Could it had been the Serial Murderer? The Skinner?' her mind thought as she ran to find the Shinigami! She knows where the girl, Shinata is, and she is to go to Heaven...Rin couldn't Bare to think what had happened to her...But she couldn't let that spirit become wondering!

"I cannot believe she just kicked us out!" Inuyasha ranted on and On again...Even though she really DIDN'T kick them out! They LEFT...Well, Sesshoumaru left and they followed...Wasn't HIS fault they followed him!

" Inuyasha...Shut UP..." Sesshoumaru said in an irritated tone. He didn't even want to Think about it right now! The three now sat in a park, it was cold and because they are close to a body of water it is near Freezing there. InuTaisho just was looking around...He seemed uncertain about something...But he did not want his boys to be worried. Nor did he want to face an angered Rin any time soon.

The park wasn't something special...It just had a lake with some ducks that would come every season, a few big trees and benches scattered out. A pathway that cut right through the whole thing. A child's swing set was settled in the middle of the place with sand all guarding it.

The best thing was the nice wind on hot nights...The cool grass brushing up against your ankles while you walk. The view of the moon just above you...It is a romantic site.

Inuyasha sighed...If he were with Kikyou...He would have brought her here...But, he was not...The thoughts of her drifting away from his grasp, he knew he could never forget that face. But, this girl, the friend of Rin's...Kagome...She reminded him so much of Kikyou...He looked up at the skies, the stars twinkling.

Sesshoumaru looked about, this place was calming...Sadly, this place holds a strong eerie story behind it's contentment...Stories that would make the most creepiest of people cringe.

Murder...Seems to be Everywhere...

The sound of deep breathing was heard from afar, someone who seemed very tiered, exhausted even. " You Guys! Hey! Sesshoumaru!" Someone called which forced all three of the Shinigami to turn to their right, to see a little human women running up to them. " Rin?!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to meet her halfway. She mentally thanked him for that while gathering her breath.

" What are you doing here?" The Devil Lord asked while walking over to the human, along side his eldest son. " Isn't it a bit...Late to be taking an evening jog?" InuTaisho asked...While his son Inuyasha wondered...Who the Hell would take a damn 'EVENING' jog...Aren't they tiered enough from work!?

" There has been...'huff huff'...A...'huff huff'...Death!" Rin chocked out as the three looked at her and soon at the book she had been carrying in her hands.

"Let me see..." Sesshoumaru stated while watching the girl only nod to him and comply.

_Shinata Shouko_

"Alright...She is near by, in another park. South of here!" Sesshoumaru told them before sprinting off. Rin groaned, more running...But InuTaisho helped her run...Well, more like grabbed her wrist and forced her to run with them.

The streets were all dark near the alleyways, it was even to late for Tokyo, most were home and in bed. The park was one a bit bigger, with a fountain and woods all surrounding it. InuTaisho, he recognized something in the park. But chose to ignore it. The gnarling tree branches catching on their cloths as they pushed through. The cold air creating a wind that seemed to be wanting to push them away. To make them turn back. But they did not.

Once they've gotten to the fountain, the smell of death was already lingering deep in the air. Rotting flesh was what it smelled like. The horrid smell of fear, tears and pain followed and seemed to cut threw Rin while she stepped into the scene.

The girl...The 17 year old girl laid there...Her body laying limp over the fountain..Blood rushing from what seemed to be only the stub of her neck. If they had gotten closer they would have seen the decapitated head in the once clear waters. Drips of blood that lead a trail by her feet were found. She had been running, her shoes caked with mud and dry leaves. She had been beaten before it got to that point. Her shirt being torn open and her skirt tarnished along with her wrist watch that still was attached to her arm. Though the face of the watch had been broken, a few shards of glass embedded into her flesh. Blood rushing aimlessly through her veins. Her legs cut up and bruised...Her socks sagging to her ankles, one that was severely twisted. Tears staining her cloths...Along with blood...Lots and Lots of Blood.

The spirit was no where to be found. Sesshoumaru rushed forward only to be paid with a closer view of the tragedy.

"This...This Isn't the work of the Skinning Serial Killer! She only skins off their skin! Not cutting off their heads!" Rin called out in a horrified tone, which was only answered by evil laughter from behind them.

The three Shinigami and the human whipped their heads and bodies over to look at who was behind them...

It was a Shinigami...His tail wagging as he held a frightened spirit against his chest.

" K-Kouga!" InuTaisho chocked out, shocked.

AN : OK!! I must remind you all, I Love Every Character of Inuyasha, This is surprising ne? You all expecting Naraku? Well, I hope you all know what the little spy is that is living in Rin's room now. I am glad I have been able to write this chapter! I have been very sick lately. But THATS No excuse! I am going to make up fun little stories for Disturbance! Just because...I Like them and think their Cute and funny! And to give a break from all this...Tension! Review if you like! I shall Update Soon!


	19. Chases

AN : Hey! Do not worry my readers..I too want to kill myself for taking so Long! Five Months about? FIVE!, man I should slice my head and let my throat slip out of my neck. But happy Christmas and Happy New Years to all of you! Yes, I am Still trying to do the 'Disturbance What Ifs?' But I think actually updating the REAL story would be best. I have been thinking of what to do and what to write for a long time. But hey, schools like to drown you under their piles of homework so you can have no creative mind left for ANYTHING else you want! Damn you schools...I shall burns you all like I had Hitler burned! Wuhahahhaha!! Not really though...If I got arrested than I cannot update my story now can I? Thank you all my Loyal readers and the new readers as well!! I give you Non Bone Breaking hugs! Now I shall shut up my pie hole and get ON with the story!

Disclaimer : I own NOTHING of Inuyasha...But I DO own this Plot that I have completely came up with on my own. No copy of my plotty! And I also own the characters that are to be killed or are already killed. Wuhahhahahahh!

Warnings : Blood, Guts, Chases, Yelling, Swearing, Fighting, Ridiculing, Maybe bodies smashed against pavement...And the Best part of my story...DEATH!

I DO NOT SUPPORT SUICIDE, IF ONE NEEDS HELP PLEASE CALL A HELP LINE OR TELL AN ADULT!!

Chapter 19 : Chases

" Kouga! What are you doing here with that spirit!?" InuTaishio asked franticly to the wolf Shinigami. The four of them staring at the terrified look Shinata had on her face. The night was young and the wolf was one that would scare any poor human soul. He wore pelts and skulls of dead creatures and showed off dirty fangs and some blood still split on his cheek. The man was a Mad one alright! One who would do Anything to be able to be in the real world of the living and eat them All. Just rip the flesh from the humans bones while still alive. I mean, who could possibly eat raw meat AFTER the victim is dead? It's like NOT the thing to do! The screaming and smell of warm blood just makes him aroused. But he had a job to do.

" What do you THINK? Ya old Fart!?" Kouga yelled out while an annoyed Devil twitch his lips into a snarl. Inuyasha though could not hold back a smirk from that old fart comment. Just too funny!

"Just let the spirit go...I must send her to her place." Sesshoumaru ordered.. But to Kouga it didn't make much sense at all, this was not the work of the Skinning Murderer.

" Shut up ya damn pretty boy.. Why don't ya go to the gay bars and get fucked and let the REAL men fight." Kouga shot back while Inuyasha couldn't help himself, he was now holding his sides it hurt so much from laughing. But it hurt him much more when Sesshoumaru decided to kick him in his sac. Watching the poor Hanyou's ears drop along with his whole body. " Stop fighting will you two? You can do that when we get back to Rin's house!" Their father ordered as the two straightened their acts up. But Rin wasn't as pleased with this as the Devil Shinigami was.

" I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take this little lady along with me...Hmmm maybe she will be a good whore in Hell for us Shinigami eh?" The wolf asked while smiling. But than he took off jumping into the night making himself almost invisible because the fact his pelts and such were all black.

Three Shinigami took off without a word. Leaving the lone human to her thoughts while blinking away at the fact that they just Left her and that there might be a chance for a FOURTH Shinigami to come stay at her poor little apartment. ' Now what am I to do? I cannot possibly go after them...Damn them and their ability to fly!' She thought grimly...As isn't the human dream being able to fly in the air without having to jump off a roof and break all their bones? She walked over to the gore sight that once was a beautiful fountain. Seeing the girl's neck stub poke out of the hole on her shirt that is suppose to be for the head to go threw. The cut seems too clean, yet it still was able to pour as much blood as possible. As if the killer is in love with the color. Rin took a closer look to see her being abused, her body warn as the twisted ankle looks Terribly twisted. It looked like she had been running on it...How long was she chased? Did she cry for help? Did she even know who her killer was? Rin pulled out her cell. First things first, she Must call the police.

Wind whipping at their faces they flew in the sky with their widespread wings! Kouga clearly out of reach at the moment. The small group decided it would be best if they spreaded apart. InuTaishio flew up higher into the air, swooping down almost being able to grab the neck of the Wolf. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru going to his sides. The wolf only grinning as there were tall buildings near. Inuyasha flew straight into one of them. Aching his arms and back felt like he had been pulled and thrown round and round until they stretched.

Kouga snickering at all this, holding the mouth of the spirit so she would not speak. They didn't want humans to be hearing moaning and screaming in the middle of the night now do they?

Sesshoumaru easily dodged the buildings, swerving around them like they were an training course for the weak. He did aerials to strengthen his speed and turned to go at Kouga head on. But the Shinigami was smarter than he looked, he used his dark powers to go threw portals that fabricated time and space itself, well, that is what humans would believe, and would end up further away from them. Strangely enough, Kouga looked more like he was leading them somewhere, or away.

Rin just dialed 911 and now was awaiting for the police to come and for her to be investigated. She knew how they were. She looked down, holding herself, trying to shield the cold from her body. She noticed this ugly little thing near her feet, crawling closer and closer to her, she glared at it. She was in no mood to have some icky thing crawling up her leg and bitting her. So, she stomped on it, hearing the small crushing sound of exoskeleton and the small hint of softness of it's innards.

She sighed, now feeling a little bad for killing the thing. But, it chose to crawl near her. It was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time is all. Most likely some ants would come and make a feast out of it's body and then it would be put to use.

The wind blew harder, she was all alone in the park with a dead body just a few feet from her. It was pitch black out, not even street lamps lit to give her eyes an easier time to see. This was the Perfect spot for a murder really. No one would be able to properly see what happen, and with the screams, no one could have reached the girl in time anyways. A chill running up her spine as she thought of this. She looked around warily, hoping her fate won't end here.

Ruby eyes watched threw dark foliage smirking at his victim. He has studied her for a while...With his undetectable little spy he has learned some very useful information. Information he plans on using to it's fullest! He watched for a while as the women seemed to be a bit more powerful than he came to thought. She can sense that Something is near by. He could tell by her body language. He would not let he suffer too long in wondering, as he stepped out at that instant showing himself to her. Long wavy hair following behind... "Hello...Rin."

The young women twisted her body around with wide eyes staring at the man who called he name. He heart hammering inside her chest as she stared at someone she knew was not from this world. She calmed herself down breathing deeply to calm her nerves. "H-How do you know my name? Who are you?" She cursed her voice for sounding like a frightened little child who just wet himself in the pants. She saw the man tilt his head and smile with eyes which looked like they were plotting. But plotting what exactly? She backed away once the strange man stepped towards her, but this only man the dark man laugh and than he was gone! Rin panicked as she looked around the area only to have a hand grab her shoulder. Lips pressed against her ear as the man held onto her and placed a hand over her mouth so she could not protest.

" I know your little secret, and that your friends with those Shinigami and the Devil himself. I too am a Shinigami...But I - along with your help – will become the New ruler of the underworld of Hell." The dark man stated as he whispered some kinda spell into Rin's ear. The women struggled but soon her eyes went blank and than were normal once again. She was freed from the man's grip as he disappeared once more. She didn't even catch his name! She would definitely have to tell Sesshoumaru about this! Now...WHAT did she needed to do?...The Cops! She whipped out her phone not even remembering having put it into her pocket as she dialed 911. 'Who Was that guy?' She thought as she got the operator.

The three Shinigami chasing after Kouga were starting to get worn out. The old man having to rest on top of a building as his two sons flew after the wolf. A portal formed in front of the wolf while stopping Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru ordered the fellow Shinigami to stop these nonsense! The wolf just laughed at their intents. " You mutts are Already worn out? Be glad...I've got to go. Have your bitch!" He said throwing the spirit over, Inuyasha grabbing onto the shaken spirit. " Bye Bye mutts!" Kouga said as he went threw the portal, it closing behind him.

" What was with That jackass!?" Inuyasha growled while holding the spirit bridal way. " I don't know...But we better get back to Rin soon." The elder brother said as Inuyasha lowered his eyelids and smirked.." Whyyy? You worried for your little girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshoumaru scoffed and wanted to hit the Hanyou over the head! But couldn't because he held the spirit in his ams. " NO! You dumbass!" He barked, thankful that it was dark out sense his cheeks felt a bit warm. He flew over to Inuyasha who flinched thinking he was going to get smacked. " Now lets send you to heaven...You won't have to be scared any longer." Sesshoumaru calmingly told Shinita who looked at him warily. But once Sesshoumaru showed her the lighted door which opened warmly for her she looked back to her saviors and silently thanked them before being absorbed into the light.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha flew back and helped their father back to a now busy park. There were lights and cars all around along with men in blue uniforms the humans would call their "Police". Shinigami's did not understand what was so Great about these people...They didn't have no powers and could not fly, yet humans treated them like they were the authority of the world...When it came to the streets. " HEY!! Where back!" Inuyasha waved as they landed and walked towards Rin who was wrapped around a blanket. " What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked while Rin just shook her head while sipping a cup of coco. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Rin's forehead...He had watched Many humans do this when they thought that people were not acting themselves...He actually didn't know what it meant or did really.

Rin blushed a dark red as she then Slapped Sesshoumaru across the face.. " What are you Doing!!"She screeched while Sesshoumaru looked surprised for a moment and than glared darkly to her. " What the hell was That for! I shouldn't have Bothered being concerned." He growled as he stalked away from them all. Inuyasha shaking his head while Rin blinked. " He was...Concerned?...And I made him mad...Again." Rin said as she suddenly felt bad for what she had done. Inuyasha patted her on the back. " Lets just go home...He'll cool down in a while." The Hanyou suggested while Rin nodded and Inu Taishio smiled. " You don't have to worry about that spirit either. She's in a better place now." He stated as he turned away. The three headed home to the good old apartment.

" So, nothing happened while we were away right?" Inu Taishio asked as this flickered a memory in Rin as she remembered that man.." Actually-" She started but suddenly her throat closed up and she could not find her voice. She just shook her head as in 'no' when the two silver heads turned to listen.

Inuyasha sighed in relief once stepping into the small apartment. He instantly jumped to the couch and laid there relaxing. " Man today was busy!" He said into the air not even caring that his stomach was growling for nourishment. Soon the sounds of snores filled the room while his father snickered and started to take pictures of his son. Rin just smiled as her mind was bothered, but she did not want to think about it at the moment. Sleep, sleep is what she needed, and she did, as soon as she changed, cleaned her room, took a shower, and brushed her teeth. And by kami-sama once he head hit that pillow she was a goner.

_Dream World_

_The place was cold and dark, a girl walked down a dirt path which lead to a cemetary. The girl was Rin, and she was a small child with dark black hair and a pink nightgown over her frail body. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she wished that she was not here in this place._

_Shifting noises came from bushes close but and the child jumped turning around to face the moving leafs. " Mommy? Daddy?" The girl asked as she wished it were them playing a joke on her. But the sounds of curdling screams of pain followed suit and blood swarmed from the ground of the bushes towards the little girl's bare feet. Small hands covering her own mouth to hold in the scream which almost erupted from her throat and into the air. Eyes wide with fear all the while her frame shook in fear and her knees felt weak as she fell to the grassy ground._

_A dark figure walked up to her holding her dear mother's head by her long locks. The distorted face showed how she felt just before she was beheaded by this evil evil man who was soaked in her parent's live source. And all the figure did was laugh at the little girl who was bowing her head in fear covering her eyes wishing that this was just a bad dream. A dream from which she would awaken and see the worried faces of her dear mother and father wanting to know what all the ruckus was all about._

_But for a long long silent moment nothing happened, and the little girl lifted her head from the safety of her cradled hands only to see the horrifying sight of a silver haired man with both her parent's slaughtered bodies at his feet, and an evil smile planted upon his face. His beautiful angelic face just so full of evil and pleasure of the death and misery he had caused. Before anything else happened a voice was whispering to her, telling her to remember this person and know him well, because he was the one that killed them. He was the one who had taken her parent's away from her, who made her grow up alone and sad. That it was all his fault and not to trust him even if he seemed to act like he cared. That was the last she heard in the dream before the silvey haired man had his scythe at hand and it came down over her as if he wanted to cut open the top of her skull-_

The Real World

Rin sat up in a bead of sweat coming down her face and chest all the while breathing as if she were hyperventilating. 'Was it...It was.. It was only a dream...' She thought hesitantly looking over to the clock on her night stand. It was only 3:47 am and she had to go to school in the morning. She was so behind it wasn't even funny, how could she ever catch up at this point? And with all the homework she surely owned it seemed like only a miracle would help her now. And all the drama that has been happening, how could she possibly concentrate at work when she was on 24 hour watch for Dead people!

Laying back against her cushioned bed she fluttered her eyes for a bit, but could not get herself to sleep. It was annoying her, that dream, and the fight she had with Sesshoumaru, could That be why she had it? Because she felt bad for smacking him for no reason? Does she really think he would kill her? And he never even met her parents before! She groaned while rolling over to her side staring at the door which was closed. Maybe he will come and stare at her this morning? At least sense she was up she could catch the perve! Though, he seemed to be more of a curious person then a perve really. But, it was just Creepy, just to wake up and see a nonhuman looking person looking down at you like he was planning to slit your throat in your sleep. She had reasons to be scared of him! And to accuse him of things! But why does she feel bad? Maybe it is because she is so harsh? Could it be she treats him badly? Does he hate her? WHY EVEN CARE!? Rin could only sigh as she looked at the clock and it had only been 2 minutes past the last time. She decided to push the covers off of her and get up to walk into the living room only to find three Shinigami there asleep.

Inuyasha was laid all over the couch while their father was asleep in front of the TV like a little kid who had stayed up late watching cartoons. And Sesshoumaru, who seemed to have wanted to act discreetly while sitting up against the wall next to the door. Rin found herself smiling for a long while as she gasped and walked to the kitchen acting like she was just getting a snack or drink, though she did get a glass of water for herself and went back to bed hopefully to sleep.

In the morning Rin blinked open her eyes hearing the TV cranked up high with gasps and screams all around. And sure enough there were three Youkai Shinigami gathered all around the television watching the LIVE News. " Hey, whats goin-" "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three said "HE-" "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" " LET ME TAL-" SHUT THE FUCK UP RIN!" Inuyasha yelled while the girl walked over.. " Whats going o-" " What did I just SAY!? Shut up!" Inuyasha yeleld as Rin turned the power off and three silver heads swerved over yelling at the same time.. "TURN THAT BACK ON!" " Not until you tell me what's going on..." in said firmly as there were annoyed sighs all around...

" A women is on top of a building claiming that she no longer wants to live..." Sesshoumaru said as Rin raised a brow. " It's the Truth!" " Ok Ok...FINE.. Watch your dumb show.." Rin stated as Inuyasha growled.. "It's the damned news alright!" " I believe you..." " No she doesn't really.." Inu No Taishio whispered while the power was turned back on and the women was really on the edge of a very tall building. One which if she fell would die from the pressure.

Screams were heard while the second camera moved to show a form falling from the side of the building and then the TV program went to standby. " HEY! Come on! Show us the good stuff!" Inuyasha yelled as he gabbed the sides of the Television shaking it, yeah... Like THAT would really make it work.

" Hey, why are you all here watching this? Isn't one of you going to go get the spirit?" Rin asked while the three looked over.. They all looked to her then to each other and said at the same time " No."

"WHAT!? WHY NOT!?" Rin yelled as they all cringed at the noise. " Because, she killed herself..." Inu No Taishio said while Rin blinked. " So what if she killed herself, her spirit needs to go Somewhere!" Rin stated while they all shook their heads.. " Those who kill themselves don't have a place in Heaven OR Hell..." Sesshoumaru explained while in just looked like she did not understand. He sighed while Inuyasha lowered the annoying 'standby' beep on the TV.

" Humans who take away their own lives don't have a place in Heaven or Hell, because one, they don't have a space...They weren't Suppose to die at that time, for only greater beings chose a humans life span. Those who tamper with that only will become ghosts, unless some Shinigami from hell find them useful, or are bored and want to torture someone...Even if they are good at heart, they only live in limbo for all eternity." " Thats so cruel..." Rin interrupted. " You all were made a plan before you were even born, even before your in your mother's womb...You get what you get for taking shortcuts." Sesshoumaru said almost coldly even. The TV started back up again while a reporter told them the details and that the women did not make it.

They showed the place where she landed, of course they covered the body, but you could just imagine what had happened. The bones cracking all over in her body, puncturing organs and soft tissures from the inside. If she landed on her head her skull would have been smashed in and brains mixed with blood would surely have been on the pavement. Twisted limbs and disarray of the body in all the minds of the viewers. The blood seemed to be endless while the camera men were forced to not show the "Whole" picture.

Rin gasped while staring into the TV, a spirit, no, a ghost of the women was in the background and seemed to be looking straight at them in the camera and then back to her body. Her face look sad and hopeless. Thinking that ending her life was for the better, but as she would find out sooner or later, that death itself makes all those around them sad. That she will have to see the sad crying faces of loved ones, loved ones who will hate he for all eternity for taking herself from them all.

That is what suicide does, it puts up in a limbo where you cannot escape the faces of your loved ones, forever watching them wish you wee there with them, hating you, crying for you, wishing that it were them instead of you. Blaming themselves, it makes no one happy, especially the one who took them selfs from the world far too early.

Rin watched sadly at this as it was just as indifferent as ever, death came and go at her doorstep as always. The Shinigami acted like nothing big has happened. Though they too thought of it a sad thing, they cannot stop it, nor could they help. Most ghosts are children, suicide, and murderers, along with those with harsh sad deaths. They either escape Heaven, or a Shinigami never came to get them. Most aren't so very organized as the higher ups were.

But it was life, Rin looked at the time and rushed out not even mentioning the dream she had, and the voice which sounded so eerily familiar it gave her chills up her spine. But she had school to do! Not worry about some childhood problems, this is NOW, not THEN! And of course NOW she had to watch out for the bus which almost hit her when she didn't look both ways when crossing the street. The man flipping his fat fingered birdy right at her while driving away. She could only curse and hope that that man would someday meet Sesshoumaru when it is His time.

Heh, one could only hope, though she will be needing it a lot more now then ever!

To be Continued

AN: I REALLY want to Thank Taraah36 for commenting me and telling me that it was a bunch of Bull for me to be taking so long! And the rest of you readers should be very thankful to them as well!! Though, I WAS going through a BIG Big depression problem when I stopped updating. You know, the usual, working at a haunted trail and wanting to cut off my own hand. Though, that was the doctor's fault for giving me meds which I was allergic to! But I'm Allllll better now and I've already gotten a name for the next chapter. If you hadn't noticed I have a kinda theme to the chapters and all. I am to start school soon, but that won't stop me because I only have three Real classes so it's all good, it's all good. Again, Thank you Taraah36 and I hope you all like my newest chapter! I shall update soon!


	20. Nightmares

AN : Hello everyone, I know I have some explaining to do, I too am tiered of the excuse that I was sick and bla bla bla bla! But I have gotten quite sick lately. September I had three urinary infections which pained my back sooooooo badly that I could barely bend over. I sprained my back, and also had a recent throat infection. Kami-sama is against me I just know it. Luckily, because I was getting stuff for my art portfolio for collage I found a certain little outline for a certain little story! My friend just moved in with me and I have been taking care and having fun with her...Come now, I have to have a life SOMETIMES.

AN 2 : Man oh man!! I've had this huge virus problem, well, they weren't really viruses, but they said I had them and I freaked out....Do NOT trust AntiVirus 1, it is EVIL! I am having troubles thinking of where I was off from and where I need to go with the story...But I know what I am going to add in to my story from the outline I created....Which I can't really understand....Man oh man....I really need to make a newer outline...Oh well, I've read the latest Chapter and I think I am back on track to where I was suppose to go to...I am glad that all of you still have faith in me, it's been hard being sick...And this IS my senior year in high school...Stress Stress Stress!!! Ok, I shall stop complaining and give you the damn chapter you guys have patiently waited for!! -Thank you as well for your patience everyone!-

Disclaimer : I own Nothing of Inuyasha, but I own those who I create to die and extra random people I make! Along with my plots and ideas. MINE Their all mine! Wuhahahahhahahah!

I have No problems with mentally disabled peoples, or people who have ADD or any other problems, I in fact think I have HUGE ADD, as you can tell from my writing.

Warnings : Nightmares, Pervertedness, Blood, Gore, funnyness, swearing, yelling, and of course....Detailed and gruesome DEATHS!

Chapter 20 : Nightmares

_-Heaven-_

Kikyou walked along the peaceful looking path of clouds everywhere. The thing about Heaven is, you can create whatever you want and have whatever you want...To an extent of course! So, even though the world around them is all fluffy and white, you could create your own world around you. For Kikyou, it was a forest where she once lived in. She needed time to think about everything which was going on. The Kami-Sama's all want the Devils, the Youkai Shinigami dead, but without them...Who would take in the evil souls? Yes, there was Naraku, who had made a pact with the Kami's...But...The Angel just didn't trust that man. His eyes showed much much evil in them. No wounder he is a Shinigami instead of an Angel. His blood red eyes seemed to stab her with their hard gaze...Naraku seemed to also have that stupid smirk on his face all of the time! He acted like he knew of some greater plan to everything, and was never worried at all.

It bothered her...Immensely...

- The Real World-

After the little show with the news, Rin Had to get to work! She had been getting messages from her boss that if she did not bother to come today, to not bother to come tomorrow! Or the next day....Or the next day...That message ran ON and ON it almost made he late just for listening to the dumbass! Can't he tell that she has been going through a lot lately?.....Well.....Not really, he can't really know that she has three Shinigami in her house chilling, and that she had to keep track of people's deaths in a small book. It all seemed so fairy tale that if she told anyone else but Kagome, she'd be sent to a mental hospital. And with HER luck, she would most likely be placed into a hospital which actually has no real doctors working there, and that they only use the patients as cash cows and let every crazy person run lose all around the place. A crazy schizophrenic would probably capture her and want her to be their 'Kitty' and would pet her hair over and over again to make the evil Giant ants go away. Said ants would then tell the guy that she was an alien who actually wants to eat his liver and he'd then break her neck and eat her innards and use her skin as a coat....'Wow, where did all of THAT come from?' Rin thought while looking up to herself. " Inuyasha's ADD must be rubbing off on me...." Rin contemplated as she arrived finally at the train station.

" This place looks like there never was an accident....It's as if they wanted to cover it all up." Rin said lowly to herself while waiting for her train to come. Everyone around acted like nothing had happened, they weren't even showing concern or fear that something might repeat itself. ' This is where Kagome started to see ghosts as well....' Rin thought in her mind spacing out at the same time. Trains speed by and the amazing speed raised up fast winds which blew at Rin's hair and clothing. The little sign up above announcing that the train had arrived and was stopping. Warning everyone to not stand so close until the train came to a complete stop. The raven haired girl sighed deeply as she stepped into the train when the double doors opened and disappeared into the sides of the train. It was almost as if everything went back to normal. It somehow bothered her more then comfort.

The young women wearing a dress shirt and an appropriate skirt stood up in the crowded train holding onto one of those leather loops which didn't really prevent people from falling down once the train stopped abruptly. If it weren't for the distinct warning signs all over the train, the spaced out women might not have noticed a hand which attached itself to her lower bum. Rin's body stiffened as her mood suddenly changed to rage. Twisting her body she slapped a man who was standing behind her.

"PERVERT!!" Rin yelled while everyone looked towards her and the man who held a nice red palm print on the side of his face. Said man didn't even seem fazed at all while rubbing his bruised cheek. " Ma'ma, you've got it all wrong, I was simply just bumped against you when the train had stopped." The man explained, Rin wasn't easily fooled though. " Yeah, and I am the Princess of America!" She spatted sarcastically, this made the girl blink as she realized something and then sighed annoyed...' Great...Now Sesshoumaru is rubbing off on me too...' " Really? Well I deeply apologize then..." Pervert said bowing his head a little bit. This just made Rin even more furious. ' Is he MOCKING me!??' She asked herself in her mind while getting a good look at this man.

He had jet black hair, his silky strands being pulled back into a low pony tail. The length looked to be about shoulder length if he let it down. He had some bangs covering his seemingly violet blue eyes, his face and skin was a nice pale tone and by the looks of it he looked to have a nicely toned body. If he weren't a perve she would have thought him to be handsome. Though what caught her eye was the earrings he had on his ears, two on the right and one on the left, little gold loops hanging down on his ear. His clothing wasn't bad either. He wore a cream white tench coat with a dark dark purple undershirt and black dress pants. He had a nice silk purple tie around his neck, he looked to be going to an exclusive business meeting of some sort. His nice shiny black leather shoes which looked to be brand new also caught her eye. Was this some higher up business essential who happened to be a total pervert!? What has the world Come to!? What REALLY took the cake was what he decided to do next.

The man before her looked her up and down with interest. His eyes looked as if he were looking at a piece of meat! He soon took a hold of the long raven haired women -who he had previously groped- hands and looked her straight in the eye.

" You are such a lovely looking women....Would you consider bearing my children?"

Rin's eyes widened at what he had said 'WHAT!!!!!!??? IS HE COMPLETELY NUTS!?????' She thought as her face turned completely red. She stood there shocked and unmoving. As this guy some crazy from a prison far far away? Did he ACTUALLY THINK that she'd even Consider such a proposal after he just felt her up!? The train stopped and it was her turn to get off, but she was frozen still. The man before her looked completely serious with his question and all the while still holding her hands. She managed to get a grip over herself and then pulled away after slapping the pervert once more for good measure! And for the man to know that she was not at ALL interested in such a disgusting creature such as himself! She quickly ran out of the closing doors and safely was away from that train, that situation, that man.

' Just when I thought everything as going back to normal....' Rin thought not knowing that the man which harassed her before on the train watched her walk away up the stairs of the subway before the train left again.

" Rin!! Rin!!" A women called while bouncing to the side of her friend. " Hey...You don't look to good...Should you be going to work today?" The raven haired beauty asked her dear friend looking down to her. " I have to Kagome....Boss said that if I didn't come that I'd be fired. And...I need this job." The troubled girl answered. Kagome nodded in response as she looked as chipper as ever. " So how is everyone?" She asked knowing that Rin knew exactly who she meant. " Heh....They all are jerks and assholes...Like always...." Rin said sounding more tiered by the minute. They had to walk about half a mile to work, it wasn't that she was out of shape or fat or anything, she just really rather be in bed. The Miko's brows raised up high up to her forehead. " Really!? I thought that they were all sorta nice.....Though that mutant looking one kinda gives me the creeps...." Kagome confirmed to Rin making the younger girl laugh. " He gives me the creeps as well, but not as much as Sesshoumaru does. He's a pervert." Rin reviled to Kagome and explained to her friend how he watches her when she sleeps...

" Thats a bit Too weird...You might want to call the cops on him..." Kagome suggested.

" Thats not possible..."

" Huh? Why not?"

" Because they are Shinigami!!" Rin answered as she thought that Kagome was rather slow if she had already forgotten about that in this short amount of time. Rin could now never forget the fact that she is babysitting three of the most annoying, loudmouthed, rude, insolent, Shinigami's in the world! " Oooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...." Kagome realized as she pondered about Rin's situation while tapping her chin with her fore figure. " Well....It's not like They would know right? Maybe you could just threaten them?" Kagome suggested while smiling a silly smile to her friend. Rin just looked at her like she was some little retard of something...' Is she doing this on Purpose??' She didn't know if her inner question would be answered or not. But now wasn't the time, as they arrived at the building of their work place. This was going to be one Loooooooong day.

Rin slowly walked towards her desk after getting out of the elevator with Kagome, who seemed to have a motor for a mouth. She didn't know why, but today everything seemed to annoy her more and more. Maybe it was because she was tiered? She did have that nightmare the last night, and that fight with Sesshoumaru. Not to mention she had to watch her Shinigami roommates get off on some women who killed herself. She sat down looking around, everything was normal, but she knew that if it weren't for the night cleaners, there'd be spider webs all over the surface and cubbies of her desk. The thought made her shiver, spiders just creeped her the fuck out! She started to get back to the norm of things, filing, taking calls for her boss, and other needless tasks. She somehow thought that all of this was just...Too boring. After about two hours of doing the very same thing, Rin decided to lay her head down and take a little break. Although she didn't mean it, she accidentally feel asleep after about 5 minutes and was stuck in dream land with whoever else wanted to share it with her.

-_ Dream World-_

_Everything around her was foggy, damp, and cold. She felt as if she were in a horror movie, you know, the ones where either the werewolves or zombies pop out and grab her limbs, slowly dragging her away for their meal. Rin looked around, and there wasn't even a cemetery to make the scene come alive. There was nothing..._

_Nothing... Or as there?_

_Small steps were heard from a distance, they came calmly, and non threateningly. But even with that, Rin felt a cold chill run up her spine. She looked around her, but nothing seemed to come, the steps just echoed all over the place, surrounding her. It soon started to sound like there as millions of feet pattering softly towards her, but there was no one to be seen._

" _Rin." A deep low voice called monotonously from a distance. Rin twisted around to find the source of the voice, but found none. ' I know this voice....Somehow...Is it just my imagination?' The girl thought getting frantic. " No need to fret...I shall not harm you." The voice called again, and this time a dark figure came up before Rin, slowly walking towards her. Showing her that he was the one that had made all of the sounds. " W-who are you?" Rin asked sense she didn't get a clear view of the man's face, all she could tell was that he wore dark clothing and had long wavy hair. She couldn't help but feel like she's met him somewhere, but her mind was clouded and something seemed to have been blocking that important piece of memory. The figure merely laughed at her, the sound of her voice was the kind he liked...Fear laced within it. " You need not worry about that now...I have come simply to warn you." He said with a smirk, his white fangs glistening in the invisible light, sense it was all fogged up._

" _Warn me of what? Who are you? Why should I trust you?" Rin asked boldly as the said man came up to her. Her eyes widened, it was Him! That guy from the night in the park! She backed away but she somehow was trapped, a wall was behind her which wasn't there before. His red wine eyes stared straight at her brown ones, something hidden in those intimidating orbs caused her to freeze in fear of what he could possibly do to her if she dared move. He was extremely close to her now, almost suffocating her with the closeness of their bodies. He leaned forward and whispered hot breath against her ear. _

" _Trust your dreams Rin... For they tell an amazing truth which you cannot even fathom to know without looking closely to them..." The man whispered in her ear, watching the girl in front of him shiver. Her face was flushed, it wasn't that she liked this man, hell, she didn't even KNOW him, but she as not used to the closeness. " M-My dreams?" She stuttered before sallowing some saliva within her own throat. She looked up to those eyes...They looked so full of evil intentions, yet, she didn't have long to say anything as the man who kept her against the wall was gone, and the fog around her cleared up. Confused, Rin blinked and looked around....' This.......' She thought as she looked about, the familiar staircase and living room, with her chest of toys in the corner next to the TV. The familiar smell of flowers and vanilla. The tan carpets and portraits on the walls...' This is my house!' She thought, though it wasn't of her apartment, but the house where she grew up in...At least, when her mother and father were alive. ' W-what am I doing here?' " You'll find out soon...." The voice came again making Rin jump out of her skin almost! " Fine what?" She asked walking around in memory lane. _

" _The Truth."_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" A piercing scream erupted and shook the whole house. Rin knew that scream. ' Mama!' Her childish mind came through as she ran up the stairs towards the screams of terror. She almost fell flat on her face while tripping up the stairs. They seemed to be never ending, and it felt like she were on one of those mechanical steps. She breathed deeply, desperately trying to reach the top of the stairs, her thighs were beginning to burn and she almost wanted to stop. But the continued screams kept her motivation, and somehow she ended up all the way to the top. Looking down she noticed how the stairs were at normal length. This dream...She was scared what this 'Truth' was. The screams brought her back to what she was suppose to be doing as she ran around the hallway towards where she knew was her parents room. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracts, blood everywhere as he father as dead. His stomach had been ripped open and his organs spread all around. His head was split open in the middle as well while her mother's hair was tightly clutched by a clawed hand. Silver hair draped over the assailant's shoulders and he had an evil grin planted on his face. Rin's eyes widened with horror as her heart sank._

" _S-Ses-Sess-Sesshoumaru!?" Rin gasped out as her hands went to her face, tears steaming down her soft cheeks. The silver haired man who had been living with her lanced at her, eyes dancing with amusement and glee. Her mother held her head in pain all the while she was soaked in tears and blood. " Rin!! Run away!! This monster will kill you too! RUN!!" The women yelled to her child as she changed to being in her kid form those many years ago when she saw her mother and father die. Sesshoumaru swiftly used his saith across Rin's mother's neck decapitating the women. He held her head by her hair as it hung from her body. Eyes open and fear showed in her last moments of life. Rin looked up and then down to her mother, then up again to the face of her mother and father's murderer. All she could speak was one word... " W-Why...?" She asked as Sesshoumaru dropped her mother's bloody head on top of the limp body it belonged to. What the silver haired Youkai Shinigami did next made Rin's blood run cold. He Laughed. _

" _Ahahahahhahahah!! Why!?? WHY you ask??! I am a Shinigami, it is not like I care who dies and who doesn't. Your a fool to have trusted me!" The man grinned widely, it almost didn't seem like him, but he looked and sounded just like the Sesshoumaru that she has lived with for about 2 to 3 months now...She...She thought she knew him. She thought he was....Good. Yes, she thought he was a pervert, and that he was way too egotistic and always would call her stupid and stuff. Yell at her for her to read his book, bossed her around, but she never thought that he'd be capable of THIS. 'Wait....' Rin looked up towards the man with tearing puffy eyes...There as always a man with silver hair in her dreams, and he always took away her parent's spirits. Of Course! How could she had been so STUPID! She almost wanted to kick herself as she glared at the man before her... " YOU....You KILLED my parents! All those years ago...I...I thought that it was a robber...But no...it was YOU! You fucking BASTARD!!" Rin screamed at him, although it really didn't effect him in the least. He just swung his saith around him and rested it at his side looking at the young women smugly. " Yeah...Thats right...I did it. I killed them." He said as he then charged at Rin and pinned the women to the wall as he licked the side of her face and pressed the sharp blade of his saith against her throat. " And you shall be next!" he said mocking her while pulling back and lifting his saith into the air swinging it down upon her-_

_- _Real World-

Rin shot up from her position on her desk, drool was pooled where her head once was and the dried crusted remains of it was still all over her cheek and chin. She shook physically as she held her arms and rubbed them because of the sudden chill. What was up with that dream? She could not get it out of her head. Was that man right? Did her dreams really tell the truth...? And Sesshoumaru really DID kill her parents, and is after her life as well? No...That couldn't be... Why hadn't he killed her already if he planned on it? And why did he act like he was her...Well, not exactly friends, but he treated her nicely on some occasions... And he said that he was even concerned for her. Was it all an act? A way to get her to lower her guard? That must be it! He as trying to get close to her and then when she was unguarded he'd finish the job with killing everyone in her family! That fucking Devil!...Well, he IS the son of the Devil. The young women soon walked away from her desk, she wanted to go home and then kick Sesshoumaru and his stupid family OUT of her home!

" Rin!! Rin!!" Kagome called a she saw Rin walk by in the corner of her eye. Stopping Rin almost rolled her eyes as she turned to Kagome..' Shit! Now what does she want?' She thought annoyed as she stood there waiting for the taller women to speak. " Hojo invited me to lunch....Will you come with us?" The raven haired miko asked while giving Rin her puppy dog eyes. Rin could only sigh..' Damn.'

With Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Inu no Taishio, everything was normal as normal could be. Well, for Sesshoumaru it was, sense his father and brother went out to go send some souls who all died today. Sense THEY all have their Book of Deaths...Unlike HIM.

" Well...isn't this just wonderful...Sitting here all alone watching the news. How much more boring could this be?" The elder son of the Great Devil of the underworld, Sesshoumaru spoke acidicly to himself while sitting on the couch in Rin's tiny little apartment. He had flipped through the channels and sense this was a school day, nothing good was on. Even with the kid's stations with their annoying bum barffous shit, there was only those stupid 'Learning' shows with the badly drawn toon characters and their annoying little voices. It made him want to grit his teeth and throw the damned box of moving pictures out the fucking window! A little while earlier he had spent some time with the black animals which hung around their house. He fed the crows the rest of the bread, fed the cats the rest of the tuna, fed the dogs the rest of the ham, fed the rats the rest of the cheese, and fed whatever else came along whatever else was left in the fridge. 'Growwwwwlllllll' Sesshoumaru's stomach spoke saying how it missed food in it. He hadn't eaten much sense he didn't like to eat Human food, but hey, what they don't know...Won't kill them, for now at least. The Inu Youkai Shinigami walked over into the kitchen and then opened up the white cold box which magically had food in it...But...It was empty.

' Grrrrrr...The ONE time that I consider eating the human crap, it's all gone. Where could it all have gone to?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he had already forgotten how he had given the food away to the animals all outdoors. The silver haired man huffed a bit annoyed, but let it go as he returned to the TV as if nothing had happened. Flipping through the channels he found this good place called 'Chiller' and all these scary movies and shows were on it. Heh, This was a Whole lot better then crappy little kids shows.

" How the FUCK should I know Old man!??" A white dogged eared man yelled as he gripped his saith tightly and almost used the thing to lop off the head of that he was pissed at. They have been looking for this girl who was to be ran over by a bus, but there was no one around who was ran over. And they couldn't easily find the girl and simply go to her once she dies. It wasn't so easy like it is in the underworld where you could just see through a portal where the location is of your soul that you are to send. But HERE, they had to find the actual location on their own. And in their Shinigami forms they cannot ask anyone for help. Though Inuyasha couldn't even change forms because he was a useless Hanyou Shinigami. And Inu No Taishio was too clueless to think to change into human form and simply ASK someone where the damned street was at!

" I simply just don't know where this Bon Bon Street is at...I don't even know why there is a place called Bon Bon Street, and why there is also another street listed here called Kishihoru Street. " This place is too damn confusing! Why is there Two streets here?? I swear...Sometimes Fate just loves to screw with me...." The Devil sighed as he and his son walked along the busy streets of Tokyo. It was lunch time at the moment so there were a lot of people out and about, all in groups or couples and such. It was terribly hard to find just a single girl who is about to die. Actually, it is down right near IMPOSSIBLE! Inuyasha was getting so frustrated that his furry ears were stiff and he was grinding his fangs together. " Fucking Book! Why can't it fucking do anything right and fucking be fucking clear!?" The Hanyou Shinigami yelled sense no one could actually Hear him. Although, it did hurt his father's poor pointed ears. " Can you talk without saying Fuck after everything....And not YELL?" The annoyed father asked while rubbing his ringing ears. Inuyasha just looked more pissed as he came up next to his father and opened his big mouth- " IS THIS ANY FUCKING BETTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!?" He screamed in the poor old man's ears, well, he wasn't old, he just acted like it at times like this. Inu No Taishio stepped back growling and holding his ears between his palms. " Your Lucky I don't like to hit my sons boy..." He said sternly, although he wouldn't be able to hear a response...That little act of Inuyasha temporarily made him deaf.

" Kagome...Did you REALLY need to bring me with you? I know you don't like Hojo-san or anything, but really....You don't need ME here do you?" Rin asked as she walked down the streets, they were going to this new weird cafe that Hojo had found. He said that it was 'chic' and new. " Well....You KNOW how he gets when it comes to me...I mean...He's nice and all, but...He seems a bit...Obsessive and TOO nice. You know what I mean? I like a little Edge, you know?" Kagome explained as she seemed to like her opposites. She was nice and liked to follow the rules and such. Although she can be as bossy as all hell. " I know what types of guys you like....You don't have to tell me...Though all of the nice guys seem to cling to you. You gave Hojo a chance didn't you?" The shorter female asked as she wasn't much to paying attention to Kagome's life..She Knew that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but Kagome seemed to have strayed away from that situation.

" Hi there! Kagome! Rin!" A male called waving to them. He had been kind enough to meet them half way to the place where they all were suppose to meet. Kagome smiled one of her fake smiles and waved back. Rin just looked at him, she didn't know much about the guy, all that he seemed to be TOO Nice...How could that be? That would actually be a nice Change in her life of jerks and perves. " Hojo....Why are you here? I thought you were going to be at the cafe?" Kagome asked as she hated being babied like how Hojo treats her. " I just wanted to meet you here so you wouldn't have to walk all that way alone. I didn't know that you had invited Rin along with you. Although the more the merrier!" The man said smiling happily. Rin looked up to him and spared him a small smile. Maybe he was a bit Too nice after all. If it was her, she wouldn't want to share a date with other people. If this is called a date really. " Thank you for letting me come along." The young women said looking back at Kagome who just sighed while Hojo piled her with gifts. After all of the awkward smiles passed around, Hojo decided to escort them back to the cafe. Rin noticed that it had a weird name...It was called-

'Bon Bon Street'.

" Thats...A REALLY weird name for a cafe shop...." Rin admitted looking up at the sign. The place looked nice, with nice little chairs and nice little tables. It seemed to fit Hojo's personality perfectly. They walked in and all of the employees smiled and greeted them. They acted like this as some sit in restaurant and took them to a table with comfy chairs and asked for what we would like. They even had some neat bento boxes and little pastry treats. ' I wounder if Sesshoumaru would like this stuff, sense he doesn't eat much.' That thought made her gasp as she glared at the menu clutching it in her hands...' What am I THINKING!? He wants to kill me doesn't he? Why would I think of HIM at a time like this? That bastard.....He...Killed my parents...Or..At least thats what the guy in the dream pretty much said.' And he even admitted it himself in her dream! Rin took a deep breath and calmed herself. She shouldn't be thinking of HIM...or THEM...She will enjoy herself and just forget about Shinigamis all together! The women nodded to herself and continued to pretend that there was no such things as Shinigamis or death even and ordered a nice bento box with a smoothie.

" Come on.....The fucking old hag said that it was here!" Inuyasha yelled at his confused father. They had been walking around for so long, that the girl they were to send to her rightful place would most likely not even be there anymore! At least not her spirit! Humans in this world took Soooooo long to take away dead bodies. They seemed to always like to look at the disgusting scenes, though, who wouldn't? The sight of a semi rotting dead corpse is just wonderful When the maggots start eating the flesh it adds a very nice touch to it.

While they were walking towards their destination, another Shinigami's spirit was sent and it was of a homeless old man who lost his job young and learned how to live out in the streets. His body was covered by some news paper, but it didn't help him any better. He still was dead, and no one seemed to care about it. He had lived in a deep deep ally which if they weren't walking right through it, they wouldn't smell his sweet and yet sickening smell of death. Inuyasha and his father happened to walk through it and appreciated the sight of him. He was mugged by the lowest of the low, the man who managed to steal the dead man's old coat and hat, leaving the man to only have his pants and the newspapers which covered him. The old man, they didn't know his name, but his soul wasn't around so he must have been sent. His throat was slit open and you could see the cartilage and bone which structured and supported his wrinkly neck. Blood was everywhere as he was left to die mainly from blood lose. Flies came to him as if her were a turkey feast and nested their eggs into the opening of his throat, and many other places which was eaten away by scavenging animals. His left foot was missing, and the bite marks show that it must have been a starving dog who took it's prize without hesitation. Maggots squirmed everywhere as they used the insides of the man as their toilet, meal, and shelter. If any normal human walked upon this sight they would have screamed, covered their mouths, most likely throw up or run away. It wasn't their problem, that is the selfishness of man kind after all. They could tell he was there for at least a week or two, maybe a little more due to the fact that where the skin was thin, pieces of skull and bones showed through where the skin had rotted off. After they took a good look at him, they left, they had no business with the body of a soulless man, thus they left him...Like everyone else in this world has.

The Hanyou scrunched up his nose as he looked around. It was quite busy at the moment, and they still haven't found the place. Or so they thought. They walked on the sidewalks, making people shiver when they walked through them, oh ho funny it was when the humans would look around acting as if they had seen a ghost! Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. But after a few moments of walking, there was this strange shop across the street, and it happened to be that they had finally found Kishihoru street, and they were looking for this strange Bon Bon street. " Hey old man? Isn't That the place?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed to the shop which was across from them. Inu No Taishio stopped and turned his head slightly and saw the sign.... "........Well....THAT would make sense now wouldn't it?" The Devil asked as he looked around tried to ask someone what time it was, but he was too stupid to realize that they couldn't even hear or see him! Inuyasha just crossed his arms and wished that he wasn't related to the dumb shit that was his father. The younger Shinigami sighed heavily while he looked towards the shop that they were looking for....Well, they weren't looking for a shop, they were looking for a street, but now that they found it it didn't really matter now did it? He noticed that a familiar looking women started to walk out, and a sexy familiar looking women walked out with her...And that stupid dude that he didn't like came out along with them. " RIN! Hey Rin get your ASS over here!!" Inuyasha called waving his arms up and down and all around. Said girl looked up as they were crossing the street along with some other women who held many many shopping bags.

'HONK HONKKKKK!!' A car's bus's horn sounded as it screeched to a halt, but it was too late as a body was struck and pushed up into the air and thrown about 20 meters away landing on the ground in a large tangled heep.

" _On the Tokyo news there has just been an accident where a young women was walking across the street in front of a newly opened cafe called ' Bon Bon Street' cafe and when the women was distracted she was hit by a bus that was doing it's daily route around the main city blocks." The news women said as she had the camera man face the women who was now being gently placed into a bed which the ambulance men carried her to their car._

Sesshoumaru happened to have changed the channel sense there was some commercials on at the scary channel and he stared in horror at what he saw. His father and brother were at the scene and so was that women who is friends with the owner of the apartment he now sat in. And the women who was being taken away from the accident, he could not believe who it was...

" Rin!" The silver haired Youkai Shinigami called to the TV as he watched the injured women disappear behind closed car doors.

AN : FINALLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! I have Finished the next Chapter! You have NO IDEA how bad I have been feeling that I haven't been working on this story you wouldn't believe! I hope that this chapter would make up for it! I was suddenly thinking in class what I should do for it, then it hit me! Do a wonderful Cliff Hanger! And this chapter was then born! I actually put good thought into it. And I am finally out of my funk! I shall be starting collage in the fall, senior year has been stressful. They thought that I might have had the swine flu just a few weeks ago! But now that school is slowing down I shall be back to working on my wonderful fic! I hope that I haven't disappointed you guys. I know I took a Long LONG break...I didn't even know that I took this long to update! I am soooo sorry, please don't be angry with me! I really have been thinking of the story all this time! I as just so washed out of ideas and such due to school research papers and having to read and memorize those damned books they make us read! I sear they take away all Creativity I have away from me! But, I have been accepted to California Collage of the Arts University, and it is an ALL art school, so I won't have to worry about losing my creativity to useless stuff like math and English! I WILL UPDATE SOON! Don't lose faith in me yet! Comment if you want, I hope this chapter makes up for all that time I left you all hanging! I LOVE YOU ALL! I shall update soon!


	21. Hospitals

AN: Hello, sorry to have taken so long, I have gotten a new computer, well, laptop, and ALL of my files are in my other laptop. If anyone knows how to transfer PC files to MAC, I'll greatly appreciate it if you told me how. I know using the USB cords to connect the two, but I am still not so sure. Anyways, I will be moving to California in about two weeks, so things have been hectic, but I believe sense I am going to collage, and Not working, and also sense it's an Art college, I'll be able to write more on my story! As I had said before, I have found the outline of the story, quite long, not the outline, but the plot would be. And of course, I will......Someday add that Halloween snippet. This chap won't have heartfelt confessions, no, I shall save that for later. I am one who likes to draw out and let the Romance grow steadily. Though you have noticed my beautiful viewers, that they are liking each other better. Well....For now...Wuhahahhahah! Ok ok, I shall shut my pie hole and start with the fic! I just wanted to inform everyone of what is going on.

Disclaimer : I own Nothing but the characters I kill, and the plot I have created, maybe the extra people who are not important at all as well. Make them feel somewhat special. I also don't own Victoria Secret.

Warnings : Yelling, swearing, accusing, blood, maybe wetting of the pants, hospital hauntings, tragic stories, hatred, revenge, and of course, the all lovable Gore and DEATH!

AN 2 : Can you tell by my warnings that I really do pull this all out of my ass, at least a bit.

Chapter 21 : Hospitals

The soft breathing of a cute, unconscious girl filled the quite room. The doctors who have been filling the room have all been none too much help. The girl looked to be on her deathbed, and there was no one who could claim her as their own. Mikia Rin looked to be on her deathbed.

" Come On!! why won't you let us through!? We know her and she was hit by a bus! What do you want? Us to NOT visit her dying body?!" A man who was invisible to the naked eye yelled and ranted while two other, similar figured watched and sighed simultaneously at the same time. They would be in Heaven, or as close to one, if it weren't for the fact the girl in one of these cursed rooms was someone who they had been shaking up with for about a month or so by now. " I have you know! This is an INJUSTICE! A CRIME TO NOT LET US THROUGH!" Inuyasha yelled once more at a nurse who could neither see or hear him. Sesshoumaru, who was highly arrogant person himself, and would have most likely have had his very own tantrum if he were in his humanoid form, thought this was stupid. Especially sense his brother, who was half human, and half Shinigami, couldn't even change form. " Inuyasha, your wasting-" " FUCK I'M WASTING MY TIME HERE! YOU GO AND TRY AND CONVINCE THIS BITCH THAN! GO ON!" Inuyasha yelled as Toga, also known as Inu No Taishou, scolding his son for calling the women a bitch. Although, she didn't hear him, so was not insulted by it at all s she continued to read some sort of women's magazine. Said Magazine had pictures of women wearing undergarments from a place called 'Victoria Secret' , the men not knowing what was so secret about Victoria....

Sesshoumaru cleared his own throat as he left to go to the bathroom, having to fix himself up sense he'd have to be human for this sort of job. The Inu Shinigami changed his attire and walked around a bit getting used to this feeling of death surrounding him like a gaping tube. He slowly walked out with his hair in a pony tail, to look more formal, and than walked towards his father and brother, who were looking over the women nurse's shoulder to see the pretty women in their small undergarments. ' Perverts......' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he walked towards them. " Excuse me.." he said in his silky voice looking down at the women who jumped and suddenly dropped, more like threw, her reading material to the floor, flushing with great embarrassment for being caught, but such a pretty man mind you, reading an underwear magazine. " Y-Yes? Can I help you?" She asked changing her demeanor to something more of s seductress, while curling her hair with one finger. " My.....Friend was hit by a bus in an accident....May I see her?" He asked as he acted like the perfect worrying brood. The women gasped and almost cursed under her breath.. " O-Oh.....Is she your girlfriend?" She asked the male hesitantly as father and son snickered a him from behind her. He glared at them, which caused him to look as if he were glaring at the nurse. " S-S-Sorry!! I didn't mean to! She's in room 302." The women answered pointing the way with her finger. The man nodded, without even giving her his name, the women watched his backside, most likely pervy thoughts filling her devious head.

" Come, we must follow." Inu No Taishou told his youngest who was still recovering from his fit of laughing. " Fine Fine! But I can't wait to hold THIS over his head!" The Hanyou said gleefully as he pretty much skipped along, dreaming up ways to piss off his brother. But he soon bumped into his father who had gotten in front of him, and once he looked over to his side, he saw what made his father stop. Sesshoumaru, he was standing at the doorway of the said room, 302, just staring into the room. " Sesshoumaru....? Son, whats wrong....?" Toga asked looking foreword past his son and gasped, they knew well what was wrong, and also why they really couldn't tell where she was at and just skipped the whole ordeal with the nurse women. Rin.....Her body and soul were separated, but yet still connected, but just by a thread. The strange machines were surrounding her, though they knew them well, they were just strange technology humans had created to try and prevent death. But sadly, humans are at times, too stupid to realize, that no matter what...Death will come.

" Her name was not in the book......We would have known, and she would not have been able to have seen it, though she didn't carry it with her." Sesshoumaru murmured under his breath as he just stood there. It was hard to think that this human girl, who would wake up and scream in his face, throw food and garbage at his head, was soon to be dead. Inuyasha could feel the unsettling air around the place, this is how it always is when someone is, slowly dying. It isn't like an instant death which forced the soul out of the body fast, it is something which most people, if they could see it, wouldn't be able to bare it.

" RINNN!!" Someone cried, dashing past Sesshoumaru and the two invisible forces, the women was suddenly at Rin's side in a second, and was crying heavily into the dying women's shirt. Even though it looked so heartfelt and such, Rin still didn't awaken. Everyone else walked closer to the scene and watched as Kagome cried on and on... " I.....I-It's all my fault!" Kagome cried out as Inuyasha's white ears pinned down against his head in distress. " It's not your-" " IT IS!!! IT IS! I MADE HER COME WITH ME!" Kagome confessed, which made the room very silent, for all they could hear once more was the struggling breaths of Rin's lungs. Kagome continued to sob as Inuyasha tried to touch her, but didn't have the heart to. Inu No Taishou was standing by Rin's bedside and looked down at her... " This....Wasn't suppose to happen...." he admitted as he remembered, they were looking for some other women, not Rin, if it had been Rin, it is not like they could have done anything to stop her, such a thing could end up KILLING a Shinigami. But still, this he, the Devil Himself, did not expect this.

_~ Rin's Unconscious Mind ~_

_' Where.....Where am I?' The inner voice asked herself, she felt as if she were floating in midair, without any wires of wings or some strange magical tricks that we all know magicians use to gain the attractions of the crowds. But just floating peacefully, like if in the ocean, laying on her back relaxing. ' My head hurts....' She thought, but than thought about it again,while feeling her own head with her hand, she felt nothing....But that wasn't what made her eyes widen in fear. It was Because, she felt....Nothing. She quickly sat up and opened her wary eyes, only seeing a blurry mist all around her. Her eyes widened even more as her heart raced...' No...' She thought, hoping, wishing that this was not another one of those horrible dreams like before, with that man. Even though what he had said was most likely true...That guy gave her the fucking creeps! Just remembering him gave her imaginary goosebumps. Sense as she discovered, she couldn't even feel the top of her head. Which made her wonder, why did she think that her head hurt?_

_' This....Is weird....' She thought, walking around, and as soon as she took a step onto the misty ground, something anew happened, a small child came bursting through her body as if she were doors and bounced around, two very familiar figures following suit._

" _Rin!! Wait up Rin-chan!" A sweet voiced called after the little girl who was giggling and laughing while bouncing in puddles in the rain. That made the older version of Rin look up and hold out her hand as rain fell through her palms like a ghost. " Come on sweetie, you'll catch cold!" A deeper tones voice called out running after the women, this made Rin look up at them as she watched her younger self stick out her tongue in resistance. ' Mama....? Papa...?' She thought to herself as that scene disappeared with the Mist and she was now in the living room readying a book in her father's lap while her mother sat on the arm of the chair and watched, with the familiar cup of hot cocoa in her hands. Rin wiped her eyes as if to clear them of the scene before her, but all that happened was the Misty cloud which surrounded her would change shapes and forms, showing her her life like some movie._

_'What is this?! Some kinda cruel joke?' She thought angrily but it played on, as if it payed no head to her anger at all. Than....That night came, and the Mist was even more Misty than before, it was darkened and covered up certain parts of it, but she knew it all well, she had seen it in her mind over and over again. There her father went, dying from that monster of a burglar, and her mother being rapped by that filthy creep....And than...Him. Even though in her mind and dreams, she never pictured him laughing, but here he was, laughing at their deaths. Her teeth grinded with one another in her mouth...' He could have stopped that guy! Could have stopped him from killing them! He was right there! And he took them away from me! Right before my very eyes!' She thought, as it was true, she had hid behind the door frame, though most of her dream of her parents actually getting Killed were from the stories from the police, and her mind created such an image in her head. But STILL! She rushed towards the scene as it disappeared, the last she saw of it was the smile, evil smile on that damned man's fucking face as he took her parents away from her!_

_Than, as she took in deep breaths from the sudden sprint, the Mist changed once more to become once more another scene in her life...She watched and watched, and never noticed how depressed she really has been all her life. How alone she was._

" _It's all His fault...."_

_A voice sounded against her ear, by reflex her hand flew up to the side of her head as she franticly looked around. ' Who....Who's there!' She thought, as her voice never seemed to come when she was here, as her thoughts rang higher than her voice ever could. She looked around as the Mist changed to see Kagome and how happy she was, trying to make her friend feel better, but than something strange came....Kagome was talking with some other friends, and they all were laughing. Rin tilted her head, as she never recalled THIS to be in her memories, but as she thought so, it wasn't. Kagome laughed once more as she started to speak again. " And she Actually trusted me to keep it a secret." The raven haired women told her friends who all laughed in return. " She's so pitiful, what could I do?" Kagome asked as one of her short haired friends covered her giggles with her hand.. " But isn't that sorta mean? Pretending to be her friend?" The girl asked as Kagome roared with laughter. Rin stood there still shocked at what was happening right in front of her. ' Are they....Talking about me?' The girl thought as tears slowly formed, but she could not feel them slide down her cheeks._

" _Mikia lost her parents right?" Another girlfriend of Kagome's asked as the raven haired beauty nodded. " Though, they say that thats just a rumor Rin spread so she could get attention...Piff, Whore." Kagome answered as the girls all nodded and agreed while walking away and the Mist swirled around covering up the scene._

_' Kagome.....Kagome...How....How could you?' Rin thought as she knew that if she could feel her heart, she knew she'd feel it braking in her very chest. But that wasn't all of it, the voice came again as it laughed. ' You! Quit feeding me these Lies!' Rin yelled in her mind as she clutched her head desperately. She had enough of all of this crap! But the laughing wouldn't leave her be. " Lies you say? How can you be so sure about that? That Shinigami lied to you about not knowing your parents, and he so much as took them away from you....And your supposed best friend stabbing you in the back couldn't be no different." The voice said it so calmly, how could he be lying.....'He?' She thought to himself as she looked up and around herself, but found nothing which could be the source of the voice._

_~ The Real World ~_

Kagome was still sniffling while sitting by Rin's side, hands in her lap as she watched nothing change in Rin's condition. She still was at the point of Death pretty much. Though, she felt like they weren't alone like she would have originally thought as she turned her eye to a corner and SCREAMED.

From the corner of her vision was a ghost of a man who looked to have been half ran over by a train! The whole left side of him was nearly all torn off and disfigured. His heard was shown through the hole in his chest, and his left lung was hanging out from the broken ribcage. It seemed that he died on the table, when they were trying to stabilize him. " Whoa whoa, calm down, I am not here to hurt no one. Though..." He said shivering while remembering the Other inhabitants in this place... " There Are those who could." He said while blinking and staring at the two men who looked so little like any human He has ever seen, he really only came out because he wanted to see who and why someone was crying in the very room he had died in. The ghost's response caused Kagome to rethink her reaction to him as she looked at him after lifting her face from her hands which were hopelessly protecting her from really nothing at all. Inuyasha, Inu no Taishou, and Sesshoumaru both looked up at the ghost as well, not nearly as bothered by it as Kagome was.

" I......" The ghost started as you could tell, if he had flesh he'd be blushing like a little school girl by now. He seemed terribly embarrassed for scaring the girl. " It's alright......I shouldn't have screamed." Kagome answered for the man and bowed a bit, showing at least some respect, unlike Inuyasha who looked like he wanted to ask about a MILLION questions to the poor guy. The ghost shook his head and acted like he was about to have a meltdown as he seemed to be someone who never really got much respect at all in his living days. " No no, it's what.....Us ghost do...Right?" he asked Inuyasha and Toga who blinked and Inuyasha laughed. " Don't mix us with You." he said while Sesshoumaru said nothing, acting like the human he was disguised as.

" Mix with you? But I saw those living people didn't see you! You must have died as well and is stuck here." The ghost asked hopeful in his tone. Inuyasha shook his head causing his little doggie ears to flop around a bit. " No.....We are Not." He said as Kagome glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, remembering what Rin had told her about how these people weren't ghost or anything like that. But were something Much....Much scarier. " Really!?? Than what are you?" The curious creature asked tilting his head to the side like some curious puppy, which his facial expression showed as well. Inuyasha huffed up his chest, trying to look important, as he crossed his arms and stuck up his nose. " Me and my Old man here are Shinigami. Also known as Reapers in your world, Sesshoumaru here is one too." Inuyasha added while jabbing a finger Sesshoumaru's way. But after Inuyasha's little announcement was sounded, Inu no Taishou decided that he didn't like being called OLD as he grinded his knuckles deep into his son's skull. " I'm NOT 'Old Man' Ya hear!?" He growled out as his eyes seemed to have changed to a rather red color where the whites were suppose to be. But this new discovery to the ghost, wasn't what they expected.

" REALLY!!!!? HAVE YOU TWO COME TO TAKE ME AWAY!?" He yelled happily bouncing around and off the walls in the room of white. Both Inuyasha and Toga blinked watching the man act like a giddy high school girl who was asked on a date by her crush. " Uhhhhhhhh........No." Inuyasha said pointedly while looking very passive at the moment. Kagome turned to look at the three. " You mean you guys can't help him?" She asked watching the three, mainly the two nonhuman like men closely with suspicion, as if they were lying to her the Whole time about being anything special. " Well....No....We can't." Inuyasha said while his ears drooped once more, not liking the expression Kagome was giving him. But a moment later he felt a huge headache coming as the raven haired human girl started to grind her Own knuckles into the poor Hanyou's skull! " OWWWWWW!! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO WRONG!?" He yelled slapping the girl's hands away, unintentually causing the women to give him the silent treatment. But as Inuyasha was about to try and explain, his elder brother saved him.

" We cannot because we were not assigned to him....Or...He has regrets of this world." Sesshoumaru explained in a way he hoped a human mind would be able to fathom. Kagome just gave him a very blank look, as if spiders were living in her empty head of hers where a brain was suppose to be held in. " Do you know of the Book of Deaths Rin acquired a while back?" he asked while Kagome shook her head. Sesshoumaru sighed, remembering how his brother and father were able to go out and have fun with the spirits, but he had to stay home! And WHY! Because the books they hold have such a strong and Unformitable power that anyone who posses it would most likely go mad! Thats why you mainly had to sign the book and keep it at your side, so no one was able to use it's magic to read the book and predict and perhaps even Change the future itself! Bad...Bad things happen when people mess with those who are suppose to die.....' Come to think of it....The women who was suppose to die.....That could cause us a problem.' He thought, almost forgetting why he was talking in the first place. " oh, the Book..." He reminded himself out loud. " It is a book which fell into Rin's hands...Like the stupid little child girl she is, she most likely thought that she would use it as a dairy or something you infernal women like to do with completely empty books, and signed it with her own name." " Yeah........And........?" Kagome asked not getting the whole fucking Point in this shit. Sesshoumaru sighed deeply once more, the ghost listening intently while he spoke. " And.....Because of it, I cannot use the book...I can, but I cannot touch it. Shinigami cannot touch another's book unless the said Shinigami, One... Discarded the book...Two... Replaced the book for something better...Three... And this is the less common one, the Shinigami dies." He explained while expecting the gaped faces of the human and ghost. " Die? Shinigami can die?" Kagome asked as she thought about it. Sesshoumaru had to raise his hand so the girl wouldn't have any weird thoughts. " Not in the ways you would think...But anyways...In those books we use, they have certain human's lives that they show for us, once we get their soul we know their fate, but we only can send those souls we know where to put." He explained as Kagome opened her mouth making an O with it... " Well why didn't you say that before hand! You didn't have to explain all that crap!" Kagome said as the Youkai Shinigami gave up.

" So....You can't send me...?" The ghost asked.

" No." Sesshoumaru replied while looking away from the ghost and his saddened face, looking down to Rin.

Than, out of No where, the water works were coming, though no tears were felt as they were as ghostly as he was. Kagome looked over to him... " Why can't you just rest in peace?" The women asked as he shook his head... " I don't know...No one ever came for me...." He said as he looked up at the ceiling. " I have been here for about 30 years...Technology wasn't as good back than, they lost me while they put me in this very room." He said as everyone began to notice how he Did look like he was someone from that time frame. " I'm sorry....But, couldn't there be Anything, anything at all that you've wanted to say or do before you died?" Kagome asked, which made all the Inu family look at her, all saying in their eyes..' What the fuck do you think your doing?' They all thought as Kagome glared at them. " I am TRYING to help him, unlike you useless fools!" Inuyasha suddenly perked and was at the girl's side. " Is there anything you remember before you died?" he asked anxiously while Sesshoumaru had the impulse to smack his own forehead.

" Ummmmmm....Well...I was walking." he said as Inuyasha sighed. " We'll obviously you were walking! Thats how you got ran over by well...Whatever." The Hanyou snapped annoyed with what the guy's answer was, and was rewarded with a smack to the back of the head. These Shinigami were really almost like poltergeist. " Fine......What Else do you remember?" he asked as gently as possible, despite how he felt. " I was....Heading over to my....Girlfriends house. It was our first year annerversery. But...I don't know why." He said shacking his head. " By the way, do you know your name, that would be a bigger help to us than you just remembering your past." Toga spoke up, finally getting into this. Hell, sense they couldn't help Rin, they right as well help this guy.

_~ Rin's Mind....~_

_' You again? Are you here just to ruin my life even more? Or to make a mockery of it!?' She asked through her mind while the man before her just laughed and laughed. ' Who ARE you anyways? Why are you bothering me? I haven't done Anything wrong to deserve this.' Rin said sourly in her mind at the man with amazingly long black wavy hair and dark red eyes. Although, Rin didn't have much of a chance in admiring this man's good looks, but instead was interrogating him. " You don't need to know who I am...Just what I have to offer...." He said with a knowing smile which cause a chill to run down Rin's spine, if she could feel the chill, though, she did shudder at least. She couldn't help but to look up to him, he was pale skinned, and his eyes seemed to burn into her very soul, which she was right now. " Offer?..." She asked while her curiosity was struck. _

" _Yes....I can't help you get rid of those people..."_

" _People...?"_

" _Those Shinigami...Or do you Want to live with them in that tiny apartment all your life?" He asks smoothly, but his answer caused Rin to gap at him. " How did you-" " Know?....That is not important. What is Important is.... Do you want them to continue living there?" He asked which made Rin look down at her feet as she glared at the Misty ground before her. Why would she want her Parent's killer, well...Technical Killer, and that Same someone, who want's to kill Herself, in her HOUSE? And his family is about as crazy as crazy can get. She could feel herself getting angrier and angrier at the moment, just thinking about them made her pissed. But as she thought about it, the man interrupted her very thoughts. " Ah....You don't want to be alone hm? Isn't that a Big fear among humans?" He asked smiling while gripping her chin and forcing her to look up to him. " Do not worry...You won't be alone for long." He said, giving her that evil smile of his. ' But......What would You want in return?' She asked while he just held that smile of his. " Well..... Sense you asked, I could always use some help myself, I have big...Big plans." He said looking down at the girl, whose eyes widened just a bit... He knew that she wondered of what she could do to help him. She didn't even know his name, and whenever she asked him, he refused to give it to her. It felt like she was handing her life over to the Devil....But HE was most likely eating all of the food from her kitchen!_

_' What can I do to help?' She asked after the man finally let go of her face.. " Just get the family to go against each other..... It would be easier to.. Get them to leave...If everything was so tense. Like when Teenagers want to leave home because their parents are always fighting..." He explained in a way which didn't revile his Real plans, but made sense to the human to make her want to do it. " If you want.... I can get....Rid of them for good. Especially....The One who betrayed you the most. Who took all that you loved away from you...And caused you unhappiness...." He said as he was now whispering it into the women's ear as his body was close to hers, as if he was trying to seduce her. Rin gasped at the man's words, looking up at him with unbelieving eyes. She thought about it, even though....All that time, when that damned bastard was being nice, he was really out for her neck, and not like with a vampier. Those memories seemed to prove it, most likely her mind hid the truth all along, and she had just simply wanted the silvery person to be like an Angel or something of that matter. But it was not the case. She found herself nodding._

" _I'll do it." She said, finally finding her voice as the man standing before her smile almost generally._

_~ In the Hospital ~_

Everyone was sitting around next to Rin talking to what the humans thought was nothing, but to them there was a man who's robe was covered in blood, and his left side was nearly ALL hanging out. It was hard to look at his face sense one of his eyeballs was dislodged from it's socket. Inuyasha sighed once more as this all was getting no where...

" Do you know WHY you were visiting your girlfriend?" The Hanyou asked.

" No." The Ghost answered, sense they hadn't gotten a name out of him earlier.

" What about where you were at? You must have been close by." Toga asked while he was sitting cross legged on Rin's bed at her feet. The ghost simply shook his head frowning slightly. Toga frowned as well as everyone else in the room who weren't asleep. " Well THIS is just GREAT! How More useless could you get?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked as if she could curse him with a horrific spell. He cringed a bit and looked away, he was no good at holding his tongue.

" Wait Wait! I think I've got something!" The ghost yelled to change the tense situation which was rising between the women and the white haired man. The two looked at him hopeful, wondering what memories it could be. But after a minute of silence Inuyasha murmured... " You've got nothing...Huh?" He asked as the man sighed deeply while laying his chin to his chest in a depressive sorta way and said... " Yeah...." He said as everyone sighed, even Sesshoumaru, who thought this was completely Pointless in the beginning of all of this. " Maybe you need to leave this place, and walk around to places you remember most." The youkai Shinigami suggested while everyone looked at him gasping in surprise. " What? I can't help?" He asked annoyed while Inuyasha glared at him a bit.." YOUR the one who always doesn't want to help no one, what do you expect!" The Younger yelled as Sesshoumaru growled deeply. " Well...I know that I won't help YOU if your hanging off a cliff to your death!" " I wouldn't want your stinkin Help anyways!" Inuyasha yelled back as a small sound caused the intier room turned their heads towards the bed where the small curled up figure shifted in the bed, arms restrained by needles which were in her arms to keep her hydrated and such. Everyone rushed to the girl's side as she battered her eyelashes opening them slightly, too blurred to really see who was surrounding her bedside.

" Rin! Rin your ok!" Kagome cried as she gripped Rin's hand as if the girl was about to slip away. Inuyasha was freaking out as well, next to Kagome, even though the Hanyou was a little bastard at times, he was actually worried when he saw Rin be hit by that bus, and not that stranger. Heh, yeah, no one ever said he was like a saint. " Are you alright! That thing could have made you end up like that ugly brute." He said pointing towards the man who looked Shocked. He floated over to a mirror and screamed REALLY loudly at himself as he clutched his chest as if he would have a heart attack. Minding you, he had to clutch the other side which wasn't ripped open. " Holy! I had NO idea I looked like that, if I were alive I'd have had a stain in my pants by now....." He said as tears flowed down his eyes. Inuyasha looked at him flatly...

" Too much information." He said smoothly as everyone pretty well agreed. But they soon forgot about him as the voice came again, and the girl's glazed eyes seemed to be clearing over. The first person she saw was Kagome, who's eyes and cheeks were stained with tears, ones for sadness and worry, soon to happiness and relief. The girl in bed watched, as if she didn't know what was going on, and she soon sat up quickly with wide eyes, staring at Kagome with disbelief. ' H-How.....Could this be?' She asked herself in her head, recalling what was in her mind, her expression quickly changed to one of anger. But no one understood as they all were too busy freaking out overtop her laying body. Sesshoumaru was on the other side sense everyone was crowded. He couched a bit at the awkwardness of everyone's energy. The sound causing Rin to turn over and look at the man at her bedside, human like....Like how she first met him.

Rin chocked on her tongue as she looked into his eyes, she almost forgot that he was a Fucking Parent Killer! But after her little brain fart she suddenly shook in her bed with rage. Glaring up at the man who DARED show his face to her and bared her teeth. Sesshoumaru so much as tilted his head and she EXPLODED!

" HOW DARE YOU! YOU FUCKING LOW LIFE PIECE OF SHIT!" She screamed to the top of her lungs in the Youkai's face, the Shinigami blinking in confusion while backing away. " YOU KILLED THEM! TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME! AND YOU DARED SHOW YOUR UGLY DISGUSTING FACE HERE!" She screamed jumping up, trying to get out of her bed, but Inuyasha and Kagome held her down. The Ghost in the room had flown away to hide, useless creature, while Sesshoumaru had No idea why he was being yelled at. Rin was spitting out threats as tears ran down her face profusely. Than she suddenly exploded at Kagome, calling her a 'Back Stabbing Bitch!'. " She must have gotten hit in the head..." The raven haired women who helped hold Rin down whispered to Inuyasha who nodded.. " Though...She is known for always yelling at Sesshoumaru...." Inuyasha whispered back as Rin just struggled even more. Sesshoumaru was forcibly removed from the room by his father, who personally believed that Rin might really get up and Kill his son if he didn't get out of her sight.

~ Hell ~

Someone laughed while sitting in his seat in a large chair in a fairly large room, filled with dead women and men who he had killed their souls for all eternity. He really didn't need them, these were the weak ones, sense no Children were ever really in Hell, so he plucked out the weak looking creatures, the women who weren't very pretty to the eyes of the Shinigami, and the old were killed, while the scrawny weak looking men were killed as well.

It was a simple task, just destroy the soul in a way which it can never be repaired, and the shells would be left as flue for the fiery pits of Hell. He watched through a little portal which was secretly ripped open to watch the scene before him. Soon the girl will do the job of separating the family. They were strongest together, and once that happens, He'll get his hands on them, firstly Toga, Inu No Taishou who was the Devil and Ruler of this world and DESTROY HIM....Than, He'll have the sons, and as he promised, he'll torture Sesshoumaru for the girl who wants revenge...He couldn't help the smile creeping upon his beautifully handsome face. ' This is going to be fun...' He thought and laughed cruelly while closing the portal. Though even the All powerful Naraku, had no Idea who was watching him, and over hearing his plans. Nor did he know that she was going to betray him.

~AN : Heh, I realized that it is had to tell which is part of the story and which is the end of the chapter, so here's the squiggly line!! Just GUESS who it is that is betraying him! And Just to tell you, it is Not only a She who is going behind his back! I am sorry it took so long to update, though you Have to admit, it's way better than a whole YEAR of hearing nothing from me! Like I said, all of this stuff basically comes out of my ass, and also, if you cannot tell, basically create a chapter by the Warnings I think up at the top, lol^^ But I DO have a plot, but hey, I need to have the details and the random little sub plots and happenings in the middle, or it would be Real short. Please Review and tell me how you like! I swear, More gore would be in the next chapter, I also plan something kinda funny with the Ghost, and perhaps even More ghost within that evil Hospital. Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it! I'll Update Soon!!


	22. Fights

AN : Hello! I have gotten back into the story fairly good as I may say so myself. I think I will bring out Sesshoumaru's feelings towards Rin out more, but it still might be a bit too early for them to start 'snogging' as the British would say. Sense in the story, their relationship hasn't developed very much, except noticings and such, which is always a good start, especially for Sesshoumaru I might add. And no one has to worry, I would never get tiered of the story, and I have a pretty good imagination to keep things interesting as well. As you may be able to tell... Hehehehheheheh... ANYWAYS! Like I've said, I am moving, and that will cause there to be a bit of a gap between chapters, but hey, I like keeping them long and stable, and somewhat developed. In fact, I worked on the last chapter for about maybe 8 to 9 hours within two days? Maybe more? I am very serious about this, and it's funny looking back at my story...It's weird, looking back at it, I have to reread my Own story to remember stuff and such, heheh. Oh well, I shall shut it and go On with the story!

Disclaimer : I Own NOTHING! But the Plots, the Cloths, the Make-up, the Dead people, and the Plot!

Warnings : Yelling, Swearing, Random and Strange Insults, Scary bitches!, fighting, childish acts, violence (Most likely domestic) , Crazy People, Blood, Gore, and DEATH!

AN 2 : Ahhhhhh, I just Always Love my list of Warnings....So very funky.

AN 3 : I am Now in California! Yayayya, I have been in college for the past 5 weeks and man, it isn't like, super killer, but ever sense I have gotten back my life with hobbies I had before hand when I used to live here, and now NEW hobbies, I have to juggle everything. But I will still be updating as much as possible! Man, I had noticed how the like.....I have so many chapters now, that you have to scroll down to see them all on the thingy magiger, yay! I am soooooo proud of myself. NOW I will shut my ADD face and get along with the story, I mean no offense to anyone, and I am merely doing this for fun, not to insult anyone. OK, NOW on with the story!

AN 4 : (10/30/09) – Sorry I have not updated in such a long time, my father just passed away on the 9th of October and things have just been very slow for me now. But I shall try my best to get this chapter out!

AN 5 : (1/7/10) - Man I have a LOT of AN's in this chapter. Sorry again, another family member died on the 5th of December, my grandma, but now...HOPEFULLY NOTHING ELSE WILL HAPPEN! I have gotten a wonderful break through for something I will be having in the story, and I bet most of you will not have guessed it! This chapter will be longer due to such problems and having you all wait. Thank you for your patience.

Chapter 22 : Fights

~ _Heaven_ ~

Long black hair swayed in the wind while the women's white dress curved and clanged to her well endowed figure. She watched as This evil....Evil deity had come to their world, their peaceful world, to talk and give an update to the plans which the the man and the Kami's have all agreed to. And apparently from the smirk on the man's face meant everything was coming according to plan. The women tried to hear as to what was going on currently, but the gods have all blocked off the area which their meeting was being held at. Using special powers to keep anyone from hearing, or knowing what was going on. Only those of strong powers could manipulate air in such a way, sense Heaven really doesn't have much to it, just air, clouds, the skies, and magic surrounding them. Magic which is created from the Kami's powers, thus without them, their very existence's would fall to the fiery pits of the cruel world. Or simply the world of the Reapers and the Evil.

" _Kikyou...."_ One of the god's called out to her, welcoming her into the secluded area which was the meeting room. There were many large and tall beings, and some which were short and even normal sized. All Gods of something which had to do with Heaven. Sense Earthly God like creatures all resided in the Living world, sense they were needed there, like Shrine Kami's and Kami's of storms and the growth of crops. Yes, all were important, but they all had a job to do in their rightful place. Being God, or a Kami, is not all fun and games, as what created this very meeting and dealing, because they wanted to save what they've worked so hard to do. Despite having to work with the enemy. The women, Kikyou, couldn't help but feel a chill run down her spine at the sight of the man. She had saw him before, and she definitely knows this man's name, but up close...You could just FEEL the evil radiating from him, as his crafty smile seemed to reveal that he had some pretty well thought out plans...Plans which were working, but did not show true honesty in those eyes. The women, who was once a great Miko, couldn't help but Wonder....' Why did they trust a man like Him?'

But none of her questions would be answered at that moment, as she too was needed, along with some other trusted angles who have already been assigned to earth to watch over things. It seemed that the biggest of problems was on this very small island. You would think that such a small country and place wouldn't effect or have any impact on the rest of the earth, but Oh did they. In the past, they some how gathered so many, and were able to conquer so many territories, that some other country went and put a stop to it fast. Although none of the Kamis were too happy about the method which was used to stop them. 'Humans were creatures of Good and Evil inside of each of them. It was up to them which path they took'. As many Kami would explain to them when they saw all of the events of the earth sense it's creation. Kikyou couldn't help but think that the good was somehow disappearing slowly from the world. And she thought it was due to the Reapers and their meddling.

' This is why we are to get rid of those creatures, only Kamis should be able to decide the fate of man, and for far too long those heathens have been judging and taking souls to torture them.' Kikyou couldn't help but think while she walked inside the barrier to meet and face everyone, including that damned Devil. When the angle turned to glance at the man, he could only smirk wider at her, while his eyes showed a glint of evil in them causing her to shiver involuntarily. She ignored her own instinct to get rid of the man before them in heaven, and turned to her masters. " You've called me?" She asked while looking up to them all who were grimly quite at the time. The strongest of them all, was the main master, as people would call him, 'God, Kami, Buddha, Shiva, and many other names, he was all one person, well, thing. There wasn't really a form for a Kami, but they would form into something that those alive would be more comfortable with. Even a women, this Kami had no gender like the others, as the great Kami stood tall and all mighty. He was in the form of a grandfatherly old man, as most would perceive him, and he looked down to his child. " _Yes, my child, I have a mission for you, although I know you will not like it, I would only ask this of someone I trust utterly_." The deity stated in a way which caused the women's heart to be at ease, and yet making it flutter at the very same time. " Yes?" She asked, doing her best to stay calm while in the presence of someone so low and evil, she did not want to show weakness near. The Kami smiled down at her softly, he knew of her thoughts about earth, and of the Shinigamis, although she would be able to do something he knows only she can do, and not be faltered by it.

" _I wish for you to go back to earth once more...And to help this shinigami in a task we have set him to do_." Kami said while the Shinigami didn't look to happy to be talked about as if her were a mere servant for the Kamis...But Ohhh, how he will get his revenge, and how they ALL will bow down to him one day soon.

Kikyou turned quickly towards the Shinigami and then to her masters. "What! You cannot be serious can you?" She asked quickly and rather loudly, despite her wanted to not sound effected by anything, she certainly showed her displeasure about this topic.

" What? You do not like me?" The Shinigami asked as he looked at is he was fake pouting, teasing the angel who looked as if steam was coming from her ears.

" YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Kikyou snapped at the man who only smiled in response. The Kamis all sighed, wondering if the Great Kami had made the right choice in choosing this women for the job, she seemed a bit closed minded and firm about this.

" You know...I could show you many things a little angel would never know up here..." He said suggestedly, although you could tell he really didn't mean it, for on the inside, he really didn't want to be paired up with some angel, but Kami said that she was one of the strongest he had, and so it would help him in the long run. But something about this women caused him to want to tear her skin off and watch her bleed through every pore while watching dogs sniff and soon come to her as their feast. Yes, he would have to do that for his hell hounds once this was all over. They deserved a little treat sometimes...Though she could possibly give his Precious Pets heartburn wit her temper like that. The Great Kami looked down upon the Shinigami, reviling his name to Kikyou for the first time. " _Naraku....I would advise that you do not go against what we agreed, and defiling any of my Angels with your evil is One of them_."

" Fine Fine....Just thought the bitch could use some damned relaxation pill or something...Are ALL of your angels here so high strung? They act like there is a 20 foot poll shoved up their-" " _No, they do Not_." The Kami interrupted Naraku before he could finish what he was about to say. Boy, WHY did he ask this man to help him? Well, it was Naraku who had come up with a plan, and had done a lot of strange things to grab his attention, before striking a deal with him. But Still, this man had no shame! Just as he was thinking about how bad Naraku was, there were angles at a far off distance who were rolling around in fluffy clouds, as in their own minds they were in a field full of sweet smelling flowers while giggling up a storm and tickling each other. Naraku watched with bored eyes.. " Yeah....Everyone here looks Just SO sane..." Kami just gave the man a Glare.

" So.......' cough'....What do you want me to do.....With this....Thing over there?" Kikyou asked while she too glanced at the two angels who were just having a ball out there, completely unaware of what was actually just a few years from them.

" THING? I can just destroy your soul here and now slut." Naraku threatened meniously, he was not scared of the Kamis or this bitch who acted so fucking high and mighty. He was a very meticulous man who was clever and smart, this angel doesn't know who she was messing with here. Though when he got angry, he really did not care, as he always stood tall with his head held up high, he tended to go a Bit overboard with the threats. Though his moods swung like a women who was on her period. He would be angry and enraged one minute, and then he would skillfully plan your death in the most painful ways, while smiling at your face another.

" _BOTH of you STOP this instant. Kikyou, if you are not up for the job, I am sure there are plenty of other angles who would want this chance to take down the Youkai Devil himself_." Kami stated in his booming tone, tiring of the bickering. The two acted like those damned Devil demon brothers! But with him saying this, Kikyou snapped her head up to stare at her master with wide eyes... " What....?" She asked as Naraku smily smirked satisfied that this bitch finally looked shocked at something. The Kami nodded, while the others around him all stayed quite, letting the Great one speak on about the matter at hand. " _Yes....We are planning the downfall of those vile Shinigami who call themselves Devils and Kings of Hell. Well, the Father of the family, who is actually the Real King. The sons are simply Shinigami in training to take his place. But we plan on putting a stop to it. We plan to take upon ourselves the right justice, and take Hell itself_."

" Take Hell? But how?" The angel asked as her long straight black hair flowed behind her, her white cloths and skin really brought out the dark hair, and made her looked very unearthly indeed. No wonder that Hanyou devil liked her so much, she was a beauty. The Kami merely shook his head at the women while looking down to her.. " _Soon....Soon you will know and understand...You are a big part of this mission and life changing plan of ours. Though it will not effect you my child...It will effect those of living on earth as mortals_." He answered, which really didn't clear up anything. But she did not question him any further, knowing that trying his pacticence was never a good thing. Though she still wondered why in Hells name did they have to rely on this sleaze bag? What was HIS part in all of this? She knew well that someone like him wouldn't be doing something like this for nothing. She slowly nodded while turning to look at her...' Partner', in this plan of the Kamis and this Shinigami. " I...Understand....Master." She replied finally as the Kamis surrounding the Great Kami disappeared, relieved that this angel finally just gave in and allowed her fate to happen.

" _I will be sending you to Earth, you will be but a human, but you will be able to become what you truly are in any time. Just in case_." He assured her while looking down to her Child, and giving the Shinigami, Naraku an distasteful stare. He himself couldn't believe that he was going to be sending one of his favorites with this monster...But This monster was the only who came up with this plan, and promised to not go against them once everything is set. And as the Great Kami himself, he has to be able to give everyone a chance, even those of evil and cruelty in their heart. Believe that they can change for the better. Oh how he didn't know anything....

_~ Earth ~_

The two Shinigami stood outside while listening to the screams and yells of a distruat women who looked to have gone insane if you walked inside and saw the way she was acting at that moment. Inuyasha ended up leaving the room as well when Rin was threatening to cut off his ears and turn them into Christmas ornaments. That certainly got the hanyou to leave the room faster then a banchi.

" I still don't know what we all did, she isn't just screaming at Sesshoumaru like usual, she seems to harbor a very very distinct hatred for us all, even Kagome!" The younger of the three spoke the obvious like always as his elder brother did nothing but stare off into a way, deep in his own thought. Inuyasha blinked and then slapped his brother upside the head, which only caused the other male to growl in anger. " Come on! It's not like it's anything That strange...She's always been pissy, and for a while now she's been even more so. It's like she's PMSing all 31 days a month!" He retorted and acted like he didn't just try and piss off his brother for no reason, well, for a reason he wanted Sesshoumaru to react. For the demon to actually look like he feels something, instead of showing that emotionless mask all of the time. Well, he did get what he wanted, although what he got was a nasty glare.

" You've no right to smack me half breed." Sesshoumaru answered coldly, as a nurse passed by and noticed the frenzy that Rin was putting up. She quickly rushed past the men who were bickering and tried to help Kagome who had managed to get Rin to at least stop trying to rip out the needles from her arms so she could escape and or beat the shit out of the men standing outside. She hated them all, they all ruined her life! Not even from the time that they started to live in her apartment, but long before that too! Her mind was scrambled up, not knowing what was true or not anymore. All she wanted was OUT. And as soon as the nurse came in to try and calm her down, she struggled once more, but her arm was grabbed and the nurse steadied her while giving her a shot, what was in the syringe was unknown, but in a matter of minutes Rin was out cold once more. Kagome sighed in relief as the nurse turned to her.. " I will call the doctor and as that we get a cat scan on her.." She responded while the raven haired women nodded and glanced down to her friend. " I just hope it isn't anything serious...."

All three Shinigami looked into the room, seeing a cooled off Rin, well, an out cold Rin to be more precise. Sesshoumaru couldn't stand to look at her for more then a few moments before he turned away and acted like he didn't care in the least about what happens to her. Still kinda ticked about all that she had said. But she at least wasn't in a coma anymore, there was Something at least. But before he could think more on it, the spirit which has haunted the room Rin was staying in currently floated over head and blinked innocently.. " Geese, whats Her problem? What did you all do to tick her off so much?" he asked while Kagome couldn't help but turned to look at the ghost. Her eyes giving a somewhat annoyed glare. " We didn't do anything, she and I have known each other for a long time, and I've never backstabbed her or done anything she's accused me of." Inuyasha and his father both looked to her at her comment to the ghost man, this all was just too strange. It was well known for someone to hold such a shock that they would forget of people and memories, but to create memories? Rin wasn't tortured or depressed that she would Create something in her mind. So it had to be something. But what?

" It's as the nurse had said...It could be a head injury." The man who had been staying silent for a while now spoke up, as he finally was able to walk into the room, thus because the women who had been threatening him was now knocked out. Sesshoumaru, the Shinigami walked over next to Rin's bed, and she seemed to have stiffened from his presence, and once he stepped back, she seemed to have calmed down. " Obviously there is something which has happened to her when she was in a coma from the accident, because she started spouting out things which none of us understand." He explained as they all knew it, but it was a sad sad thing indeed to admit. Because what if she remained this way forever? Surly no one would be able to stand her much longer then a few minutes if she just starts yelling out accusations.

They all stayed quite for a long moment, without saying anything or looking at one another, just silent. But soon, the floating haunting man with half of his side ripped apart was getting impatcint, he wanted to leave this god forsaken world and this dreaded hospital! And these guys were the ones who could help him! " We cannot help her now while she's out cold, and when she sees you all she'll just freak out again! So why don't we all stop acting like lumps and do something productive!" The ghost suggested enthusiastically. Inuyasha along with everyone else looked at the man suddenly floating there, staring at him like there was something More wrong with him than what already was. " When the fuck did YOU start spouting orders huh!" The Hanyou asked annoyed with him, as everyone suddenly agreed with him on that one. The ghost looked at each one of their annoyed glares, and suddenly his back bone had disappeared, not that it was there in the First place.

" I-I-I only wanted to get your minds off of the situation!" He stumbled as Sesshoumaru snorted at that statement, clearly none of them believed that the man was trying to be any sentimental to the whole thing. " Well....What did you have in mind?" The older of the two brothers asked as Inuyasha and Touga watched, while Kagome decided to look back at Rin for a moment, watching her sleep so peacefully, when while she was awake with the living world, she was chaotic.

" U-Ummmmm...Well....Perhaps...Helping me find my reason for why I am stuck here in this...Uhhh...World?" The ghost asked timidly, as if he were afraid someone was gonna hit him, which was impossible, but still, this ghost seemed like when he was alive, he was beat up quite regularly. Pathetic fool.

Everyone just stared at the ghost man while all of them thought of the same thing, but Inuyasha was the only one to speak his mind at that comment. " You Selfish Prick! Can't you think of anyone else by your damn self you fucker?" The hanyou yelled out the comment which was a bit more.....Provocative then what everyone else had thought, but it was generally the same. Though they all really didn't have any say in the matter, sense quite frankly, all of them were pretty much selfish pricks as well, save maybe Kagome.......

Maybe....

The room fell silent except for the monitors which made beeping and pumping noises for the heart monitor and the liquid medicine which was flowing through Rin's veins. The ghost couldn't help but shake, as he rethought what he said and figured that he might have been going too far in this. Although, he WAS the one who has been in this hospital room for 50 Years or so....And he Was the one who died of a horrible death and didn't even remember what he was doing before he got hit by a damned train. And he Was the one who couldn't move on because of it. Just you know, all of those things, and he was being selfish. But out of all of the people in the room, Kagome was the one who had composed herself and gave a great sigh after she recollected her thoughts. " He's not being selfish....He's just tiered.. Am I right?" She asked gently as everyone else soon changed their prospective of the ghost, just a bit on that. Understanding slowly coming to them, even though they should know this better then anyone else, being Shinigami and all. They tend to forget that the souls of people are still that...People. Their emotions, memories, and hearts are still attached to them, just in a non physical form.

" Fine then, we'll go and freaken try to find out what the fuck is wrong with his ass and get him somewhere, hell, heaven whatever. " Inuyasha replied as that Really wasn't what Kagome had wanted to hear, but that was better then him objecting like he did before. The hanyou huffed while he looked at everyone, but when he saw Kagome, as she looked at him and smiled he could only huff once more and look away while hiding the pink tint which covered his cheeks. Sesshoumaru saw this but said nothing, he will have to tease and taunt him about it later. Or maybe....

" You look a bit Flushed...Inuyasha." The elder brother suddenly spoke as Kagome blinked and looked at Inuyasha more closely who suddenly stiffened his back and was standing much straighter as he glared at his brother. " I-It's freaken hot in here is all!" He yelled back at him as he saw the creep of his brother's smirk.." Oh? And I have always known Hospitals to be very cold." He pointed out smartly which really didn't help the younger's situation here.. " ARRRRGGGG! Just leave me be ya jackass!" He screamed like always, being as loud as ever. Did he Not understand that there were many people who were sick and resting in this hospital? Then again no one can see his ass, like that nurse he was cursing out. Only the TRUE Shinigamis could possibly be as awesome as to be able to become a solid form whenever they wanted. Unlike Inuyasha. Well, that was what Sesshoumaru thought anyways.

"Ummmmm......" The dead man in the room stuttered and just floated there acting as the invisible ghost that he was. Sadly, and most likely, he was an invisible man when alive as well.

" WHAT IS IT!" Inuyasha yelled once more and groaned as he had Clearly forgotten about how he had agreed to help the demon because of Kagome. Kami he was so dense it wasn't even funny! But Kagome, although a bit irritated, couldn't help but laugh as finally Touga decided that it was time to say something as the responsible parent that he is 'cough' not really 'cough cough'. " Kagome, why don't you stay with Rin, as your the most least person that she will kill, while we go with this amnesic ghost and find out what he is regretting." The devil spoke as he smiled at Kagome who simply looked at him....Then to Rin.... " Least likely?" " Oh dooooon't worry...Your in a hospital, if she does you will at least already be here while your bleeding to death." Inu no Taishou spoke in almost a cheerful tone which gave Kagome a shiver as she looked towards Rin and thought to herself..' Maybe...She's RIGHT about these guys being crazy perverted murderers....' Shuddering to herself she nodded and promised to keep watch of Rin while she rested. The three silver haired men nodded and left while the ghost followed after them, but Sesshoumaru took a moment to glanced back at the sleeping Rin as something unreadable crosses his eyes, Kagome didn't catch it and wondered why he stayed behind that one moment. But he seemed to look a tad guilty......

' If you could find his bored looking eyes as being a tad bit guilty.' Kagome spoke inside her mind while getting back to just sitting next to Rin while hesitantly reaching out to hold her hand, but when she touched the women's skin it twitched in a way which forced the older women to rethink her actions.

While outside the three Shinigami didn't notice the slight, but drastic changes in the people around them, and how there had been far more deaths due to the serial killer lately. They passed by in broad daylight a sever gang assault to this women. Inuyasha cringed at the sighed as the ghost yelled at them to stop the men who suddenly held and started to take turns in punching the women in the stomach, face, and chest. Not only that, her cloths were ripped up and torn in places where they knew they planned on doing unspeakable things to her. But what was worse was when this one man came up to the group, the women looking up and screaming for the man to help her. It was her husband who came up to them all, but he pulled out a knife and dug it into her abdomen. It turned out that he had hired this gang to capture and beat her. He wanted her dead for insurance it turned out, but the Shinigami could do nothing as they walked by leaving the women to her fate. The ghost wondering off to try and help but he couldn't so much as touch any of the men or even the women. After the girl's eyes dyed out from bleeding out the ghost turned his head away in distress as he heard and saw the smile from her former husband.

He had only been out of that hospital for 15 minutes and this would sickened him. But such a thing triggered something..He gasped as his eyes widened and he looked after the three men whom he had followed and rushed after them. " I remember I remember something!" he yelled out as the three look back at him, one's face was delighted, as the other's was scornful as if saying 'Finally!' while the other was looking rather bored.

~ _With Kikyou and Naraku_~

" I cannot believe I have been sent to Earth with a filthy scumbacg like you."

" It is not like I would want to be stuck with a priss such as yourself _little girl_..."

" You lowlife-"

" Ku,ku,ku,ku,ku....You know you must listen to me correct? Your Great Kami sent you to help Me, not the other way around. So why don't you shut your mouth unless your going to be doing something _useful_ with it."

" You should shut your own mouth before I kill you." The women spoke coldly to the male next to her as they now walked upon the earth's ground together on their own mission to find and kill all of the Devil's family. And for the time being they had to work together, although Naraku himself had his own plans which Kikyou did not know of...In fact, no one but him and his subordinates knew of what was the True plan in all of this. The True outcome once Inunu No Taisho was dead along with his two sons, but e still enjoyed messing with them, and having Kikyou now working for him will actually make things even more deliously twisted and amusing for him.m.m.m.m.m. As he knew of Inuyasha's old crush he had on this angel, and how she crushed him and grinded his heart into the cold ground with her angelic foot.

~ _Back to the three Musketeers! Aka Shinigami and a lame ghost ~_

They arrived at a railway near these domestic houses which all looked EXACTLY the same. Inuyasha always found it creepy how so many houses looked so alike that he couldn't even tell the difference even WITH the smells of the humans all around it. It just looked too neat...Too.....Semetrical. It was just strange, but then again, he was strange in itself, he had triangle fluffy ears on the top of his head.

" Okay, so WHY are we here? In this neighborhood?" The hanyou asked with irritation in his voice. Sesshoumaru was also a bit annoyed but hid his annoyance pretty well. The ghost before them was now zooming around as he remembered everything slowly coming to him. It turns out all he needed was a jump start, but as the memories came back to him he slowed his excited movements as he realized what his true regret was.

_30 years ago around spring time a young man was walking towards someone's house holding something in his hands as if it were something very very dear. He had been too distracted that day as his stomach flipped with excitement and nervousness at the very same time. He had graduated high school at near top of his class went to college and past nearly as high up as in high school, but he always was a nerd to most people. All but one casted him aside, and that person was where he was headed that very day._

_His girlfriend, whom he owed his life and soul to, who he loved more then anybody else. She was a kind and beautiful girl who was smart and caring, and saw more in him then just a brain, saw his quirky sides and his aggressive sides. Even when he accidently spilled tea all over her parent's laps and they resented him for acting as such, she still loved him and stayed with him. Many times like these caused him to wonder why she stayed, and he would ask her that very question as she would give him a glare and punch his arm telling him the same thing over and over again. _

_' No matter how much of a screwup you are, you don't do it on purpose, you don't do it to hurt people, thats not your nature. Your a good guy, and no matter what happens you will do your best to be that good guy...And thats what I love about you.' She would say and his heart would swell with confidence and love. _

_He smiled to himself at the memory, he was taking her out on a very nice date that night, and then...He clutched the small velvet box in his coat pocket. _

" _OI! Riku Sikyou!" A male's voice yelled out from behind him as Riku turned around to look and see the bully from his high school days. The kid had been in a gang almost all his life and he chose Riku to pick on and beat up. " What do you want? I'm busy." He managed to say in a somewhat intimidating voice, but soon arms from out of no where grabbed him and held him in place as the man who called him out before went for a heavy punch to his stomach, causing Riku to spit up blood. The bully having used metal knuckles to stab into his cloth covered flesh. He yelled out by no one was around to hear him, it being almost dusk a lot of people were out still on a Friday. _

_After the beating Riku had lost counciousness for several minutes, causing that part of his memory to be all black._

_Waking from the darkness he saw his old and now new bully throwing and catching something in front of his face, causing Riku's eyes to widen in fear. " W-W-Wait! G-Give that back!" He stammered as the man in front of him smirked at him as he caught the small black box with one hand. " What? You mean this?" he asked as he opened it up to show a single diamond ring with two small emeralds beside the diamond. It was on a white gold band and was beautifully man pulled it out and waved it in front of Riku's face as he struggled from the hold of two huge guys, one holding each arm. " Kimiyoshi! You bastard! Give That Back!" Riku yelled in a desperate and enraged voice. Kimiyoshi watching him with a smirk on his face as a horn was heard from a distance. This was when Riku finally decided to figure out his surroundings as he was at this neighborhood, with all of the same houses and all of their lawns being cut short, and a train track right from the middle where kids would get on it to go to school. He turned to look at his offender as he grinned an evil grin. The train coming closer and closer. " Then why don't you get it?" he asked as he threww thr ring over Riku's head as it landed in the tracks. The train hadn't arrived yet, so they held on tightly to Riku who was doing just what Kimiyoshi said and tried to get the ring before the train crushed it. He soon went to pleading but the guys just laughed at him as Kimiyoshi signaled the men when the train's lights came into sight._

" _You always was an annoyance, but we'll help you get that ring back." spoke the douche. As the next thing Riku knew was him being shoved backwards and something crashing and crushing half of his body. He screamed and gasped for air as the only reason he was breathing at that moment was because of his other lung not being crushed. The gang rushed off without another word, a bit more surprised themselves at actually killing the guy. They didn't know of their future and how Kimiyoshi ends up in jail for lifetime and is on death row, nor how the other two guys were killed in a gun shooting._

_But even after all of the pain he remembers the crying in the hospital bed, as when he first became a ghost and left his body for good, as he saw his girlfriend cry and cry over someone such as him. Then the darkness of being alone commenced._

" Saki Domomeshi...." The ghost named Riku whispered as he knew if he could cry he would be feeling tears falling down his cheeks. All three of the Shinigami watched him as he looked to them all with a sad smile upon his face. " Looks like....I could never full fill my regret. That day, I had been about a half hour late, I called her, and she understood, but I knew she was looking foreword to my coming, if only I tried harder...I might have...Missed those guys coming." He said while clutching his hands. Inuyasha rushed over to the ghost as his puppy ears were flat against his skull as he approached. Touga following suit as Sesshoumaru was a bit distracted.

" It wasn't your fault, you were Murdered. Those guys will pay once they die." Inuyasha said harshly as he growled his anger out loud. But Riku continued to feel down and regretful, which kept him from moving on any time soon. He continued on and on with his own self pity and anger.

" Hey...Your ring was thrown here in the tracks, but it wouldn't have rusted or anything." Sesshoumaru stated as he walked on the tracks near Riku's death as nothing but rubble was found. Riku blinked as he walked over towards the tracks and looked down and all over.. " W-Where could it have gone!" He asked franticly as he reached out and touched the metal of the track, and almost looked to weep. But the young Youkai Shinigami was in deep thought as the ghost did his fake cries an whales, sense he couldn't do them for real. He reached out into the crease of the tracks in the dirt between them and removed some grime and dirt and saw what looked to be a small piece of a box, a black velvet box for that matter. " Does this look familiar?" The Youkai asked as Inuyasha blinked and went looking over his shoulder. " What the hell is That?" he asked dumbly as Riku gasped and grabbed at it, a memory from the object sprung forth.

_Saki walked around all day and all night, tears stinging her eyes as she cried her broken heart out. She walked along the tracks where her beloved was killed on. She soon went to the spot which was roped off with yellow 'caution' tape wrapped all around and the trains were not allowed to pass through. She stepped over the tape and sat down on the tracks just crying...The sun hitting her back as she hunched over and wepted. But after a few minutes something caught her eye, something shiny. Blinking the tears away from her eyes she looked around and then sees it. The small shiny object in between the tracks. Her nimble fingers reached out and gripped the small thing. It was a ring, and it had a diamond and emeralds on it...Despite how beautiful it was she started to cry heavily..._

" _You doofus......" She cried out loud while she fidgeted with the ring and placed it on her ring finger, the finger which was for engagement. Emeralds were her favorite stone, her birth stone. He always complemented her saying how beautiful she looked with them. " If you were alive I'd say yes." She mumbled while chewing her lip._

Riku gasped at the memory as he suddenly felt lighter, although still very sad. He started to glow as Touga, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru watched as his body started to disappear, into a light dust, the last thing they saw was his smile, a happy one for the first time they've met him as the gates for heaven opened up and the tiny ball of light which was his soul went through and the gate closed.

The three stayed quiet for a long while as Touga soon brought out his book and looked into it. " Hmmm, It says : Riku Sikyou, Good: Many Community service hours, good man, helping others, doing things for a good cause, Bad: Cheated on a test in the 3rd grade, littered, Heaven." He said as both his son's looked at him snapping their heads to him.

" Oh! It looks like I could have sent him myself! Hehehehehheheheheh, Oh Well!" Touga said as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's both twitched in irritation and annoyance.

" You mean to tell me that you could have saved us all of this trouble father?" Sesshoumaru asked as his father sweatdropped but grinned while rubbing the back of his head. His eldest son soon pounced in anger.. " Father!" He growled as the Devil just laughed.. " Awwwww, your just so cute when your mad! Just like when you were a little boy!" " Don't remind me of those days." His son sharply said as the Devil Shinigami just laughed. Inuyasha was so annoyed that he actually joined his brother in the beating.

~ AN~ FINALLLLLYYYYY! I finished this chapter! I felt that from being so late and taking so long that I needed to finish up poor lonely ghost's story. I know it was more of a sad story then blood and gore, but it didn't work out when I was trying to finish up his time in the earth, lol. Like you all have read, my father, grandmother, and about three other people in my family died near the end of last year. I apologize deeply for being so late, a lot of stress with my from my first semester in college. Lol, but I am much better now, and I deeply thank EmoJinx18 for messaging me and getting my act together, and also for understanding my situation. And Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I shall Update soon! I promise!


	23. Awakenings

AN : Hello, I have finally gotten things in order and hopefully nothing bad will happen for a while. I thank everyone for the reviews and criticism. The way I write is actually the way I role play with one of my very good friends. She's actually one of my best friends, been writing with them for almost 8 years. I'll try to make it easier for people to read if it is actually hard to read my work. But please mind me and how I type. Habits are hard to kill. But characters in my stories are just so easy to, lol.

AN 2 : GRRRRRRRR, I had a page of work which was really good, but the computer refused to save properly, but I know what it all was typically, so all is well.

Disclaimer : I own Nothing of Inuyasha, or Rumiko Takahashi's characters, although I do own this plot and all the characters I kill. If the names and descriptions are the same as some people in real life, they are not them, I just so happened to have randomly picked that name when I written it.

Warnings : Twistedness, Trickery, Blood, Gore, Limbs, Brains, Fighting, Swearing, Perverts, Seriousness, and Deaths!

AN3: Always wear a seat belt and watch the road!

Ch 23 : Awakenings

Laying in bed, Rin slept the rest of her stay in the hospital. She got many visitors, but really only Kagome, Hojo, and the Shinigami whom she now hated. Thankfully she hasn't awakened to yell and pick fights, but unfortunately she hasn't awakened. So there was no real turn in her health. She's been healing, but she hasn't opened her eyes. Although whenever Sesshoumaru or his brother mainly go near her, her body tenses as if she were up and aware that they were around. The elder not really in much of a good mood he has mainly stayed clear of the hospital room while his father did his own reaping and would gush and hug his sons to death.

Inuyasha on the other hand had been poking fun at his eldest brother during this whole event occurring. Saying how he was falling for the angry girl, or had already fallen. Just stupid stuff like that. No, Sesshoumaru did not 'fall' for the human whom kept him bound by a simple signature. He just... Felt bad. Yeah, felt bad that she had been hit by a bus and almost killed. Though Shinigami are not suppose to care that humans die or almost die. It was their job to take c_are_ of said dead people. But something was strange... It was not Rin who was suppose to die, but someone else. Some how the Book of Deaths was wrong. That in itself was something disturbing. Because never had such a thing occur. At least to him, he did not know the _History_ of all of the books issued. Always the book would tell them how and when someone will die...Of course for a human who comes into possession they cannot see the way someone dies, but it's just the same. It was something which was inevitable. Death was not something people chose unless they commit the act themselves, and then they are doomed forever. The thing they wished to escape, is only now an eternal hell for them. Those were the times that they did not know of their deaths particularly. Thus the Book wasn't wrong, it just didn't have them written down. For they had no place to go to.

But this time _no _one died. That is something which might not seem so very serious now, but it can cause a big imbalance if it continued this way. Deep in thought Sesshoumaru ignored his brother's taunts and jokes while holding a grimace expression upon his face. Cutting his eyes over to the door of the closed room Rin slept in, all he could think of was weather or not she would awake again, and what will she do once awakened. Worrying over the fact that someone did not die will do them no good...It could happen, people skipping out of death. Although Shinigami's always follow those who cheated death. Soon the women who was suppose to be hit by the bus and die, _will_ meet her end.

If it wasn't the bus, it will be a car, or a train. Maybe even a murder. But somehow and someway those who chested death will be followed. The end they cannot escape will come. Then they will come, to show them the ay in which they belong. Be it Hell or Heaven, or however they see it. Sesshoumaru knew that soon things would be set right. There were strong forces which made things go as they were. For the balance of things. Also, not to mention, just one line crossed or one thing done can change how things were suppose to be set. And fate can change dramatically. It could be a good, or bad thing. He himself never saw the point in believing in things other then ' that was just how it is.'. Accepting that he did what he was told. Follow the rules kind of guy. Unlike his brother whom liked to run off and fall in love with angels. What a foolish thing, he thought. He lucked out and didn't end up like his father and brother. Though whenever he thought of it, a damned annoyed face appears in mind. Forcing him to shake it off and think of something else. But as of now, all they could do was the 'Waiting Game'.

Far off across the city, two black headed figures walked side by side across the street. One not looking particularly happy with this fact, while the other just seemed to be enjoying their surroundings. Glancing to the side the shorter of the two glared at the man beside them. ' He's enjoying this far too much...But then again, who could trust a face like that anyways? Just the whole look of him would cause someone to freeze and get out of the way of that man. Like some high classed gang member or something. If there was such a thing even.' Thinking to herself she wondered what the other was thinking. And what all will they have to do to get their objective. Not to mention, she herself had no real plans, she hadn't even met the people they were suppose to kill! Well, the ones they were after aren't really considered '_living'_ beings. But still!

" If you keep staring, someone might think that you like me." The man's voice rang in her ears like a loud annoying siren. Twisting her head to fully look at him she gave him a cold hard stare. " Like anyone would like a pig like you!" retorting she 'hmphed' and looked away. Ever the cold bitch, the man believed. " I do not know, many women have told me how attractive I am." replying he knew he would piss her off. Good, that was what he wanted. It was so much fun to annoy silly women whom believe that they are in charge, or capable in overthrowing him. " And let me guess? They were Blind as well?" She asked while the glancing beside her at the wavy dark hair swishing behind the self confident man. " No, but it seems that _you_ are." he pointedly said as the women turned to glare and almost went face first into a pole! As she avoided hitting the cold metal she knocked herself into a man with piles of paper flying everywhere now! " Ah! Sorry!" She said in a quick response while trying to help pick up the mess she helped create. Blocking quite a bit of the walk way while crouched down, and being bickered at by the annoyed assistant. He had to get these papers to his boss in an hour and now they were spread EVERYWHERE. His ass was on the line with this! He already was almost caught wish sleeping with the man's wife! He couldn't afford to screw up, he thought. Literally, as the sounds of screeching cars rang in their ears.

The papers which had been flying everywhere got in the way of drivers being able to see. The freshly printed sheets stuck fast and even while using the windshield wipers to clear the glass is caused chaos to the minds of the drivers. Crashing into one another the inter street was jammed with people who were looking upon the scene before them. A women whom was happening to be texting while driving got in the mess and hit the side of another's car. Causing the man in said car to become stuck fast inside his now deathtrap of a vehicle. For his leg got smashed between the door and his seat. The bone in his leg broke and split through the skin, leaving him immobile. Bleeding and screaming in pain he called for help, but the women in the car which crashed into him died instantly. She had flown out of her windshield, for not only not paying attention while driving, but not having a seat belt on. Her head was cut open and her skull cracked showing the remains of the however small brain of hers. Limbs twisted, she laid upon the hood of the man's car. " Help! Help!" The man cried louder, but everyone around him were dealing things much worse.

Another car had veered off to the side and crashed through a small coffee shop. Full of people by the windows whom were enjoying their nice chats and the sun upon their skin through the clear glass. Most who were there nearby were hit by broken glass. Huge shards stabbing through people's arms, eyes, feet, chests, thighs, wherever. It wasn't discriminative. Some ended up with minor scratches, and in the far back none were hurt. But the ones closest to the windows weren't so lucky. One was completely run over by the car which smashed through. Under a tire and a piece of metal which was a part of the boarder of the window stabbed through. They had been pushed back against it when the car hit and smashed through. Right through the stomach. The person bleed to death, hitting vital organs and veins. They only held a small chance if someone had held down the wounds. But everyone else was pushed back or ducked under tables. The dead's companion was father away from the smashed window, but still got hit hard by the glass. One nearly sliced through her throat, but hit just above the ribcage and where the collar bone was at. The skin all around was dyed red with her blood, but the glass didn't hit anything of importance. Which is the duty of the bones protecting her most vital organ. Holding it to keep the wound from bleeding faster, they waited for help to come.

While not only all of this occurred, one more spot was hit by this accident, and it was the one who was blinded by the papers, the one who crashed first, and the one, if alive most likely would have been blamed for it all. If they weren't already dead. They had head collision with another car. Veering into the other lane when panicked and blinded by paper, they did not realize that they had gone off onto the wrong side of the road. The other car didn't have time to move out of the way, turning enough to hit a padrestrean a bit on the side. Said padrestrain was just fine, a big bruise would form, but it was nothing like the head collision. The car which hit them was a huge truck, a delivery truck. The driver was fine, for he was elevated, but the person who ran their car into them was shaken and smashed into their steering wheel. Effectively breaking their face in. Blood leaking from their ears and whatever else was seem. Their hands were still stuck upon the steering wheel, even though they no longer could turn it. The tension was stuck and their fingers stayed curled around the wheel. The people in the back, kids, were crying, an 8 year old held whiplash marks upon their neck and sported a broken arm. While their older brother, of 13, was unconscious. A deep gash cut through his head, as he had leaned his head against the window sleep. Hitting his head and falling into nothingness; he did not know what was going on, or the fact that his mother had crashed the car and died. Not to mention the man who was crying for help, the car which had crashed and pinned his leg between his door was now caught on fire. Now he was screaming bloody murder!

Gasping the women who held some papers within her arms dropped them instantly. People trampled over them but no one cared, nor did the man who had been originally carrying them. The man who stood by her just smirked. " See what you had done Kikyou? Well...It isn't really considered your fault. You only triggered fate." He said smugly while tears swelled up into the women's eyes. But she would not let them fall, turning over to the man who dared talk to her after such a thing was shown before her eyes she yelled. " It was _Your_ fault for opening that mouth of yours! As if I wanted this to happen!" she snapped before looking back at the scene. " I beg to differ, it was only what they call a 'Chain of Events' or a chain of _fate_ to be more correct. I was annoying you, and thus you did not pay attention to looking where you were walking, and stupidly you bumped into the man carrying all of the papers. Then said papers flew everywhere and got caught by the wind flying onto that women's car. She, who could not see desperately tried to move to the side of the road, but went the wrong way and hit the truck. The truck veered to the side and hit a teen who was walking, but did not kill them. But after that cars instantly stopped, and people who were not prepared moved to the sides to not hit the other cars. Which caused the a man to run his car through a shop. And due to everyone stopping, a man who was waiting got hit by a teenage girl who was not paying attention to the road hit him." he explained as if it was an easy math problem. It all leading to death. Waving his hand to the side as if all of this was nothing, Kikyou continued to glare.

" Naraku, your acting like you set this all up. Pestering me, causing me to not look before me and then knock into that man." She spoke coldly as the man before her just smirked. " Does it look like I've had the time to plan all of this? It is not like I've had my book open this whole time." He smartly responded. No, he had not really '_Planned' _this event. But he did have a feeling that today was going to be a good day. Causing this whole ordeal through teasing the angel was just an added bonus! Not having any answer to what Naraku said she simply looked away with a pissed look upon her pretty face. Triumphantly he watched. Finally after about 10 or so minutes sirens were heard and the ambulances and police were herding all around. Moving people out of the way and taping off the scene from the public. They finally had to move away and continue walking. Even if Kikyou did not like it, she walked. She didn't get any blame for it from the people who call themselves cops. And it wasn't like she had any sort of identity either. Her or Naraku, they did not exist on this earth. Even if they had before, they were long long dead if that were true.

" This is why I _Hate_ your kind. You truly find this amusing! I can see it in your disgusting face!" Bitching, Naraku continued to listen to Kikyou go on and on at how horrible he was. It was not like he cared, she was just a mere pawn after all.

They finally arrived at a certain place deep within the concrete jungle. Where many humans lived and flourished. Walking up the stairs to a certain apartment complex, they easily were able to break into the home of the target. Or so, _targets_, home. Looking around, it was small, and pretty well kept, although there were some appliances which were in the garbage can broken. And it looked as if no one had been in it for over a week! But there still wasn't traces of what they were looking for. Kikyou wondered around for a little while, looking through some pictures. She only heard a small bit of the person they were investigating. But by looking at the photos, she could not figure out how this person got involved with such vile beings. ' Such a thing, why did it turn out like this?' She thought remembering what was ordered of her by her Master. While zoning out, Naraku quickly went to look for the main room of the person. More so where the personal items of said being were placed. Studying more about the room, and things, along with pictures, he had gotten a pretty good idea of this girl. Yes girl, and what she was capable of. More so what he could _make_ her capable of. Using the pains and emotional and mental trauma of the girl's life, he would be able to twist her more then what he has already done. And with this investigation in person, he knew it will all be too soon. Before he tasted the sweet sweet taste of victory. Already he has worked her against the beings he hated, and as well as the beings which would be able to protect her from him. Even now, he was using his evil to bring forth dreams and promises to the self hated child. Oh, it was so easy these days to manipulate the minds of the young. And this was a part of his secret in causing some wonderful 'accidents' which had occurred on the planet.

Yes, he liked twisting fate that most believed was some uncontrolled figment of the world. Like a unwritten law. None were and still aren't able to catch it. It was far too easy to just think it was meant to be and go on with life. How most Shinigami think. Living for all eternity really causes one's senses to lack. Also their mindset on certain things as well. They can no longer think that something could be wrong, it is a bit like 'giving up'. But he knew, knew that such a thing can change so easily. Only if you believe so though. Which is why only he had come forth to try and overthrow the King of Hell. Of course many wanted to, but would simply think that it would never happen. But Naraku, even if he were a symbol of Death, _believed._ It wasn't in any kami, but it was of the fact that he could, and will rule. Just in a matter of time. The key components will soon be out of the way, and he already had people who were watching in the shadows for him. He did not trust them, but as he thinks of Kikyou, they were just his own pawns. He truly had no friends. Why put your trust in useless beings and end up getting hurt in the process? No, he was better by himself. Even if he uses others for his dirty work.

Standing up from looking at a picture frame of a happy family, he dropped the thing upon the bed and moved from out of the room. Yes, experiencing this place in person was much better. He could feel the aura around here. He has seen the fights and the daily doings which occurred in this place. And with that his new soldier will fight for him soon.

" You pervert, going into a girl's room. Seriously, you cannot just be a bad guy with one thing. But in all things? Probably sniffing her underwear..." Kikyou scoffed before turning her back to Naraku. " Lets find out where she's at...I doubt she's just at work." She enquired. But Naraku only smirked. " You only say that because you wish I would do that to you right?" he asked smartly to the women as he didn't allow her to lash back at him with insults. " I know exactly where she is at..." He replied slowly as the women raised a brow... " Lets just say I've been doing my studying. I've known a lot longer then you what has been happening here. After all, that Great Kami of yours had been hiding everything from you up until now." Replying to her, Kikyou simply nodded. Giving him a distrustful stare. " Come on, lets go." She ordered as she walked out, obviously trying to be assertive. But even though Naraku simply followed, he continued to think to himself how very unaware of the situation she truly was in.

~_At The Hospital~_

And then after seeing her beautiful form, laying there asleep, unknowing to the world around her. The man walked over ever so slowly towards the bed. After having been through so much, just looking upon the peaceful face of the sleeping women, it calmed his heart somehow. Even after having to kill, and seeing others before him lose their lives, it all seemed to dissolve. Soon lowering himself to sit upon the side of the bed. He looked down upon the being before him. Getting a good look at her, he started from up at her beautiful long hair falling around her like a halo. Down to the headline which was perfectly formed around her smooth forehead. Moving his gaze down towards her perfectly arched eyebrows, dark, but a beautiful shade matching her hair. He moved his questing eyes then to her own closed eyes, which he knew were beautiful when opened. Long lashes adored the ends of her eyelids. Curing upwards in a way which makes said women's eyes look a bit larger, and more innocent looking. Soon he was down to her nose, which was a beautifully straight nose, not huge and ugly, or small and puny. Just right to her face. But soon he looked upon petal pink lips. Smooth and slightly opened. They invited him, almost entrancing him towards them. He already couldn't stop thinking about the girl, but now his mind was blank and he found himself leaning ever so closely towards the sleeping beauty. Hesitating as he was but a hairs breath away. He started to realize what it was he was doing. Startled he started to pull back. But then a thought struck him, 'What if he never would get the chance again?' 'What if she were to die? Or want to be away from him forever? Then he would never have the chance again!' And after contemplating those thoughts, he again descended downwards. In a second, their lips were touching. Even though she had been sleeping for so long, her lips were warm. His own tingled in a way he had never felt. It was a wonderful feeling, as Sesshoumaru kissed Rin-

" _OW!_ That _hurt_ Sesshoumaru! You asshole! You didn't have to hit me on the head you know!" Inuyasha yelled as he rubbed his sore head which was sure to be sporting a good bump upon it now. His brother had plucked the book he was reading out loud right out of his hands and chucked him hard with it. " And _you_ did not have to be playing foolish games with me..._Little_ brother." The older brother had said coldly as the two sat upon different chairs on each side of the door to Rin's hospital room. " You just can't take a joke! I only added your names in there to create a dramatic effect! It would've fit perfectly with this situation you know." Retorting he glared at his brother who now wouldn't even look at him. " You can read it to _yourself_ if you wish to put my name in it for ' Dramatic Effect'." Replying he simply was trying his best to _not_ have what was read to him, play in his mind. That _annoying _brat of a Hanyou. Always playing dumb ass stunts like this.

Inuyasha watched his brother from the corner of his eyes, wondering what it is he should do next. Just by looking at the fact his brother was making he knew what it was he was thinking about...Or more like trying NOT to thing about it. Smirking he stood up and walked over to his ever so stubborn sibling. Hovering over him he soon was whispering to him. " Thinking of the possibilities, huh?" He asked and then got punched hard. Backing away before he had a hand to his nose where his brother's fist had connected to. Watching as the taller male stood up and towered over him like an omen. His father decided to come out of the room and see for himself what all of the yelling was about. Only to find his eldest holding his scythe, and his youngest backing away. Sesshoumaru's eyes were shadowed as he began to speak. " Forgive me father...But I will have to kill your youngest son for his crimes." He spoke formally as Inuyasha barked ' What Fucking Crimes!' ' The crimes of forcing me to think of such things!' Sesshoumaru thought but did not say it out loud. While he himself told Inuyasha it was because he was spitting out useless things with that pothole of a mouth of his. Touga whom just listened and watched, seeing the seriousness of his son. He very well might just kill his other son.

Smiling he waved a hand.. " Okay! Just keep things clean my boys!" Inu No Taishou replied with a bit of a chipper tone to his sentence. He knew very well that Sesshoumaru can't Actually _Kill_ Inuyasha. And it would be good training for his daydreamin of a son Inuyasha! But the boy did not agree as he called out yelling at his dad for selling him out! Before he ran that is, as humans whom could not see them felt heavy gusts of wind blow past them. " It's good to be young, don't you think?" Touga asked looking back at Kagome who was sweat-dropping. Any _normal_ father would have stopped the fight. Come in between his sons and tell them to get along. But this father seem to think that the guys trying to kill one another was just a silly game. Despite how serious those two can become.

" Your fucking _Insane_." Was all Kagome could tell the Devil King. Truly insane...But maybe that was what the job required. When your job is someone whom monitors and controls Death and Hell. Along with controlling those who bring death and take souls and torment them for all eternity in the fiery pits below. And of course, the demon devil did nothing but laugh as he gave a smile at the girl. Kagome had to admit though, for someone who likes blood and gore and death, when he Isn't doing his actual job...He acts completely...Opposite of something someone would imagine was The Devil.

Now with himself kissing Rin in his mind he no longer can think straight! Oh, how he wished to burn Inuyasha with just a look from his eyes! How Dare he give him such thoughts! Okay...It wasn't like they were horrible thoughts really... It is not like Inuyasha was making him think of the boogers of some of the creatures down in Hell. The ones with the Really deformed faces and twisted perverted grins on them too. Especially when they grab a girl whom someone had dragged down to Hell and start to undress her and slice her belly open. Pulling out her insides and licking at her parts while doing so. As if what they were doing would give the crying girl pleasure. Not even what they were doing was super disgusting, but they didn't know how to clean their noses, which in itself was not a pretty sight. And Inuyasha didn't make him think that, he thought it on his own.

No, it was just the thought of the annoying girl, whom would scream at his face and accusing him of things. Throwing a fit at the house about how he and his brother wasted all of the food. Also when he had been worried of her condition in the hospital, and wake up to start trying to chock him with his own hair. That very same girl who when asleep did seem peaceful, and the opposite of what she was in the waking hours. Soft and gentle, like a women should be. And her pale skin which was unblemished and without a wound. With dark locks of hair which shined under any light. No, that wasn't a disturbing thought. Not at all, not even the kissing part. Not that he actually had done such an unnecessary act before. But others do it all of the time, and they do not seem like it is a disgusting thing. So no... Inuyasha didn't give him a disgusting thought about Rin.

He finally stopped chasing after his brother who was long gone. Now his mind was wondering what in the world was he so mad about again? Standing there a nurse walked right through him, not even noticing anything as she went on with her life. Now he remembered, as he watched the women's back get farther and farther away from him and then turn into another room. She was human and he was not. He took enjoyment in other's suffering...Or well, his kind did, he never blinked an eye when it came to such things. They were just his job. They die, as he lives on for hundreds of years, bringing said dead humans to either Heaven or Hell and then giving away their fate. He took them from the world they only knew and forced them to another place, never to see them again. It isn't like he would remember their faces, or names. He has been through many different humans, bad or good. Old and young. Child or adult. Teenagers and even infants. They die, but it isn't like he is a part of their lives. He is just a fleeting face to their eternity somewhere else. A 'Ferry Man' as some have called him. Steering their boat to their destination.

That women was human...Just like Rin. And he certainly wasn't that. As his father was a demon before he became the Devil. And even though he was birthed after that fact, he would have been a demon if not. It was wrong to think such thoughts about a human. Even if they gave him a weird feeling which wasn't of disgust or hatred, which was he usually feels towards things. Even if it felt nice didn't mean it was right. Yes, that _had_ to be the reason he was angry at Inuyasha. Why else? He would constantly talk and yap about how he and Rin should get together when it was completely out of odds! It wasn't like that Hanyou was right or anything! Looking down the hallway he decided to turn back and let the Hanyou hide in fear for a few hours. Make that bastard paranoid to even look in his pants! Walking back he had a feeling that what he was thinking was wrong... He didn't know why, but what he hated the most is him being wrong.

_It had been days in this darkness. Nothing but mother fucking, tooth pulling, knee crunching, child crying, darkness. No matter what she would only see what that strange man wants her too. Other then that she was in oblivion. Only with her own memories and thoughts to keep her company. Along with the new thoughts and memories which had come to mind. She had made a deal with that man who visited her almost everyday, or what she thought was everyday. And she still had no idea what it was she was suppose to do. He just asked her to work with him to destroy those damned ugly evil devil bastards. But HOW can she do such a thing? She would if she could, but she held no powers. Nothing she could do would cause them actual pain. Even throwing a mini microwave didn't do anything to that freak, it just made him angry and he ran off._

_No! She wasn't going to think about that! She shouldn't be feeling guilty at all! So she won't. That was what she determined, although it was a hard feat. Arrrrrg! What was she suppose to do? She didn't even really know where she was at! The few times she finally came from out of the darkness she felt as if she were in another dream. Or what she thought was a nightmare! Everyone whom had betrayed her trust all in the same room surrounding her. She reached out with claws, or well, her dull nails to claw at the man who destroyed her life! Yelling in anger and angst. But she ended up seeing the darkness once more. And now she was stuck alone in this place...But, while being stuck her, she started to think about her life. Had she ever been in the light? Truly? Just as she thought about that a presence was by her. It was familiar and as soon as she turned her head she saw only what she could make out to be bright rubies. As that was what they looked to be in this darkness. They shined in a way which drew her near, even though she knew where those ruby eyes belonged to. " Your late." She replied and as soon as she did she heard a chuckle in response._

" _And when was it that I set a certain date and time of our meetings?" He asked while revealing himself to the human. She knew he wasn't something like herself. But she never have caught this mysterious man's name. She Knew he wasn't someone to be trusted. But what could she do? He offered to help, well, he asked for Her help. But isn't it the same thing? But what exactly was his plan? And how was he going to kill beings who didn't die? And what would she do to help? All these thoughts whirled within her mind while her thoughts were broken to the man speaking to her once more. _

" _You will awaken soon. Very soon." He stated cryptically, while a look was in his eyes, she didn't particularly like. He seemed too, satisfied, amused, whatever it is! It was like everything was coming according to his plan. Like not a toe came undone. " Wait...Awaken?" She asked the stupid question, but soon berated herself. Of course she would awaken! She was fucking asleep for god knows how long! Most likely was an old bird by now! " Yes, you are currently resting from a very hard accident which occurred. Well, I guess anyone would be after being ran over by a bus." He replied which alarmed Rin, causing her to recall what all happened. Most people would lose the memories of their near death experience, especially if they went unconscious. Kagome was there...Maybe she set her up? Maybe she pushed her? Great, now she was being paranoid...She knew Kagome was a two-face, but would she Really go so far as to try and murder her? Another laugh was heard which snapped her out of her racing thoughts. " What matters is that your alive still isn't it? And besides, you can't be outwardly attacking the enemy." He continued as Rin raised a brow.. " But, don't you Want me to attack them?" She asked as the being soon moved to her side and now was right in front of her while a hand rested upon her shoulder._

" _Of course I do...But, but must be calculative about it, you see?" He asked while the dumb girl kept giving him a blank stare. Sighing, he explained it to her. " If you suddenly start attacking them like you did, they will become alert. Wary. And besides, I Only want you to go after the one who betrayed you the most. You know who That is right?" He asked while he watched her nodded. ' Good girl, she seems to get it well, even if it is all just lies I've created.' he thought while he gave her a smile. One kind, even though if it were a real smile, it probably would have cracked his face like a mirror. " You will kill him. But, because of your...Outburst, you will have to make him trust you again. Or else he will be able to kill you, just like your parents. I will deal with the rest of them." He spoke as Rin wondered how he was gong to do that exactly. As if reading her thoughts he spoke once more about his plans. " Well...Sesshoumaru is the dear son of Inu no Taishou, the devil himself. That fool...Somehow got so much power, but is emotionally weak. You've seen it yourself. How much he loves his children, even though devils shouldn't feel anything, he does. And it went down to his weak sons as well." As he spoke he saw the realization in Rin's eyes... The Very first time she saw that man, the Youkai Shinigami King, he was pissed, thinking she had stolen his sons from him. He was very much attached. " Kill Sesshoumaru and Touga will fall afterwards?" She asked as that caused the wavy haired man to simply beam at her statement. " Exactly! But in order to do that...You will have to act the way you did before." _

_' The way I did before?' She thought about it and wondered if she could possibly do such a thing? " You must do what you must, for Revenge." The guy replied again, he really did seem like he could read her mind. But as he said that, it made sense. She had to do Whatever it took to get rid of those fiends. " How am I going to be able to kill him though?" She asked, " It is not exactly like I had any certain weapons which can kill beings of hell." She enquired and wondered how in the world she could injure someone like Sesshoumaru. " That is a very good question, but have no worries, for I have already thought up everything for you. One of my...Friends who too want to overthrow the devil king will be arriving very soon to the hospital you are inhabiting. He has a weapon for you to use. It is something made from Hell, which in effect can destroy them. Well, not so much destroy as in mortally injure. But even Sesshoumaru will not be able to live if he cannot get treatment fast." The man told her as she slowly nodded. " Vitally injure him, but you have to once again get close enough to him to get him away from his daddy and sibling. Make sure he cannot leave, cut his wings if you have to." He explained, although he did not give any information on the type of weapon she would be getting, nor what the effects said weapon will have on her. But she seemed to not care, while thoughts of a bleeding Sesshoumaru, cornered, unable to fly like a clipped bird, and then tortured. Seemed to run through her mind. And any other information seemed to fly out the window. But it wasn't like she had any time to think on it, as she suddenly started to feel pain within her being._

" _!...W-why?" She stuttered as the man soon backed away from her and placed a finger to his lips. " Your starting to feel your body again...Most likely your soul was having an 'Out of Body' experience and thus you did not feel the pains which are certainly still inside your body. But it will subside, it is only a sign that you will be awakening." He explained, as it was a perfectly normal occurrence. His body was fading, but Rin reached out her hand towards him.. " Wait! Tell me your name! You know mine but I never got to know yours!" She yelled as she heard another chuckle which surrounded her. " Fine, I shall oblige, but you must promise to not tell anyone of this name." He replied waiting. " I Promise!" She called as she heard another laugh._

" _My name is Naraku." The man said, Naraku said. Her only ally in this whole ordeal._

Suddenly jolting awake, Rin gasped as if she had been holding her breathe. Someone rushed to her side and called for the nurses, still worried that the women laying in the bed will suddenly start yelling and moving about. But she noticed that Rin had done nothing as of yet. Looking around, she seemed very much conscious. But soon another figure was next to the women who was wearing a worried expression. His hair tied to the top of his head, he looked relieved. But soon he left and and called in someone. And after a moment two people walked in. She swore her heart stopped when she saw one of them, the taller one she thought. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she knew she knew that person. Soon the voices become more and more clear, and she could then recognize them. Touga was talking about some stupid shit, while his youngest son, Inuyasha was nudging someone in the side and snickering about something. Soon to yelp in pain when a slap was heard, the person he was nudging had smacked his hand hard. Like he were a child aiming at the cookie jar. Kagome, who was closest to her was asking how she was. As if concerned...But she knew they all were just a bunch of fakes. But she too, now had to join them and become a fake as well.

Sitting up she looked all around herself. " Are you alright?" Kagome asked once again as a nurse suddenly came in and suddenly relaxed at seeing a normal looking Rin there. Looking around at all of their faces she lifted a hand to her head rubbing it as if it hurt... " I...can't remember much of what happened, or where I am..." She started and glanced around the room, her eyes falling on the face of the man who killed her parents. Her blood started to boil, but she calmed it. His face held a frown upon it, a tiny flicker of concern which quickly was gone from his cold eyes. She suddenly smiled a bit while looking his way. Darting her eyes to glance at everyone, but still looking mainly at him. Sesshoumaru. " But I feel fine. Really, I am okay." She finally said while a smile was plastered on her face. No matter how tired the smile looked, everyone seemed relieved. Even the ever so cold Sesshoumaru felt it swell up inside of him. None of them knowing how the cruel plan Rin had set in her mind...

AN: YAY! I finally finished this chapter! I just really started to work on it last night, but I just could not stop! I really am liking how this is turning out! I hope you all enjoyed my teasing section, I did that especially for Taraah36, who I would like to thank for messaging me! I would like to thank all of you who have stuck with me so far! I am looking to finishing another chapter before my break is over! Thank you for all of your patience and such! I hope you enjoyed it, and review if you wish to! I shall update Soon!


	24. Accomplices

AN: Hello!, I am very glad for the results in my last chapter. I think I am getting the hang of this writing business, to say the least. Yes, I know I did a bitchy thing with adding the 'not-so love scene, Buuuutttt, I did want everyone to be satisfied while still doing my own thing. Yes, I know, Naraku is a bastard, a handsome one, but one nonetheless. Maybe he will die, or who knows, he may come back and then there's a sequel! Hehhe, we alllll know how much you guys want That! But hey, he's Naraku. He _always_ finds some weird strange way to preserve himself. Hopefully I'll be able to add in more characters that I've been neglecting. Which will make more mind rape twists and turns! Wuhahhaha! I am currently stuck in an airport right now. I know, aren't I so cool? I'm in an Airport writing fan fiction lol. Sorry, I am blabbing, I shall finish my sandwich, shut up and start typin the damn story already!

AN2: Hello! I am finally back to doing this after a few months, I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner, as I've said I would get it out by the time my break ends. Lets just say that I've been taking a Loooong break? Lol, not gonna work? Well, now I am in the spirit of writing and thus here comes this next chapter!

Disclaimer : I own no one but those I kill, and they all are just randomness to begin with.

Warnings : Evil plots, sweet decivingness, yelling, confusion, blood, maybe some guts, gore, And the all Loved Death!

Chapter 24 : Accomplices

Once Rin had woken up for good this time. Her mood had been completely different than to what it has been before. She seemed to be a changed women, or at least that is what everyone presumed. Smiling and happily chatting away with Kagome, who felt responsible for Rin's accident. It was certainly a nice atmosphere. But what really was surprising was that she was even being nice to the Shinigami. Who slowly creeped in to see what was happening with the women. Sesshoumaru had been the last to come inside the hospital room, and to his surprise, Rin hadn't yelled for him to die or to get out.

Rin had to stay in the hospital for the next week while conscious. Flowers had been placed inside a vase which was provided for visitors who came to see the patient. Bringing along Hojo, Kagome would visit almost everyday. Even her co-workers came to visit, hearing how she almost died, they felt the need to come to her. Her boss telling her not to worry about her job and to just get better and rest. Soon after the first day though, Rin was itching inside. She was anxious and wondered when this 'sign' would come before her. Or if it was even real. It all could have been a dream, manifested from her confused and injured mind. The doctors had said she had a concussion, which caused her coma. Although that wasn't to be sure, sense she seemed to not have any swelling within her brain. But there could be no other reason for her being out for so long. And also perhaps her behavior as of late, before she recovered.

Even though she had been relaxing. Rin had also been waiting. As if to see if the dream was real, or it was all a hallucination. She was unsure as to what to believe. But she somehow believed her dreams more then she would believe the Shinigami. Especially Sesshoumaru. With her final night staying at the hospital, everyone left to let her get a good nights sleep. Inuyasha complained about why they too had to leave, but Kagome convinced him that it would be best to just pick Rin up in the morning and let her sleep without being paranoid. Of course inuyasha had to ask why, and Kagome just told him to use his damn imagination. More so with the fact that Kagome had heard stories about how fucked up crazy these guys could be. It was hard while hanging around them to remember the fact that they weren't mortal beings. They they enjoyed the tortures of humans and collected souls for their bread and butter.

" We'll be here tomorrow morning to pick you up and take you home. Like the boss had said, you don't need to push yourself...So _Don't._" The women envisaged as she pushed the men out of the hospital room. Waving her hand goodbye as Rin laying there smiled a bit weakly at them. As soon as they were gone though she glared at the door. She didn't know who to trust, but she sure as hell didn't trust them. Not one bit.

'Where is this supposed _sign_ I'm suppose to receive? It's been a fucking week already...Maybe...My mind has just been playing tricks on me. For being so angry at those damned Shinigami.' Rin thought to herself as she laid her head down upon the flat pillow the hospital had provided for her. Her back was feeling achy from the poor mattress and she knew she won't be able to get up that well tomorrow. She didn't want to return...And yet she missed those times somehow. But she knew that they would never come back. She will always see in her mind Sesshoumaru killing and dragging her parents to hell, away from her. Because of him she had become so lonely. ' That bastard...Should get what he deserves...' Thinking bitterly, she tried to push back the very tiny voice which told her that she really didn't wish for that to happen. She cursed herself for it, but resorted to just ignoring the voice and resting here eyes. In a matter of minuets she was asleep. It was the first time in a long time that she didn't dream of the dark black space with the mysterious man.

" Where are you taking us? Do you even know where we are going?" A very annoyed women asked while following after the raven haired man. Kami she hated this guy. Still she was trying to fantom why Anyone would trust this fucked up mad man. But then again, this man is betraying his own kind. Which must be the reason as to why they wished for Naraku to be on their side. If they could get someone that the Devil wouldn't suspect would go against him. It would be a perfect way to destroy him. With someone of his own kind. She also suspected that the Great Kami figured that he could keep a tight lease around Naraku once he gives the reaper the underworld. A great way to have control of all three whelms after all. Looking over she spotted Naraku grinning at her complaints, as if he really wasn't listening, or he found her to be funny. " Whats so funny firmen?" Asking coldly, she only got a chuckle in return. Soon after a few moments of enjoying his own laugh, he turned his head slightly to the side to regard her. " Nothing is as funny as getting your panties in a knot my dear... And as to your first question, we are going to the one who will be ultimately helping us with the defeat of the Devil and his sons. But also, you are needed as well...For another plan of mine.." He explained smoothly, but Kikyou didn't like his answer. The two continued walking silently after that small exchange of words. And after a while they finally arrived to their destination. Which, Kikyou had to admit, confused her.

" Why are we at a hospital?" She asked looking over, but Naraku dared to place a finger to his lips and shush her. Pointing over to someone, it was one of his incarnations. A lilac haired boy grinned in a most sinister way. Kikyou's hair stood on end on the back of her neck. " Who is that?" She asked once more but was once again quieted. Glaring she was about to smack the crap out of Naraku when she spotted the boy walking through the wall of the front part of the hospital. It had become dark fast, she hadn't even noticed due to being in deep thought. Suspicion consumed her, but also curiosity.

' Fuck these humans stink! Their all dying too, fucking weaklings, can't even last from being cut up or hit by cars. How do they survive for Years if they are so damn weak?' The thoughts of a deranged like child asked himself as he walked through the halls. Not a care in the world as no one would see him anyways. Except for the one whom is his target. Even though he never liked to be told what to do, and he hated the bastard Naraku for the life of him. But he did indeed like to be entertained. And this human women, Naraku promised would entertain him for a fine while at least. That was the only reason he had agreed to go through with this. Otherwise he'd be back home planning more important matters! Looking around he had never seen his target before. All he knew of was a name. Rin. This human was going to be his entertainment for the time being, but he was tired of looking for her. Couldn't he just kill them all? That would be much more fun and a whole lot easier too boot. Looking up at the name tags it took him a while but he finally found the one that he was looking for.

Poking his head in through the doorway he spotted the women laying in the typical bed. She had been unhooked from the heart monitor along with all of the IVs. She basically was just having a night there sleeping. Most likely the hospital's way in making her pay for another night staying at the place. It was going to cost her a fortune to pay for the bills! Thank Kami for freaken insurance. Not to mention her parent's life fund for her when they died. That would help cover it sense she had saved most of the money sense she gotten a job. Without making a sound he slipped inside and approached her bed. Doing almost the same thing that which Sesshoumaru does by watching her intently as she slept. It was a bit of a habit, sense they are indeed creatures which take the souls of the living. It was when humans were asleep that their spirits can be easily plucked from their venerable bodies. Although for Sesshoumaru's case, he never had the chance to tell her that he would always watch her because she made strange sounds in her sleep. Sometimes like she were dying. As well as just plain talking in her sleep. At that very moment the boy sent by Naraku heard Rin speak. Which in turn caused him to stop and look at the girl, wondering if she was aware of him. If so then she'd have some amazing senses! But that wasn't the case. As Rin's eyes were closed and she was talking about incoherent topics. Like Celebrity sluts and why everyone insisted on making themselves look like plastic dolls. Raising a brow to this, he decided to wake her.

With a strong slap to the face Rin was easily awakened. " Ow! Fucking Hell-" Speaking fairly loudly her mouth was covered by a smaller hand. Causing the women to flinch and look over in fear. Thinking that this was some crazy bastard. Or that maybe Sesshoumaru decided to give her a good stab to the stomach with his scythe. But it wasn't him. It was a boy with very different features. More so with his sinister eyes. They didn't reflect any light source. And his smile was unsettling. Finally after she quieted down, the boy raised a finger to his closed lips; telling her to be quiet. After nodding he removed his hand and she was finally able to feel a little bit at ease. But she still spoke out of curiosity.

" Who are you? Why are you in my room? Are you lost? Do you need to go to the potty?" Rin asked the boy. Thinking that he might be a fellow patient at the hospital. In movies, there would be children wondering the halls...Ghosts sometimes. But thankfully, Rin could tell the difference now. Which really wasn't a fortunate thing for her. The boy shook his head though looking up to her. " No. I'm not lost. I've been looking for you." He said in a more matured voice than what she expected. Blinking she continued to watch him. Unsure as to what to say for this. He was looking for her? Hearing him sigh he seemed to get a bit bored while looking away and mumbling something to himself. Only looking back at her with his eyes he pulled out something from his pocket.

Upon seeing the object Rin backed away as much as she could on the bed. Thinking to herself if it would be a good idea to call the nurses to help her. Not having any time to though, as when she thought of that, the boy was over top of her peering down at her as if she were a piece of meat. Grabbing one of her wrists tightly he spoke once more. " Don't even think about it. It is your desire that I am here you know." After that Rin could only stare at him dazed. Not understanding what he was saying. She clearly forgotten her deal with Naraku. But then again, it came from her dreams. How could she believe that it really happened? A small part of her had come to terms with that and accepted it. But this wasn't a dream. Right now some kid with a fucking sharp object in his hand was threatening her and telling her that she desired it. Desired what? To have her throat slit open and have all of the blood run dry from her veins? She Didn't recall ever wanting that! Even throughout her depression! " L-Let go of me!" Shaken, she managed to speak those words. The intruder just gave her a flat and bored look. He seemed almost...Disappointed?

" Kami, what a whiny bitch you are. Naraku expects This piece of scared cat shit to kill a Shinigami? Fat chance in hell!" The boy mocked. That was when finally Rin felt all of her fear of the boy vanish. And her heart jumped. " Naraku? Naraku sent You?" She asked almost in disbelief really. He sent a Kid? This was her Sign? Closing his mouth he stared at her for a long time and then smirked widely. Almost in a way she saw Naraku smirk. Although she never had a clear view of the man. She could tell these two were related. If not by blood, then by association. A chill ran down her spine in thinking about it.

" Yes Naraku sent _me_. I am Hakudoshi. A Shinigami as you can guess." Hakudoshi explained and introduced himself. When he told her that he was one of them, she narrowed her eyes. " Oh great...Another one of those freaks?" She asked while the grip upon her write tightened considerably. Flinching and tried to rip her wrist away from the boy, but he held strong. " Yes, I am one of them. But I'm here to help and this is how you repay me? I guess I'll just leave you to figure out how to fulfill your promise yourself. Then maybe I'll get to see something fun with your body spilt into half and your innards being eaten by dogs." The Shinigami said with amusement in his tone. He clearly was thinking of the fucked up scene he had just described...And liked it.

" Fine Fine...I'm sorry." Rin apologized and finally Hakudoshi let go of her wrist. Leaving bruises. How the hell was she gonna hide these from the nurses? Not well she could tell by that much. It wasn't like she carried makeup with her at all times. And they always inspect their patients before they leave. Rubbing the sore flesh Hakudoshi made himself comfortable on her lap. Something which caused the women to become very uncomfortable with. " Ummmm...Can you get off please?" She asked as kindly as she could. So not to gain the wrath of the boy. But he simply acted like he did not hear her. He even dared to shift in her lap to make it clear that he didn't plan on moving. That brat! Thankfully he wasn't a grown man like Sesshoumaru, or she'd be blushing madly. Grinding her teeth she became angry at herself. Why was she thinking of Sesshoumaru sitting in her lap? The more she thought about it though, the redder her face got. Until finally she decided to change the subject within her mind and around her. " So why is it that your here again? You have what I desire? Whats that suppose to mean?" She asked. It sorta sounded a bit _wrong_ to say that Hakudoshi, whom is a child in appearance at least, to have what she desired.

Finally after a few long minuets of the boy acting like he didn't hear her. While playing around with the object he had brought. Effectively cutting his finger and letting it bleed slowly. She knew he was a dangerous character. But he was called to her to help her. But after a few moments the finger which had been cut suddenly started to sizzle and burn at an alarming rate. Hakudoshi then pulled out another knife and cut off a joint of the finger. Letting it fly into Rin's lap and bleed freely. She almost screamed but the boy covered her mouth again with his now bloody hand. " Don't scream. Your voice is annoyingly high." He ordered and she bit her tongue to stay quiet. She could not believe this guy just cut off a piece of his own finger just now! As if it was nothing! But what was weird about it was...It continued to sizzle and burn. White smoke appeared and she worried that it might set off the fire alarm. After a few minuets though, the piece of flesh was completely black and dead. It stopped burning and was just laying there. Blood was dried out. It looked as if it were a burn piece of food which no longer was edible. " This..." Hakudoshi continued. " This is Hitogoroshi Jigoku. It's a blade that Naraku is giving to you to use to destroy that which you hate. Which are those Shinigami. Although he promised to kill that devil man for you. He is the only one who wouldn't die from a blow from this." He explained and handed the blade to her. It was like an elaborate dagger. Sharp with a strange handle. It looked to come from a fairy tale. But by the looks of that piece of finger Hakudoshi sacrificed to show her. This thing can cause some major damage. Of course, he wouldn't tell her weye exactly Naraku had Gotten such a blade. Nor would she ask questions on it.

" How-" She began to ask, but he cut her off. " It is made from a very vigorous process. And from a material which causes us unpure creatures to burn. When cut by it of course." Looking down at it she couldn't really see all of the detail in the darkness. But she felt long it's hilt. It was a fairly large blade. How was it she was going to get this thing to her home unnoticed? " Don't worry, they do not know about it. It's just getting it out of here would be a challenge. Just say it's an antic. They won't even question you. So long as you act normally." He advised. Nodding she looked to him in question. " And...If I can't act normally?" She asked as he smirked at her. " Then they will probably kill you." He replied. " Oh Boy..." Was all that rin could say in response to that.

That morning Rin woke up fairly early. Looking to her side she saw the dagger safely placed upon the coffee table. 'So it wasn't a dream...This whole thing wasn't a dream...' She thought to herself and picked up the dagger to finally get a good look at it. For something which is supposedly...Holy? If she were to think of it like the Shinigami were unholy and this was a holy object. ' God, their not Vampires...' She thought to herself and continued to inspect the gift. It was completely silver. And it felt to be all real, by the weight of it at least. The dagger was curved and thick in width. It's height was also a good size as well. One which was about as long as her forearm. And that was the blade _alone_! The hilt was bumped and had a wooden feel to it. An engraving was cast upon the blade which said.

" _Those Who Reject the Light Shall Fall_"

Blinking at this she read it over once more. Those who reject the Light? It must be talking about the Shinigami. It certainly was an interesting claim. And somehow, it gave her a bit of strength as well. Reading those words.

Suddenly the nurse came in, giving Rin only a few seconds to hide away the blade under the mattress. " Here are your clothes. We've put them into a bag when you arrived here so none of your items would get separated." She explained and placed the bag onto the chair closest to her bed. It was a fairly good size bag. Which gave Rin an good idea. Looking about she got up from her bed and then changed quickly. Making sure to leave her sweater in the bag. Even if she were to get cold, she'd bare with it as she wrapped the blade around within her sweater and stuck it into the bag. She had to wait for Kagome to come and pick her up, so she just laid back down and watched TV. She wished to have just walked out but the hospital insisted that they ride her within a wheel chair. Why they would always insist people to leave in a wheel chair she would never know. Aren't they suppose to be celebrating the fact that the patient can _walk_ out of the hospital. Cured and safe. Oh well, she didn't complain all that much and allowed it. Though she they arrived at the door to the outside, she was surprised to not only see Kagome. But two human males. One Inu No Taishou, and the other, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was there too, but could only be in his normal form as an invisible Shinigami.

" My, aren't you lucky? Your friends have come to pick you up." The nurse said in polite conversation. Although the women seemed to have a hint of jealousy in her tone. Looking upon the two males whom were waiting for Rin. They certainly were handsome, in a strange almost foreign kind of way. Although their hair was pitch black and their eyes narrowed like an Asians, they still had an air and a different look to them. Rolling her eyes at hearing the undertone she said nothing to the women. Thanking her stiffly and getting out of the chair. It was Kagome who came up to her and went to help her. But the women declined nicely. She wasn't some old hag or something. But she seemed well enough.

Soon Hojo's head popped out of the car which was next to the group on the curb. He waved hello and told Rin that he was glad to see her out. Hojo, as the ever nice rich boy, he had come so that they didn't have to walk Rin home and take the bus. Sadly for Inuyasha, he had to get home by himself. The group piling into the car they were being watched.

From behind a corner Naraku and Kikyou watched thr group. The Angel didn't know what to think on this whole situation. " You can't tell me that your placing your faith into that human women." She retorted as Naraku smirked and glanced back at the women beside him. " I don't hold any sort of Faith...Remember, I am a Shinigami after all." He replied smoothly and in a clever manner which caused the raven haired women to glare at him. But he simply laughed looking back upon the group. Watching as the hanyou son was left behind. His ears flat against his head as he looked pissed, and also a bit hurt. Kikyou watched too, and then it dawned upon her... " I know that man..." She whispered while narrowing her eyes watching his back as he left the hospital parking lot. This piquedNaraku's interest as he looked over to Kikyou.. " Oh? And how is that? I thought that you hated us 'Demons'?" He asked while the women flushed a bit. " It's nothing like that! Pervert." But then she explained what had happened, in a haughty tone at that. This only caused Naraku to smirk more...A new plan forming within his mind. This angel can be of more use to him then he thought.

Upon arriving at home thanks to Hojo, he let everyone out and was going to drive Kagome home. Much to her dismay at having to be alone with her...Boyfriend. The three walked up the stairs to Rin's apartment and where they had been living in. Touga insisted that he carry Rin's things. Thankfully the man was very dense and he didn't even question or notice the weight of the bag which was suppose to just have clothes within it. Sesshoumaru on the other hand had said nothing the entire trip back. Which wasn't really that much of a difference to how he always is. It just seemed a bit awkward on Rin's part. Maybe because of the situation. Maybe even because of how she acted before she had recovered. But what she did know was. It was her job to gain his trust. To be able to get close enough that he won't question her or become wary. Her anger would boil over at some points. But as well, she didn't want to have to pretend happy.

As soon as she stepped into her apartment though, she felt instantly better. Maybe because she hadn't been home in a familiar surrounding for so many weeks now. She thought to herself that she would start her acting when she wasn't entirely exhausted. Quickly she went into her room without another word. It was strange though. No one objected or asked what she was doing. It seemed as if they were respecting the fact that she would want some private time.

A few hours later, Inuyasha finally arrived and the quiet apartment was no more. " I can't believe you two just let me walk home like that!" he yelled and started to make a fuss. It wasn't like he could have...You know...Flown home...But it looked like the hanyou had gotten lost. " Inuyasha, it isn't anyone's fault that you cannot changed into a human disguise. So stop blaming others." Sesshoumaru finally spoke for the first time that night as Rin recalled. It wasn't hard to hear the two arguing with one another from her room.

" Blaming- You fucking asshole! You've no idea what it's like so shut your trap!" The hanyou yelled and something crashed into the ground. Great, he had just broken something. " Now now, calm down..." Touga tried to console his son but it was of no use. " No! It'd be a whole lot better if he just died!" Inuyasha ranted as his elder brother just said nothing allowing the boy to have his temper tantrum. But after offering Inuyasha some ramen and reminding him how mad Rin would become, the hanyou calmed down and sat on the couch grumpily. It wasn't any help that Sesshoumaru was sitting on the other side. But not everyone could win can they? Rin finally after everything quieted down walked out of her room and entered the living look. Looking at the questioningly. " Whats going on?" She asked as they all said nothing. She moved to sit down and Sesshoumaru got up and left without a word. This caused Rin to raise a brow to his father as he shrugged his shoulders.

For the next few days it had been like this. She would arrive into the kitchen or living room, and Sesshoumaru would either leave in an instant. Or even at some points when he could tell she wanted something. Open it for her or hold it out to her. Without saying a word and then leave her to her business. For some reason it was causing her to feel anxious. Was it something that she did? Was he mad? She seemed to have forgotten her anger at that time as it turned to worry. She didn't even realize it herself. After it had been going on for a week though, she could no longer take it. Her nerves were shot and she felt very awkward inside her very own home! Why was he avoiding her? She had to confront him and find out!

After her first day of returning to work she came home to find Sesshoumaru alone in the living room. His father and brother were out. Most likely to reap some souls, as he was simply sitting there reading. Now that she thought about it...he hadn't even bothered her about the Book of Deaths. Not even when on the news the other day the Skinner Murderer had once again strike. His targets seemed to be young women, and this one was more mangled than any of the others before. He seemed to have become confident. The young women's clothes were shredded and it wasn't just her clothes. But her _skin_ as well. It looked as if large parts of her skin had been cut and peeled off of her in sheets, and then ran through one of those paper shredders. By what the coroner has said, she was alive during most of the skinning before she was slit at the throat. But what made it especially gross was that she had been hung upside down, and the first note of the killer was established. It was upon hanging shreds of skin which hung from her back. It was a mocking message which was telling the police that they could never catch him. It had been months and they hadn't gotten even a single clue. The girl's face was torn off along with her skin on her fingers. So they had to resort to using dental records to identify her. She was about Rin's age. Which especially scared her while watching the report. But Sesshoumaru said nothing. They even saw her soul. Rin didn't think to look at the book. It had been a long while sense anything like that, to her knowledge had happened.

" Hey-" Rin began to speak when the demon reaper closed the book he was read and stood up. It looked as if he were going to leave. That was when Rin finally just let her mouth run. " If you have a problem with then then why don't you say it to my face instead of being a bitch about it!" Annoyed she spoke without thinking. But as soon as she did she clamped her mouth shut and slapped a hand to her lips. Her eyes wide. Her heart thumped. What would he say? God? Why couldn't she just speak Normally to him? She always was either angry or spiteful to him. No wonder he was avoiding her! That was when he finally glanced upon her. His golden amber eyes caused her to become struck. Frozen on the spot. She only moved her eyes to his lips when they started to move slightly. She almost didn't hear what he had said.

" I thought you would have wanted to be alone." He answered which struck Rin. Blinking she was clearly confused. " Wha...?" She asked as he just stared at her unmoving for a long while. The two didn't say anything. " What do you mean?" She asked and waited again for a reply. " You had been in an accident. And just returned from the hospital." He expanded, but not by much. It seemed as if it was going to take tooth and nails to get the proper answer from him. Cocking her head to the side and answered back with a 'and?'. " Wouldn't you have wanted to come home and not have to deal with drama?" He asked as if she were either stupid, or not understanding his concept. But then it hit her when he answered her. Blinking she almost didn't believe it... " You...Where you not wanting to get in my way?" She asked as it was a bit unbelievable. For a long while he didn't answer to that. Not even giving her a gesture. But finally he nodded to that and she sucked in her breathe. ' Was he? Being considerate to the fact that I got out of the hospital? So he was not avoiding me? But helping me?' She thought to herself. It wasn't something which she thought would ever happen. Those times he would get up, he was giving her his seat? And those times he would give her things and not say anything was because he knew she wanted them and just gave it to her? She felt now a bit silly, as well as embarrassed. She was getting pissy and angry at nothing. But also, she felt warm...Warm not from flushing, just inside her chest.

Staring at the ground, she couldn't find herself to look him in the eye any longer. But thankfully Sesshoumaru wasn't like inuyasha whom would have rubbed it in her face or accused her of being a bitch. He didn't even respond to her yelling at him...Again. But when she glanced up she saw his back to her as he looked to be wanting to walk out of the room. She had to think fast though, something inside her compelled her to reached out to him. " Wait!" She said as he stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. Blushing, she really didn't know what she was going to do after she stopped him from walking away. " Um...I'm sorry." She suddenly said. What else could she think of to say? Nothing at that moment. But that was when the youkai Shinigami raised a brow to her. " You have nothing to be sorry about." He answered and seemed a tad bit uncomfortable with this conversation. In truth, he hadn't expected Ri to confront him. He thought she was just going to not say anything to him for the rest of the time...Okay, that was a bit hard for anyone to do. But still.

" No, really. I'm sorry..." She repeated and sighed when he finally turned around to face her. That was when she realized that he didn't seem to be wary of her. He just was listening to what she had to say. Maybe she could actually get him to trust her? For a moment there she wasn't even thinking about her dreams from the Hospital or any of that. But now they started to float in her mind. " Listen...We started on really bad terms...I wasn't exactly the nicest I could have been." Explaining he inclined his head as if to agree that indeed...She wasn't nice. Her brow twitched a bit in annoyance..." Jee, thanks..." She murmured but quickly changed from being annoyed to trying to be calm. " How about we go and hang out? We can start new." She offered which caused the reaper to raise a brow in question. He clearly didn't know what she was talking about. Sighing she explained it more clearly. " I mean, why don't we start things over again? Are you free Saturday?" She asked as he gave her a stare..." I'm always free I don't have a-" " Alright Alright, I get it. Your free then? Okay then, lets hang out that day!" She said suddenly becoming determined and setting up their day without even asking if he wanted to.

" Why do you want to hang out? And you cannot even fly...How can you hang?" He asked as Rin sweat dropped.. " Not hanging upside down Sesshoumaru! I mean going out of this apartment and go and do stuff." She explained as he was about to again ask her as to why and she just turned her back to her and waved her hand as she walked to her room. " Okay were going to hang out on Saturday! Talk to you later!" She said cheerily before closing her room door behind her. Leaving Sesshoumaru to stand there alone in the living room...What had he just agreed to? He didn't even recall agreeing to anything.

Rin's heart beated a bit fast in her chest as she stood against her door. She smiled to herself thinking about it. She'll hang out with Sesshoumaru, get him to have a fun time. Then in no time she'll be able to fulfill her promise to Naraku! Hmm...She wondered why that promise was always just an afterthought...Oh well, it looked like things were going to be easier then she thought!

AN : YAY! I finally finished! Finally Finally! I am already going to be writing the next chapter. I am now on a roll! This was going to be longer, but I decided to break it here, so all that is left in my brain right now will go into the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I shall Update Soon!


End file.
